New Beginnings
by Jensi
Summary: This is a story about Genevieve, a newcomer to Bon Temps after a tragedy in her own life. Will vampires distract her from her pain?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone. My name is Jenn and this is my first fan fiction. I have been lurking for awhile, and figured I would give it a shot. I will be starting with a True Blood story, since it is my current favourite and mostly what I read.**

**Enjoy and please review! This is something of a science experiment for me. **

**I do NOT own any of the True Blood characters that I am using.**

NEW BEGINNINGS

CHAPTER 1

_Don't stop now, just carry on_

Genevieve Richards finished her long drive from New York, yawning as she pulled into the tiny town on Bon Temps in the sticky state of Louisiana. She sang the words to Feet First by The Swellers absently as she gazed around at the homes scattered here and there, and even less businesses. She wrinkled her nose as she thought about New York, but then her reason for leaving hit her hard and she sucked in a sob. She checked her directions that were displayed on her Iphone, and pulled into a long driveway a few miles away. Genevieve shut off the engine, and sat in the car as she took in the heat. She shook out her bright red bobbed hair, and was thankful it didn't hang past her neck in this summer weather. "Viv!" Genevieve turned her head slowly to see her best friend Nora James running out of the light yellow two story, her blonde curls pulled up with a clip. Genevieve smiled at that, knowing how Nora loved her hair.

"Hey, No-No." Genevieve greeted her, hugging her best friend of several years warmly. They had been friends back in New York before Nora had moved here in junior high with her family. She was now going to college in a larger town in Louisiana, and living with her parents. Genevieve had been enrolled in college in New York when her parents were abruptly killed by a drunk driver in Manhattan. Genevieve would have had to work very hard to stay there to start school and keep their midtown apartment on her own, and that was when Nora had invited her to come there. Genevieve had agreed, somewhat reluctantly, and here she was. She had managed to scrape enough money to put their stuff in storage for awhile until she figured out what she would do on a permanent basis. Genevieve gazed at her best friend, and her emerald green eyes filled with tears as she saw the sad look in Nora's brown eyes.

"I am so sorry." Nora said, holding her friend's hand tightly. "I am so glad that you're here, but I wish it was for happier reasons."

"I do as well." Genevieve replied, and gazed around slowly. "So what is there to do around here?"

"Hmmm, not much here in Bon Temps really. But Shreveport has some stuff and there is a bar here that is pretty popular on a really boring night." Nora replied, smiling at the wry look that Genevieve gave her. "I know, I know. I think you'll like the quiet, once you adjust. We'll make it fun."

Genevieve hugged her best friend tightly again, letting the silent tears slide down her face. "I love you, Nora."

The girls went in and got settled, unpacking in Genevieve's room at the front of the house as they caught up. Nora told her about school, which was where Genevieve would be attending as well in a short time. Nora's mom suggested going out for dinner, apologizing for the small bar/restaurant that their town had to offer. Genevieve smiled a small smile and told her it didn't matter. Manhattan dining was far behind her. She pulled on a fresh purple shirt and denim capris, sliding her feet into sandals before heading downstairs to leave with everyone. Nora and Viv rode in the back of the SUV, as Kevin and Kendra sat in the front. They showed Viv various things in town, and she almost thought that she might start to like it. They pulled into the small parking lot as the tires sprayed rock everywhere, and Viv looked at the small building. Merlotte's was the name in lights, and she raised her eyebrows as she got out of the car. A very flamboyant black man with false eyelashes stepped out from the dumpster, and gazed at her with curiosity. "Girl, I know you're not from here. I would know that gorgeous shade of red anywhere. Beats that red Arlene flashes around inside there."

Viv laughed, despite trying not to. He had a smile on his face, and she eyed his outfit with odd admiration. "I am new, from New York. My name is Genevieve, or Viv as most people call me."

"I am Lafayette. It is a pleasure, baby girl." He shook her hand with his own, and she noticed the red polish on his nails. "I am the cook here, so I assure you it will be divine."

"Nice to meet you." Viv told him, her alabaster cheeks pink with color as she felt a flash of happiness. They headed inside and she gazed around the room that she assumed every local must be at by the crowded tables, taking it all in. She brushed her crayon red hair back with one hand, and bit her lip.

"Well, hello there. You must be new here." A perky blonde was standing in front of her, and she looked at her in surprise. "Welcome to Bon Temps. Let me get you a table." She gave Viv a probing look as she walked beside her, and her eyes filled with a deep sympathy as her eyes softened. She squeezed her hand gently on what seemed like impulse, and then glanced down as she got a strange look on her face. "Here y'all are. Can I start you off with drinks this evening?" She jotted down their orders, and then glanced at Viv quickly as she turned and headed to another table.

"What was all that?" Nora asked, sitting next to her. She looked around and noted the faces of everyone, and Viv shrugged. "It seemed like Sookie knew what was going on with you. I have heard things, but I have never seen it before."

"Things?" Viv asked curiously, reading the simple menu. She settled on the Caesar salad and breadsticks quickly, and looked at her best friend.

"They say she reads minds. That kind of thing. I have always found her to be sweet as pie myself." Nora replied, reading the menu herself. "Some of these people are kooks and not nice at all." Viv noticed a redheaded waitress with a much more orange tone walk by, giving her a look as she tossed her own hair. Viv realized that it must be Arlene, and she chuckled to herself again. She was not an ugly woman, but she seemed like she was trying to hard to Viv.

Sookie came back and took their orders with a smile, and Viv noticed the warmth in her eyes when a lone man stepped into the building. He was dark haired and extremely pale, and he and Sookie gazed at each other with a deep love. Sookie broke the gaze, and giggled as she told them that their order would be out soon. She went to the bar and Viv watched curiously as she brought a bottle of True Blood to the man's table. Viv noticed how handsome he was in such an old fashioned manner. His clothes were modern enough, but the hair seemed older than that. She could see years of life in his face.

"I saw so many vampires in New York. It seems surprising that they would be here. Not much night life." Viv observed aloud, and took a sip of her sweet tea.

"There is a bar in Shreveport that they run. I haven't been yet, so maybe we should go sometime. It ain't New York, but it could be fun." Nora laughed, and Viv nodded. "Did you ever go to one of those there?"

"No, I never made it. They were just a part of New York life, whereas here it seems like they are a curiosity." Viv said, seeing the looks the locals were giving him. "He seems like a calm enough guy to me."

"He has never caused any trouble." Kevin agreed, and then Viv glanced at the door. A tall man stood at the door, alongside a striking blonde with piercing blue eyes. They were as pale as the vampire, and Viv knew at once that they were vampires as well. The man was striking and gorgeous, as his blue eyes scanned the room. He seemed cold and detached, and the woman gave the room a glance of dismissal. Her eyes lingered on Viv for a long moment, and they seemed hungry as she stared boldly at the girl. She murmured something to the man, and he looked at Viv as well. His gaze was seductive and she swallowed as she met his eyes. He didn't smile at her at all as he stared into her eyes, but he invited her with his gaze. Viv took a deep breath and looked away, hearing Nora mention something about how gorgeous he was. The two finally walked by her as she kept her eyes on the table, and sat down with the other vampire. Sookie walked up with their orders, giving that table a concerned look as she set down their plates. She made sure they had enough to drink and graciously headed over to the vampires. Viv felt eyes on her, and glanced a couple of times at the table to meet the vampire's blue eyes staring intently at her. The family finished their dinners and paid, heading to the car. Viv glanced back at the building, feeling the heat that was still warming her inside.

Viv listened to Muse on her docking station that night, crying quietly as she curled up alone in bed. She could barely remember the last two months since her parent's death, and now she was far away from all that she knew. She knew that she could call out to Nora, but she wanted to suffer alone tonight. The only other thought in her head was of the look the vampire gave her, and she shivered. At the young age of eighteen, Viv had never had a reaction like that to anyone. Her body warmed as she thought of him, and his long blonde hair that brushed his shoulders. His eyes burned into her mind all over again, and she choked on a sob as she thought of her life. It seemed hopeless right now, and she closed her eyes to shut out her personal darkness.

**It is a short chapter, but a beginning nonetheless. Read, hopefully enjoy, and review for me.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, guys. Thanks for the reads and the reviews. I think this could be kind of fun now.

**I made a slight change to the character Genevieve. I did not want to rewrite the entire first chapter, but I am going to make her 22 rather than 18 years old years old. It seems better for a girl that may or may not be spending time at a vampire bar, don't you think? She has also attended three years of college in New York.**

**Here is the next chapter…..enjoy!!**

**Again, I own NONE of the True Blood characters, only my own.**

**Chapter 2**

_You'll never know how bad it feels right now_

Genevieve woke up the next morning after a fitful sleep, constantly waking up from dreams. They were vague and hard to remember, but she knew that they involved her parents as well as the vampire from the night before at times. She rolled over and glanced at the clock, surprised by the fact that is was ten o clock. She never slept like that, but she also realized that she had barely slept at all. Genevieve considered just staying in bed all day under the covers, but she doubted that Nora would let her. Viv sat up and stretched, pulling a tee shirt over her thin tank before she headed downstairs, Kendra and Nora were sitting on the couch, watching news and chatting and they both glanced up when she stepped into the room. "Hey, sleepyhead." Nora greeted her, smiling until she looked into her friend's puffy face. "Bad night, Viv?"

"Yes, I suppose so. Maybe being away from home is harder than I thought it would be." Viv admitted, running a hand through her messy hair.

"Sweetie, you have been through a really bad time. Give yourself a little healing room." Kendra told her, her brown eyes warm on the girl she considered her other daughter. Genevieve sat next to her, and she wrapped an arm around the tiny girl. "I know this isn't anything like what you're used to, but you're with us and we love you very much."

Genevieve closed her eyes and relaxed in the warmth of the embrace, trying not to cry again. She felt all dried up from the amount of tears she had shed last night. "I feel like such a burden."

""Never, Viv." Nora assured her, and Viv smiled a little bit. "It'll work out just fine." They talked her into eating a little breakfast, where she haltingly talked about her parents briefly. The accident had been right in the city after a late dinner with their friends, which Viv had not attended due to her night class at the college. They were nearly back to the midtown apartment that she shared with them, when a very intoxicated young girl had ran a red light and hit her father's side of the car. It had spun out wildly, forcing her mother's side into a street light. They had died instantly. The other driver had survived and was facing time in prison for a short while soon. Genevieve's voice drifted off after she spoke about it, and she sighed as she stared at the cherry wood table sadly. Viv sipped her coffee thoughtfully, and slowly stood up and headed back to her room. Nora stared after her, wiping the tears from her own eyes. Viv turned on some music and closed her eyes again, not feeling any motivation to move at that moment.

Viv's twenty third birthday was three weeks after that, and Nora was very concerned about the amount of time she spent alone. There were occasional trips to Merlotte's as a family of just the two of them, but Viv spent time alone there as well at night. She seemed to be getting to know Sookie more, as well as some of the other locals. One night just before her birthday, Sookie brought her screwdriver to the table and scooted in across the booth. "Alone again?" Sookie asked slowly, and Genevieve absentmindedly stirred the drink.

"Yes. It seems best right now." Viv's voice was flat, and Sookie took her hand.

"You have been through something so awful, Genevieve. I want to help you somehow, if at all possible." Sookie told her, and was met with curious green eyes.

"You know?" Genevieve asked her softly, not having mentioned it herself.

"I can read minds, or hear them in your case. Yours was screaming loud and clear to me that first evening I laid eyes on you." Sookie explained, her drawl soothing to Genevieve. "I know your sad because you lost your parents, and you feel lost in this new place."

"Wow," Genevieve said, her eyes wide. "Have you read anything else?"

"I try hard not to. It's a curse most of the time for me. Now that I know you, I really work hard not to." Sookie smiled for a moment. "That is the reason I love being with Bill so much, to be honest. Obviously, there are other reasons too, but the silence is a blessing to me."

"I can imagine." Genevieve replied, and glanced up as the door opened. Her breath stopped as the vampire from the first night walked into the room, alone this time. He was followed by Bill, and they both looked at the table that the two girls sat at. Sookie frowned as they approached the table, and Bill looked at her with concerned eyes. He asked to speak with her for a moment, and she gave Genevieve an apologetic look as she left with him to go to another table. The blond vampire leaned against a pole as still as a statue, his face set in a frown. Genevieve looked up at him, taking every inch of his handsome face. He turned only his head as he met her gaze, and his eyes were steel as they burned through her brain. She looked down at the table, and took a large sip of her drink. She realized her hands were shaking, and she bit her lip. Sookie and Bill came back, and Sookie went into the back hurriedly. Bill greeted Genevieve graciously, and she smiled wanly and murmured something back. The blond raised his eyebrow at their exchange, and soon he and Bill left with a stressed out Sookie. Genevieve watched them drive away in an older sedan through the window, wanting to know what it was about him that got to her.

Nora asked her the following day to go out for her birthday with a couple of other girls. She begged her best friend to have some fun and dance the night away, and Viv reluctantly agreed. She tried to be enthusiastic as she got ready with the Nora, and did her make up more than she had since she had arrived. She wore heavy liquid liner in black and red lipstick, making her face even more pale than it already was. Genevieve pulled on a simple black skirt and a red and black tank, adding some knee high black stockings and sparkly mary janes. She straightened her hair completely, and grabbed her small purse as the girls arrived to pick them up. Kathy and Fern were both friendly and very excited to be going out, and Genevieve listened to them chat excitedly about the club. They fussed with their brown hair and make up in the car, while Nora smiled at Genevieve. The girls pulled into a parking lot, and Genevieve read the sign over the door lit up in red. Fangtasia. "Is this that vamp bar? How corny is that name?" Viv asked, shaking her head.

"You'll see what's inside that makes it worth it." Kathy told her, her deep brown eyes wide. They all headed towards the door, and Genevieve eyed the crowd as they got in line. What a weird mix it was. Tourists, young girls like them, vampires, and others of every age group clustered together. The girls reached the front of the line, and Natalie found herself face to face with the female vampire from Merlotte's the first night.

"ID." The woman's words were short, but her blue eyes took in all five foot five inches of Genevieve with enthusiasm. "Twenty three today, Genevieve Richards. How sweet it it." her voice dripped wit sarcasm, but her eyes were still hungry. "Have a good time in there."

"Yeah, I will." Genevieve muttered, walking forward to join her friends. She shook her head, and almost laughed when she saw the inside of the building. It was like a bad vampire movie set with red walls and over the top decoration with a vampire theme. "Oh my. This is really bad." The girls headed to the bar, and Viv began to drink to celebrate the day. She was really mourning the fact that her parents were not there with her, but she hid it behind fake smiles and forced enthusiasm. The music improved as they hung out, and soon they went out to dance. Genevieve moved to it easily, having been a regular at a few places in Manhattan. She watched as the vampires danced fast and it was almost a blur, and how the humans there stared at them with awe and lust. Viv began to feel a tingle, as if someone was watching her from a distance, but the liquor was kicking in at that point. She needed a break and she went to lean against the wall as she smiled at Nora. Genevieve looked around again, and it was then that she noticed the throne on the stage, where the blond vampire in her dreams sat staring at her with interested eyes. She gulped, and held onto the wall. Genevieve felt his eyes burning into her, and she walked to the bar to escape them. She ordered another drink, and drank it nervously as she stared at the shiny black wood of the bar.

"Hey, beautiful." Genevieve turned to see a young vampire gazing at her, with jis deep black eyes full of hunger. "Care to dance again?"

"No, thank you. I'm good." Genevieve replied, and felt him touching her slim waist.

"But you looked so good out there." His voice was pleading and low, and she turned to face him.

"I said no thanks." She dropped her drink as she was suddenly against the wall in the corner, and she saw him lean close to her to smell her. "What are you doing?"

"I just wanted a dance, but you have me so hungry now." He leaned closer, and she struggled to move. He simply laughed softly , and stroked her neck. She panicked and kicked him with her knee, and he tightened his grip on her throat as she gasped. He tilted her head and moved in to bite her, when suddenly she was sliding down the wall and hitting the ground hard. Her head swirled with intoxication, and she felt a wave of nausea as she was picked up and moving through the club. Everything turned to black as she leaned her head back slowly. She felt herself come to later, and she felt herself curled up on something. Her head was pounding, and she slowly opened her eyes to see a blurry office that was much less gaudy then the club. She moaned and tried to see better, when a bottle of water appeared in front of her.

"Drink this." She jumped slightly at the voice, and looked over to see the blond vampire staring at her from the other end of the couch. "I thought a girl from the busy city of New York would be able to hold her liquor better, Genevieve."

**What's going to happen? Give me some love, and you'll find out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know it seems like I do NOTHING but write, but only because I have OCD with this and it is my thing right now. That could really change at any given time, trust me. I have found writing to be so good for me in many way.**

**Thanks for the great reviews and reads. I appreciate it.**

**As usual, I own none of the True Blood characters. Just my own creations!!**

_Too broken to belong_

Genevieve stared at the imposing figure staring at her, all too aware of the criticism in his voice. His blue eyes were steady as he gazed at her, and she saw the anger in them. She rubbed her head, and closed her eyes. "You would think." Genevieve replied in a resigned voice. "Perhaps it taught me how to really do the job right."

"You came to a vampire bar to get drunk and set yourself up for that on purpose? Do you realize how badly that could have gone?" His voice was demanding and harsh, and she felt tears in her eyes. "I would not have pegged you for being so ignorant."

"What harm would it have done?" Genevieve mumbled, feeling them slide down her cheeks. "Who the hell are you anyway? Where am I?"

"I am Eric Northman, Sheriff of Area 5. You know it as this area of Louisiana." His voice was arrogant and she glanced at him with irritation as he sneered at her. "I own this club, and you're in the office after I saved you from having your throat torn out."

Genevieve rubbed her sore neck and leaned her head back. "Thanks oh so much." Her voice trembled and she wiped her eyes with one hand hastily. She realized that she was sitting next to a vampire and she looked at him with a curious fear in her eyes. "Are you going to hurt me?"

"Only if you ask me to." His statement was bold, and he gazed at her with seductive eyes. "Perhaps for a birthday treat, Genevieve."

She could not hold back anymore, and she bent her head forward as the tears flowed freely. She felt dizzy and she closed her eyes tightly. Eric sat silently next to her, and she ignored him as she had her breakdown. "Happy Birthday to me." Genevieve whispered, and was surprised to feel a cool hand on her upper back. She tensed up, and he rubbed her skin gently.

"Let it out." Eric told her, and she took a deep breath. "What has you so down, little one?"

"You bring me here to tell me I am an idiot, and now you ask me that?" Genevieve shot back at him, and gave him a dirty look. "How do you know all of this about me anyway?"

"We check ID's. Pam likes you, so she remembered a few details. I could find out more." Eric hinted, and she shoved is hand away.

There was a knock at the door, and Pam opened it. "Her friends are being extremely demanding. What should I tell them?" She raised an eyebrow at her tears, and Eric glanced at Genevieve with cool eyes.

"Tell them that she will be heading home, and not to worry. They can enjoy the rest of their evening." Genevieve stared at him, and Pam rolled her eyes and closed the door. "I'll drive you home myself."

"I would rather walk." Genevieve told him, and he gazed at her with unyielding eyes. She stared back, taking in every crevice of his stunning face. She wanted to reach out and touch him, to feel perfection.

"You are from New York. You're mouthy." His words were short, and she looked down. "Shall we go?"

Genevieve wiped her eyes again, sighing at the black the flowed down her face. She followed him quietly to a back exit, and then he guided her to a pristine red corvette. He opened her door, and she sat back in the luxurious seat as he got in his side. The engine started smoothly, and he drove rapidly pout of the parking lot. Genevieve mumbled her address to him, and he gave her a look that suggested he already knew it. She looked out of the window, feeling the heat that was growing inside of the car. Genevieve was amazed at the attraction that she felt for him, but she would never act on it. She didn't have the strength to take any chances. She glanced at him after a few moments, and he was looking forward with a set frown on his face. "Thank you for helping me tonight."

He looked at her for a long moment, and she thought that she saw warmth in his eyes. "You're welcome." They drove in silence as the tears slid down her cheeks again, wishing for her quiet room and her pillow. With his fast driving, the trip took half the time and he was soon pulling into the driveway. He turned towards Genevieve and stared at her questioningly. He wiped her tears with one hand slowly, and she sucked in her breath as she gazed at him with fear. "Take care of yourself, Genevieve Richards."

"I won't trouble you again." Genevieve spoke her promise sincerely, and he stroked her cheek gently.

"I wish you would come back." Eric murmured, looking at her face. "Please do as soon as you're up to it."

Genevieve got out of the car after he dropped his hand, and walked slowly up to the front door. The house was dark, since it was close to midnight. She let herself in quietly, and went up to her room. Genevieve pulled off her clothes and opted for a tank and boy shorts, climbing into bed with a sigh. She felt another breakdown coming on, and she buried her head into her pillow as she sobbed quietly.

Eric's POV, just for fun

_Eric lived his life in a detached fashion, letting everyone else around him show the enthusiasm. He had it all, or so it seemed. He could feed anytime he wanted, with a simple look at one of his willing humans. He could have more even easier. He focused on his role as the Sheriff, keeping a tight hold on everything that happened in the vampire existence with strict rule. Some would call him ruthless, but he called it survival. Humans were disposable to him, and there for his pleasure. Pam had sparked some interest years ago when he turned her in an impulsive act, but now she served him loyally. He felt love only for his own maker. That all changed one night after centuries of existing, when he entered Merlotte's to meet with Bill about his human. _

_The bar was filled with disgusting locals, and he looked around with great disdain. Pam sighed next to him, and they both looked around as they hated being there. She said something about one of the patrons to him softly, and he gazed around more to see the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She had the most eye catching red hair, and her skin was as pale as his own. More than that, her emerald green eyes were fixed on him without feat or disgust. He could sense this town did not appreciate his kind, even with them coming out into the open. She gazed at him with interest, but he looked deeper into _

_her face. He saw a desperate sadness there, and an void that he suddenly wanted to fill. It ate at him as they stared at each other, and Pam cleared her throat abruptly. He walked with her to Bill's table and inhaled as he passed her table, catching her sweet scent as he did. He enjoyed it immensely, and he reserved it into his memory as he took a seat. They discussed business, and he looked at her constantly. She was aware of it, and met his eyes briefly before she would look away. He felt an ache that he didn't understand when she walked out with whom he could only assume was her family, and he watched with empty eyes._

_When she came to the bar, he instantly sat up to watch her walk through. She looked beautiful and right there, but he could still sense her sadness. He watched her down drink after drink at the bar, trying to look happy for her friends but he didn't think it was working. She danced with them, and he could see her emotions in the way that she moved. She looked good nonetheless, and he felt a stirring as she moved sensually to the music without even knowing it. When she had realized that he was watching her, she had gazed at him with wide and beautiful eyes, darkened beautifully for the evening. She had stumbled to the wall, and then ran back to the bar as if to avoid his heavy stare, He watched with disappointment as she drank more, and observed her encounter with Darren with rising anger. As soon as Darren had her pinned to the wall, Eric was at his side and throwing him to the side as his partner stepped up and removed the vampire from the room quickly. Eric looked down at Genevieve's limp body on the ground, as all of the details that Pam had given her ran through his mind. His anger with Darren was intense as he lifted her gently, carrying her to the couch in his quiet office. He set her down and looked at her with warm eyes, taking her in as she was so close. She was to small and fragile as she lay against the cushions, and he touched the pale skin of her shoulder softly. She moved after a few moments, and he got a bottle of water and sat down next to her, watching her closely as she looked around. She was stunning in her beauty, and he spoke to her as he handed her the water. His anger was still unreleased , and he found himself taking it out on her without meaning to. She was different than most, and challenged him before she gave in to her tears that he had always seen behind her gorgeous eyes. He tried to be caring, but their words collided once again, and he hastily drove her home. It was easier that way. When he was at her home, he had memorized every part of her face and her slight frame, touching her soft cheek to have a memory of her as he asked her to return to him. He knew that he was feeling something for her, and it scared him. He didn't want to feel, or to care, for anything. He watched her walk into the house on shaking legs, and felt a deep ache where his heart would be._

**I will work on these chapters getting a bit longer. I try to cut them off at a good part, but they always seem so short. Let me know what y'all think once again. I am not sure of this chapter myself.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews, as always. It was somewhat of a challenge with the Eric POV, but I felt better after I read them. I laughed at the compliment on Genevieve's name too. It is pretty, but long to type and I am sick of it. I shall keep it and be happy with it though.**

**Here is the next chapter….longer this time. Enjoy!!**

_**You will be the death of me**_

Genevieve woke up to the soft voice of her best friend, along with a gentle shaking. "Viv, are you OK? I was so worried even after the bitchy vamp told us that you made it home safely. How did you get home anyway?"

"I'm fine, Nora. I just had a bit too much to drink back there to celebrate. Eric Northman drove me home." Genevieve replied, tingling as she spoke his name. "He has a hot Corvette."

"That blond vamp? Was he in the room with you too? He didn't take advantage of you at all, did he? He has enough girls fawning all over him by that ridiculous throne that will do anything he wants already, from what I hear." Nora said, her voice sounding annoyed.

"No, he was fine. He actually helped me with an aggressive vamp that was causing a problem. I ended up falling down and he took me to the office to make sure that I was OK." Genevieve replied, remembering the hands around her throat. "It could have gotten nasty. " She opened her eyes and saw her friend's figure on the edge of the bed. "How was it after?"

"The girls were all bummed out that he didn't come back to the stage after he drove you home." Nora replied, and sighed in the dark. She hugged Genevieve clumsily and stroked her hair. "I am sorry I was not there to help you when you needed it. Some birthday, wasn't it?"

"It was very…bittersweet to begin with. I guess that added some excitement to it all." Genevieve remarked dryly, and Nora laughed a little.

"What's he like?"

"He can be kind of harsh sometimes." Genevieve replied, thinking of the way he had spoken to her. Her skin warmed at the memory of him wiping her tears and stroking her cheek, and she sighed. "I think we pretty much clashed as far as conversation."

"Figures." Nora said, and lay down next to Genevieve. "He's pretty cute, so why would he be pleasant?" She yawned. "I'm tired." The girls both fell asleep after chatting for a moment, and Genevieve saw his face all night. She stayed in bed the next day, feeling the effects of a strong hangover, and Nora kept her supplied with Gatorade and company as she needed it. She slept off and on, cursing alcohol all day silently. The phone rang that evening, and Genevieve answered it to hear Sookie at the other end. She asked Genevieve how she was, saying that Eric was asking that evening when he stopped by Merlotte's to speak to Bill.

"I'm fine. I had a little too many birthday cocktails last night at Fangtasia, and I am paying the price." Genevieve replied, annoyed by the curiosity. She chatted for a minute with Sookie about how busy it was there, and Sookie surprised her by asking her to work there. Sam needed help, and Genevieve spend a good amount of time there. Genevieve accepted the offer, and agreed to be there the following evening to shadow Sookie and learn. She hung up, feeling like things might be getting better. Eric's face entered her mind, and the way he touched her made her shiver. She thought about his request for her to return to what she guessed was Fangtasia, and she decided that she would stay away from it. He was dangerous for her, and she was too attracted to it. Genevieve wanted to focus on healing herself and being happy again, after hitting bottom last night so badly. She shuddered at the memory of crying in his office, feeling embarrassed now. Genevieve rolled over and closed her eyes, tired again. She dreamt of his face and his touch, and his blue eyes burning her.

Genevieve woke up the next day, ready to make her life positive. She ate some lunch and spent some time with Nora watching a movie before she went to work. Sookie dropped by some shorts and a shirt for the night, and Genevieve winced when she saw the bruises on her legs from the night before. She checked her face and hair in the mirror and headed out to Sookie's car with her to start her new job. It was a busy night, but Genevieve learned fast and was handling tables on her own by the end of it. She took a seat at the bar at the end of her shift, sipping a glass of ice water gratefully. La Fayette joined her for his own drink, and they talked about her night. As flamboyant as he was, she knew that she would like him. "Girl, what did you do to yourself? Look at them bruises!" He stared at her pale legs, and she waved a hand.

"I fell down last night at that vamp bar in Shreveport. I had a bit too many birthday drinks." She was thankful that the hold on her neck had not been hard, realizing that might be a little harder to explain. Nora came in and joined them, taking her home when they were finished.

"How do you like it?" Nora asked, as Genevieve rested her head back against the seat.

"It was good. It was busy. I think I need that right not, No No. I need to move forward, and stop dwelling on the past." Tears stung her eyes as she thought about doing that, and she blinked slowly. The girls went up to Nora's room to watch a movie, and Genevieve slept hard that night. She had a lunch shift the next day, and worked it without Sookie's help since it was her day off. Sam called her in the office after she was finished, and she sat down in the chair across from his simple desk. It was a far cry from the everything cherry wood office that Eric boasted at Fangtasia.

"I was just wondering how living with Kevin and Kendra is working out for you. I have an apartment that I rent out near to here, and it is vacant right now." Sam offered, waving a hand through his sloppy strawberry blond curls. "I know they're great people, but sometimes your own place can be peaceful. It's furnished as well."

"How much is rent?" Genevieve asked him, and he smiled.

"I charged Dawn four hundred for everything." Sam replied, and she worked figures in her head for a moment. "It's not fancy, but it can be your own space. Nora will live there over half of the time anyway."

"I'll take it. Maybe I can move in next week or the following one." Genevieve replied, smiling.

"Sookie would have invited you to stay there otherwise." Sam told her, and Genevieve laughed. "She made a good suggestion with you."

"Thanks, Sam." Genevieve replied, smiling as she got up to leave. She walked out to her car and drove home, telling the family about the apartment as they ate dinner. Nora was sad at first, but then perked up when she realized that she would have an apartment in a roundabout way. Genevieve went to bed that night with her mind swirling over the new things in her life. She thought of the past in New York with her parents, school, and friends and felt a tear. It had been so happy and seemingly permanent. Now she was starting all over. She bit her lip and told herself to stay strong.

A month later, Genevieve was at Sookie's house for an authentic southern meal, and the girls were sipping wine on the front porch together. "I really miss my Gran being around." Sookie was telling Geneviev, who gazed at her sympathetically. "She made the house so warm and bright."

"I think that you do that yourself.." Genevieve told her friend, smiling. She was happy, She had been in the apartment for two weeks and work was a blessed part of her day. She had not seen Eric in weeks, and he was slipping further away from her mind. She brushed her hair back out of her face, and took a sip of the white wine slowly.

"Thanks, Viv." Sookie told her, and they both glanced up as a car pulled into the dark driveway. "It's Bill." She jumped up and ran down to the blue Sedan, hugging her boyfriend as he got out of the driver's side. Genevieve felt her heart jump as Eric gazed at her from the passenger seat, getting out slowly. She had no idea what to say, so she sat quietly as they walked up to her. Sookie gripped Bill's hand tightly, and Genevieve said hello to him with a smile.

"Hello, Genevieve." Eric said smoothly, and she felt her skin tingle at the sound of his voice.

"Hi, Eric. How are you?" Genevieve managed to get out, glancing up into his face. His eyes were warm on her, and she stared wordlessly at him.

"I am well. I trust you recovered fully from that ill fated evening." Sookie looked at her curiously at that statement, and Genevieve nodded. "I need to speak with Sookie and Bill inside for just a moment, if you'll excuse us."

"Sure." Genevieve replied, sipping her wine again. She stared across the huge lawn that was bright moonlight, breathing in the late summer air. Her heart beat hard in her chest, knowing that he was there. The door opened softly, and she refused to look.

"Genevieve, I was hoping you would take a walk with me." His voice was alluring, and she glanced up at him slowly. His eyes were soft as they held her gaze, and she nodded slowly. Eric held out his hand, and she took it and followed him down the porch and along the long driveway. She glanced down at his large hand intertwined with her tiny one, and he squeezed it softly. "You never came back to see me. I did mean that."

"You called me ignorant and also talked down to me." Genevieve reminded him, and he stopped and faced her. He stroked her face with his other hand and gazed at her as she lifted it to meet his eyes with a steel stare.

"I did. I misdirected my anger that night. It was meant for him, not you." Eric told her, and she looked off towards the cemetery slowly. "I just want you to be careful there. It isn't always safe, especially when you're not fully observant." She nodded, and he tilted up her chin. "I remember you responding quite well to everything I said as well. It went all wrong."

"It was an abysmal night." Genevieve agreed, walking towards the cemetery. He would not let her slide her hand away, and she gave him an irritated glance.

"You were having a hard time as well that night emotionally. Are you better?" Eric asked her, and she sighed.

"I am healing." Genevieve replied, his presence making her feel numb. His cold hand somehow felt hot to her, and she rubbed it with her thumb. They entered the mid size cemetery, and she looked around with a small laugh. "I used to be scared of these at night. Now I am walking on one in the moonlight with a vampire. Who would have thought?'

"You have nothing to fear." Eric assured her, and she looked at him.

"I have everything to fear." Genevieve told him, not expanding on her statement. She felt light headed and stopped to take a deep breath, and he tilted her head up with his other hand. "You're imposing, you're harsh with your words, and you ……."

"What am I?" Eric asked her, and she blinked as he held her chin firmly.

"You could destroy me." Genevieve told him. "I am not ready to be close to someone like this. I know that you have many women that you have whenever you want, but I am not one of those. I know that you can be aggressive and that you are indeed a vampire that could hurt me. I know all of this, and yet I don't want to let go of your hand."

"I will not hurt you." Eric promised her, saying nothing else for a long moment. His eyes stared down at her, and she trembled. "Who did hurt you? Why were you crying so sadly that night in my office? You were sad from the moment that I first saw you." His jaw clenched as he waited for her answer.

"Nobody did something to hurt me. Not like you think. My parents were killed a few months ago in New York, and they were all that I had. That is why I am here, starting all over. I am handling it better, but I still have some very hard days." Genevieve told him, her eyes watering. "Damn it. I told myself I was going to stop doing this." She turned her head away from him and slipped her hand away, walking to the opposite end of the grass. She took several deep breaths, trying to regain control of her emotions. She wiped her eyes slowly, drying them on her cotton dress on the hem.

"I want to know you, Genevieve. I want to find things out about you." His voice was suddenly beside her, and she trembled. "Can we just talk?"

"What about?" Genevieve asked him, and he threw out a question about her job. She laughed a little and answered him, and they slowly wandered as they chatted softly. She turned to conversation around to him, and he told her that he had been made a vampire when he was a Viking warrior one thousand years before. She tried to wrap her mind around living that long when she was only twenty three, and he told her some of the things he had seen and done. She respected that he did not sugar coat anything, truthful about the violence of some of his life. "When is the last time that you really harmed someone? I know that you can feed without that nowadays."

"I last harmed someone the last night you were at my club." Eric told her, after a moment of silence.

"The vampire?"

"He laid his hands on you, Genevieve. I wanted to rip his head off right there, but I made sure you were safely home first." Eric told her, and she shuddered. "It is not acceptable to act that way in the atmosphere that he was in. People can leave and do as they wish, but not there."

"Like the way you leave with all of those girls and do as you wish?" Genevieve asked him, jealousy taking over her mind. "What am I when you have all of that?"

Eric looked at her for a long moment, and she closed her eyes. "I haven't done any of that for awhile."

Genevieve looked up at him curiously, and he took that moment to capture her face in his hands and kiss her gently. She gasped in surprise, and he took advantage of it and kissed her again. This time it was more demanding, and she felt her body numbing as her knees weakened. She slid her hands up his chest and moaned when she felt his muscles, reaching up around his neck. "Eric," Genevieve whispered his name, and he pulled away just enough to look into her eyes. She felt the fear in her eyes, and he slid his hands down around her back. "I don't think I can do this. I…..I can't stand the idea of losing anyone else."

"I am not going to die like your parents did. I am immortal." Eric reminded her, and she felt him lift her up easily. "You're so tiny, Genevieve." He carried her a few feet and she felt him set her on a hard surface, and she glanced down to see a large headstone. She raised her eyebrows and gazed at him, now at his height. He kissed her again, deepening it slowly as she groaned and slid her hands through his hair. She had longed to touch it for so long, and it was a thick and silky as she had imagined. He pressed closer to her, slipping between her shaking legs. She felt a rush of desire and then the fear set inside of her heart and she froze. "Genevieve, what is it?"

"I'm not ready for this. I can't give myself to somebody when I am barely whole myself. I need to be better…" His lips claimed hers again, silencing her. She reluctantly pulled her hands from his hair and pushed against his chest. She twisted her face and gasped. "Eric, listen to me. I am so scared to get close and then have you go away. I can't do it again."

"Where would I go?" Eric asked her, obviously annoyed by the sneer on his face. "I would think that you'd be more inclined to come and go at this point."

"You have no idea what I am feeling." Genevieve told him, dropping her hands as he stepped back. "I know you're not used to women saying no to you, but I am not going to just be fixed by one night with you. It runs so much deeper."

"One night?" Eric asked, looking as though she had slapped him. "Is that all you think I want from you?"

"I don't know what you want. I barely know what I want." Genevieve said in a miserable voice, sliding down from the headstone. She felt the tears coming and blinked her eyes as she walked.

"You are going to walk away from me? Genevieve, don't." Eric told her, his voice hardening.

Genevieve kept walking as she cried, and he grabbed her arm gently as he approached her. "Leave me alone, Eric. It's better this way." Genevieve pleaded with him, and he watched her walk away.

"You are a foolish human. I don't know why I waste my time with you." Eric said to her , his rage echoing through the night.

"I need time, Eric. I cannot love when I am ripped wide open." Genevieve pleaded, turning to see his eyes flashing. "What do you know about love anyway?"

"Don't use words you don't understand." Eric warned her, his eyes darkened in his face. Genevieve began running away, sobbing as she did. She managed to stumble to Sookie's house and her friend caught her in her arms as she cried. She brought her up to the chairs and stroked Genevieve's hair as she gazed worriedly at Bill.

**Silly Genevieve. She needs to get it together! What do y'all think? Better length this time? ;-)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow. A couple of hours into posting Chapter 4, I found so many great reviews. You guys are quick, and you rock! **

**Kind of a short one here, but I hope that you like it.**

**I may really start to blow it with this whole Fanfiction idea soon. I am skipping some huge plot lines, I know this well. I have an idea which one I WILL use, though Itunes and I are not seeing eye to eye about my watching it on the nano anytime soon. So I have a very fuzzy memory as to just what was said. Will you forgive me if I don't get it perfect? Please? **

_I'm too tired to fight your rhyme_

_Genevieve spent the night Sookie's, and they stayed up late talking as Bill gave them some privacy after talking with her himself. He had known Eric for some time, and they had a combative relationship at times. He told her that he would not necessarily recommend him for her, but he knew the difficulties of dating a vampire. Sookie and Genevieve curled up in her room, and Sookie talked about when she had first began dating Bill. "Gran was still here then." Sookie recalled fondly, smiling slightly. "She liked him from the beginning, and would not judge him based on what he was. She urged me to follow my heart, though I didn't until after her murder." She sighed for a moment, and then looked at Genevieve. "It has it's problems, but I think we make it work. I know he'll never wake up with me in the morning, which is the worst part. He regrets not being able to have children."_

"_I wish my mom was here to talk to. I cannot imagine what she would say, but she was always there for me." Genevieve said, and wiped away a tear. "Will I ever be complete again, Sookie?"_

"_Bill helped me to heal." Sookie told her, smiling at her knowingly. "But then again, Eric is Eric. There are vampires, and there is Eric. He can be such a jerk. A cute jerk, but a jerk nonetheless." She gazed at Genevieve. "How does he make you feel inside?"_

"_He makes me feel…..shaky. Nervous. Amazing." Genevieve replied slowly, tingling as she remembered the kiss. "Deep down, I know that I feel something stronger than I ever have before. I guess that is why I push him away so hard. I want to be 100% healed inside and fair to myself and the man I am with."_

"_Have you ever considered that you might need someone to help you along the way? Maybe he wants to do that. I have trouble imagining that, but he seems to be a gentler person around you.."_

"_When we are not battling verbally, he can be gentle. But we are always bumping heads." Genevieve smiled slightly. "He told me I was a mouthy New Yorker the night at Fangtasia."_

"_He says it how it is. We have clashed as well. If you calm him down, it would be a mighty big blessing to us all." Sookie said, closing her eyes._

"_Why was he here tonight?" Genevieve asked her, realizing that she had seen him with Bill a few times. _

"_He wants me to read the minds of some of the employees there. There is money missing, and nobody will talk." Sookie replied, and Genevieve stretched her arms out. "He asked some time ago, but this is the first real instance in which I will be doing it."_

"_Is Bill comfortable with that?" Genevieve asked, and Sookie frowned. _

"_Not entirely, but he is under Eric. He insisted on being present every time that I am, so I would be safe. Tomorrow night is the first time we go." Sookie told her, and Genevieve shuddered, She thought about the vampire from her night there, and the implied fate of him._

"_Be careful." Genevieve told her, and Sookie smiled. The girls fell asleep shortly after, and Genevieve woke up in time to sneak home and get some clothes for work that afternoon. She took a fast shower and threw a headband in her hair before rushing out. It was busy enough so that she did not obsess about Eric, but she felt empty driving home afterwards. She craved his touch so badly, and she unlocked her door wit a sigh. Nora was watching a hockey game, and Genevieve mustered a smile for her._

"_You OK? You look tired." Nora told her, sipping a soda with one hand as she cheered with the other. _

""_Oh, that. I stayed at Sookie's because we had too much wine with dinner, and we were up late. Girl talk." Genevieve told her, wanting to keep her confusing life with Eric quiet for the time being. She had no idea how to begin to explain it. She glanced at the television, and smiled at the score. "Cool. The Islanders are finally ahead for a change." They finished that game and found another, and soon Genevieve was curled up in the king sized bed for the night. She was tired, but she could not stop thinking about the kiss the previous night. He had felt good pressed up against her, and she bit her lip. Eric was so dangerous, but she was addicted to the thrill that he provided. She also knew how close she was to falling for him, and that terrified her. Genevieve turned on some music and closed her eyes, drifting off to dream about him all night. She woke up several times, gasping for breath as she opened her eyes. "Damn you, Eric." Genevieve muttered, as she curled back up under the covers. _

_Fall kicked in, and Genevieve began to even out emotionally. She was feeling more at home, and she had her friends to keep her going when she had a bad day. La Fayette always made her smile, and Sookie was as kind as she could be. Genevieve still longed for Eric's touch, but she assumed the time that had gone by had meant the ending to whatever they could have had. Nora was always at the apartment to keep her distracted, and officially moved in when her classes began. Genevieve was not ready for that, and she chose to keep working as much as possible and try to enjoy her life. The slow Bon temps lifestyle was beginning to suit her just fine, and she found herself calming as the days passed. _

_One night, Nora suggested going into Shreveport for dinner and a movie on Genevieve's day off. The weather was calm, so the girls jumped into Nora's Camry and took the small road trip. They ate at a BBQ place that was world famous, and cried together at a chick flick afterwards. Nora was still wiping the tears from her eyes when her phone chimed in the car, and she read the text quickly. "Kathy and Fern are at Fangtasia. Want to join them for a drink on the way home?"_

_Genevieve was silent for a moment, and then pressed her lips together. "Sure. Why now? I could use a shot or two." She pulled out her purse and quickly applied some dark red lipstick and fixed her eyes as best she could, and soon they were parking the car. Nora took a minute to fix herself up, and they got out of the car. Genevieve smoothed her short black skirt and plum scoop neck tee, wishing she was dressed more club appropriate. At least she had worn some heels with it. She approached the door, falling in line behind Nora. Pam eyed her as she walked up to her, and seemed to approve by the look in her bright blue eyes. _

"_Aren't you a tasty morsel tonight, Genevieve Richards? I trust we won't have a repeat incident this evening?" Pam asked her, and Genevieve smiled._

"_I had not planned on it." Pam was dressed in a tight fitting red latex outfit with her hair in curls tonight, and heavily made up. She really worked hard on the vampire look._

"_I don't think Eric is up for the rescue tonight. He has been…..a little rough around the edges for a time." Pam told her, her blue eyes intent on her, "Perhaps you can help that situation."_

"_I don't know about that." Genevieve told her, and Pam smiled. She walked in alone, since Nora had gone to find the other girls. Genevieve could not help but glance at the stage, seeing him sitting back in the throne. He looked sidetracked and bored, but stunning as always. She looked ahead and saw the girls at the bar and joined them in some shots. Genevieve saw the bartender glance Eric's way for a split second and then at her, and she turned her head to meet a steel gaze. She rose her glass his direction and drank it quickly, laughing as Nora said something to her. The girls started to like the music, and Genevieve joined them on one of the platforms. She closed her eyes and danced, releasing all of her stress in the moves. The beat pumped through her bones, and the words invaded her mind. Genevieve felt a cool touch on her leg, and looked down to see Pam watching her with avid eyes. Genevieve knelt down, and Pam licked her lips._

"_You're being summoned." Pam informed her, and Genevieve raised her eyebrows. She turned to look at Eric, who raised one hand lazily at her. _

"_Summoned." Genevieve repeated to herself, walking over to him slowly through the crowd. Her muscles ached slightly, and she smiled at the feeling. The normal throng was crowded in front of him, and she gave them a look of disgust as she passed through them. Eric smirked as she did this, and Genevieve looked at him bravely. She stepped up to the throne and leaned over him as closely as she could without falling into his lap, holding onto the arms. "Is there where I offer myself to you, like every other woman here?"_

_Eric ran a hand along her inner leg slowly, and gazed into her eyes. He watched her face as she gulped, and then took the same hand and pulled her down over him in one movement . He leaned forward, caressing her neck with his lips softly. ""I don't think you want to offer your sweet blood to me, and I am nearly positive that you do not want to make love for the first time in this throne." She was silenced, and he pulled back and looked curiously into her face. _

"_How did you know?" Genevieve finally asked him, her heart pounding as she fought desire and shock._

"_I smelled it the first time I was ever near you. It is the most desired blood there could be for me. Were you ever going to tell me that bit of information?" Eric asked her, his voice low as he gazed at her._

"_It didn't ever matter." Genevieve answered, and he stroked her legs gently. "We never got to that point."_

"_Why are you here?" Eric asked her, ignoring what she had said. "Last time I saw you, you were running away from me."_

"_It was not my idea." Genevieve replied, scooting forward slightly so she would not feel like she was going to fall backwards. She saw his face and she narrowed her eyes. "If I am going to be yanked into your lap this way, I may as well be comfortable." She rested her hands on his legs, watching his eyebrow raise. "I would not have come on my own. I didn't think you would want to see me."_

"_I like watching you dance the way that you do. It makes me wonder why you have never been intimate with anyone, since you move so well. What I don't like is your drinking so blatantly, knowing what happened to you last time you were here." Eric ended his words in an angry tone, and she tried to push herself away. "This will ensure your safety, Genevieve." He slid the hand that was around her waist up her back, and pulled her closer to kiss her. She moaned and slid her hands up his legs to his chest slowly, accepting his mouth. She knew that her friends were watching, as well as a group of jealous admirers, but she let him deepen the kiss eagerly. She felt something dimly, and he pulled away and sighed. He took a phone out of his pocket and glanced at it, sighing as he answered it. Genevieve sat up and took several breaths, closing her eyes as she tried to calm herself down. She tried to move back, but his free hand held her firmly. She felt it drop away, and looked at him as his face paled further than what it already was. He ended the call after a few moments, and closed his eyes. Genevieve gazed at him, beginning to feel stupid as she sat there. _

"_Eric?" Her voice was soft as she reached forward to stroke his hair back. He opened his eyes slowly, and she saw fear in them as he stared through her. _

"_I need to go into my office." He glanced Pam's way, and lifted Genevieve off of him as he stood up. She stared at him, and he met her gaze with worried eyes._

"_Can I help you?" Genevieve asked him, and he looked back at her for a moment. "Look, I know all I do is run away. But you really look worried about something right now."_

_Eric held out his hand and she took it, and followed him to his office. He got to work making phone calls and she sat on the couch watching silently. She got the impression that Bill and Sookie were headed to Fangtasia, and she bit her lip as she waited for him to speak to her. He hung up after one phone call, and ran his hands through his hair. He seemed to remember that she was there and gazed at her. _

"_What is going on? I have never seen you like this." Genevieve said softly, as his face tensed up._

"_The sheriff in Dallas has gone missing. I am arranging to go and help find out where he is, and Bill and Sookie and Bill will be joining me." Eric told her vaguely in a tense voice, and she frowned. _

"_Are you close?" Genevieve asked him, and he gave her a deadpan stare. "You look almost like I did when I found out about the accident."_

_Eric stood up and began to pace. "You could say that." She jumped up and took his hand to make him stop. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him close to her, and he seemed shocked at first. _

"_I handled my loss mostly alone. I would have preferred to have someone do this." Genevieve told him, looking up. "I seem to handle all of it alone, don't I?"_

"_I would have been there for you, had you only asked." Eric told her, something replacing the fear in his eyes for a moment. It was warmth, and he stroked her hair back. "Genevieve-"_

_There was a tap at the door, and he looked up as he went to get it. Genevieve dropped her arms and sat back down, suddenly alone. Bill and Sookie came in, and Sookie glanced down at Genevieve in surprise. She took a seat next to her as she took her hand. Eric was speaking to Bill by the desk, and Sookie glanced at Genevieve worriedly. "How was work?" Genevieve asked, trying to forget the pain in his eyes, _

"_Slow enough that Sam let me come here." Sookie replied, looking at Bill as his face became worried. "Are you coming to Dallas with us?"_

_Eric stared at them as he heard those words, and Genevieve let the question hang in the thick air. "She could help." Bill told Eric, and glanced at Sookie. He was obviously concerned for her. "I don't think it is a bad idea, Eric."_

_I'll arrange the flight. Take her back with you and she can get packed. We'll be there for a few days, so make any arrangements that you need." Eric said, looking at something on his desk._

"_I will." Genevieve felt her heart drop, and she looked down. She knew better than to ask for any details, but she did excuse herself to go and find Nora. She was at the bar with Kathy and Fern, and they stared at her incredulously. _

"_What was that?" Nora asked her, and Genevieve blinked at her. She felt dazed. "You were on his lap, Viv. You barely know him!"_

_Genevieve did not have the time nor inclination to explain, and she waved a hand to dismiss it. "Yeah. That. I am going to be returning to town with Bill and Sookie tonight, and leaving for Dallas with them…..soon. Go ahead and leave when you need to. Hang out in the apartment if you want to."_

"_Dallas? With him?" Nora asked her, staring at her friend like she was crazy. "Viv, what is going on?"_

"_I can't explain it right now." Genevieve replied, catching Sookie's gaze across the room. "I'll…..I'll see you later." She strode across the bar, and met up with her friend. "Leaving?"_

"_Yes. We need to get ready, since we're flying out tomorrow." Sookie said, and Genevieve gave her a perplexed look. _

"_Don't they sleep during the day?" _

"_I guess it is a special airline. I have not used it before." Sookie waited for Bill, and Genevieve saw him come out of the office with Eric. Eric met her eyes, and she searched his face for something like what she was used to. There was not a hint of arrogance now, just pure fear and worry. She let Sookie pull her out of the bar slowly, not wanting to leave him. _

"_What is the importance with his?" Genevieve asked them, trying to make sense of things._

_The missing vampire is his maker." Bill told her, and then it hit Genevieve. Eric was suffering a possible loss matching her own._


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, this may be the chapter that I attempt that scene, and I personally dread doing that. We shall see what happens.**

**I was home sick today and had some time. Enjoy the double chapters!**

_For how much longer can I howl into this wind?For how much longerCan I cry like this_

**Genevieve sat quietly in the back of the car, and she felt Sookie's eyes on her as she turned her head. "Genevieve? Are you OK? What happened back there with the two of you?"**

"**I am trying to figure out how to help him now, Sookie. I could barely help myself when I went through my own situation." Genevieve replied, remembering his pain. Nothing remotely like her situation had happened yet, but he was scared of it. **

"**What were you doing there tonight?" Sookie asked her, now turned around fully.**

**Genevieve focused on her friend, smiling slightly at her concerned face. "I was taken there by Nora, who knows nothing about whatever Eric and I had. She had no idea, and I agreed to going inside." She remembered his hand holding her to him, and the feeling of his lips on her neck. She shivered slightly. "I don't know where the moment was going, but we had one. A very public one, that I cannot explain."**

"**Now questions will be asked, at least by Nora." Sookie reasoned, and Genevieve nodded. "Maybe you'll have some when you go home after this."**

"**He is colder now more than ever." Genevieve told her, but felt a need to help him. "But I am glad to help out where I can. Thanks for pushing for me, Bill."**

"**I think it's better to have someone with Sookie." Bill told her, and she looked up.**

"**Do you think this is going to be dangerous?" Sookie asked him, and he looked at both of the girls. **

"**They know who has Godric, the sheriff. It is an anti vampire group that calls themselves a church, The Fellowship of the Sun. They have a two thousand year old vampire in their captivity, and I don't feel secure with sending anyone else in there knowing that." Bill explained, and Sookie glanced at Genevieve. "It sounds like Eric thinks he is still alive, and that someone can go in and find him. We're discussing more details there." **

**He pulled up to Genevieve's apartment, and Sookie came in to help her pack. They got enough clothes for a few days, and Genevieve smiled as she watched Sookie choose her outfits. Sookie found a lacy black tank top with matching tiny shorts in a drawer, and she looked at Genevieve with a smile. "Bring these."**

"**This isn't some romantic honeymoon." Genevieve reminded her, and looked down. Sookie walked up to her, and Genevieve remembered his words from the club. "I don't think that will be happening, Sookie."**

"**I heard him book the rooms. He only got two of them, Viv." Sookie told her, and Genevieve stared at her in shock. "His is a suite, so perhaps he is letting you decide."**

"**I haven't…..I have never been with anyone like that. He threw it in my face tonight, but I never really found out his real feelings about it. He was kind of cruel about it, but then he started getting on my case again for drinking there. Then he kissed me again." Genevieve told her, and Sookie hugged her with the clothes still in her hand.**

"**Bill was my first, Viv. I was so scared to finally give in, but it was more than I could have imagined." Genevieve looked at her in surprise. "I must warn you that being with a vampire is a lot different than just a guy. Good and perhaps bad." Genevieve shook her head, and bit her lip. "Let's finish this up and go take care of my luggage. Stay at my place tonight and we'll leave together. They're getting us at 4:00. It'll give us time to plan, and also beg Sam to let you off for a spell."**

**They were out of Genevieve's house in twenty minutes, with Genevieve packing her own night wear even though Sookie insisted on the black one. Genevieve shook her head and got back into the car with her leopard suitcase, and Bill smiled. "That is really something, Genevieve."**

"**Just a crazy New Yorker." Genevieve quipped, and shook her head. "Not so much anymore. I really like it here. Parts of it anyway." Sookie smiled sympathetically back towards her, and Bill laughed softly. "Is he capable of……really caring, Bill? Am I wasting my time with Eric?"**

"**I have never seen him actually do it. Not with a human nor hardly with a vampire. He seems to want you around, and I see a hint of warmth there. I hope he does not end up hurting you, Genevieve. You're a good woman for him." Bill told her, and they all got out as they pulled up to Sookie's house. "I heard what was said in the house. I don't want to pry, but Sookie can tell you how good our hearing actually is. Be careful with that choice, Genevieve. I hope I never make Sookie regret it."**

"**Thank you, Bill." Genevieve told him, sincerely appreciative of his advice. Sookie smiled warmly at him, and they packed her suitcase full of her cute clothes. Coffins were delivered to the house later that night, and Genevieve stared at them in wonder. They were placed in the living room, and she sipped her sweet tea as she stared at them from the kitchen. It was the form of daytime travel for vampires, and Eric had not arranged for a flight the night before. She grew tired within a few hours, and went up to the guest room and listened to her Ipod until she drifted off to sleep. Sookie and Bill were at his place packing and spending some alone time together, and Genevieve wondered what Eric was doing. It was only midnight, and she sighed. She closed her eyes and slept, and woke up to what the thought was a cool hand brushing her hair aside and kiss her head softly. She opened her eyes to see Eric there, leaning down by the bed. "Hi."**

"**I wanted to see you for a moment before I retired for the day." Eric told her, and she glanced at the clock to see that it would be sunrise soon. "I will see you again this evening when we arrive in Dallas. It will be a busy night."**

**Genevieve stared into his tired blue eyes, and reached out to touch his face. "How are you?"**

"**Concerned. He still has not shown up at the nest." Eric replied shortly, and she frowned. She missed passionate Eric right now. **

"**Why just one room, Eric? What do you want from me?" Genevieve asked him, and he looked down. **

"**I would like you to be near to me. I don't expect you to do anything." Eric told her, and gazed at her. "You have your own room with your own bed. You'll be safe with my presence nearby, being that vampires seem to be drawn to you."**

"**Are they?" Genevieve asked, and he looked at her with deep blue eyes. "I'm here, Eric. Don't suffer alone."**

"**I know you are." Eric leaned forward to meet her lips gently, and she slid her hand behind his head to hold him there. He made her feel alive even in a moment like this. "I am sorry that we got interrupted this evening." His voice was soft as he spoke against her mouth, and she breathed softly.**

"**It didn't start out so well." Genevieve murmured, brushing his icy lips again. "Where were we going with it?"**

"**I really don't know." Eric replied, sliding his hand down her exposed bare arm. "I don't know what I think about it." He kissed her again, and she felt him slide closer to her. He pulled away abruptly, and she looked at him. "I will see you tonight." He bowed his head as he stood up, and she watched him leave the room. She sighed and glanced at the window to see the sunrise growing dangerously closer. Her lips tingled again, and she pulled the covers over her. She slept a few more hours in the rising sun, and her and Sookie made breakfast and chatted in the kitchen. **

"**Can they hear us?" Genevieve asked Sookie, and the other girl laughed. **

"**They sleep deeply. Bill can feel my emotions to some level during sleep, and he would be aware if I was in danger or something like that."**

"**How come?" Genevieve asked, and Sookie looked at her with curious eyes.**

"**I have had his blood and he has had mine. It's kind of part of the moment." Sookie tilted her head. "You haven't done either?"**

"**Oh, no. Just kissed really. Really wonderful kisses." Genevieve replied, dropping her head to the table. "He knows how to be tempting, that one." They finished eating and cleaned the kitchen, getting ready to go and talk to Sam. **

"**Sookie, it's bad enough that you're risking this. Genevieve, are you sure? You don't really have any ties to them." Sam looked at her, and she bit her lip. "I guess you do." He glanced back and forth to them. "Be very careful and make those vampires take care of you." Sookie and Genevieve hugged Sam, and walked out of the office. La Fayette was walking by and he threw an arm around Genevieve warmly. **

"**Hey, girlfriend. What are y'all doing here before your shift tonight?"**

"**We are actually taking a few days off. We are helping Bill with something." Genevieve told him, and he raised his eyebrows at the two girls. **

"**You too, now? Viv, Viv, Viv." He shook his head slowly, and gave her a serious look. "Be careful out there. A cute little itty bitty girl like yourself would make a fine meal for one of them."**

"**I'll be fine." Genevieve promised him, giving a warm hug. She hurried out of there with Sookie and they finished up everything they needed to do before the car arrived to get them. It was a little odd to drive in the big hearse to the airport with Bill and Eric behind them, and Genevieve imagined his face as she gazed out of the window. They boarded and took their seats, choosing to sit across the aisle together. They were both sleepy, and they settled back quietly. Genevieve listened to music, closing her eyes and dozing easily. She was nervous about Dallas, not having any clue what to expect. It was easier to ignore it. She woke up as they landed, feeling Sookie shaking her shoulder gently. Genevieve glanced out of the window to see that is was very near dark, and she pressed her lips together as Eric entered her mind. The girls stepped off of the plane, and saw a man standing there with a crude sign with Bill's name on it. **

"**The driver." Sookie said, and Genevieve stared at him. He waved them over hurriedly, and she frowned. **

"**Compton party?" His voice was hesitant, as he glanced back and forth between them. "Two today?"**

"**We need the coffins." Sookie told him, and he grabbed her arm. Genevieve stared at him with surprise as he tried to pull her friend away, and Sookie called out Bill's name as she fought him. Genevieve shoved him away from her, and suddenly he was flanked by two angry vampires. Genevieve glanced back to see the open coffins a few feet away. "Blood bond." Genevieve murmured to herself, and saw Eric glance at her briefly. She met his eyes and then he stared down the man again. The real car showed up, and they all headed to the hotel with the attempted kidnapper in tow. The men were silent on the ride, as Bill protectively sat with Sookie as anger and worry filled his eyes. Genevieve watched them with quiet envy, wishing she had the certainty that they did. Eric was in front and she sat next to Sookie quietly, getting out as they pulled up. Eric and Bill took the man to a quiet corner of the massive lobby, as Sookie joined them. Genevieve watched as the man went into a daze and admitted that the Fellowship had hired him to kidnap Sookie to destroy their advantage with her ability. He didn't react emotionally to the questioning at all, and Genevieve watched in wonder. He seemed to almost be reading a script. Sookie was reading his mind to confirm what he said, and she nodded. The vampires gazed at each other, and then the man sat up straight and looked at them with confusion.**

"**Where am I?" His voice was shaky as he questioned them, and Bill smiled reassuringly.**

"**You merely drove us to our hotel for the night, and you were feeling faint. We wanted to assure that you were going to be alright." His words were very convincing, and Genevieve frowned. She was quiet in the elevator as they went to their rooms, and Bill and Sookie got off first. The girls shared a look and Genevieve smiled wanly at Bill. She followed Eric to the room thoughtfully, and waited as he opened the door. **

"**What did you do to that man?" Her voice was clear as she spoke, and he looked at her as he closed the door. **

"**It's called glamour. We are capable of making humans forget incidents that they need not remember." Eric told her, and she stared at him curiously. **

"**You have never glamoured me." Genevieve stated, and he slowly shook his head. "Why not? You could have that night in the cemetery so easily."**

"**I want you to be natural. I want your real reactions." Eric told her, his gaze intense on her. "Especially you."**

"**Don't make me forget any of it." Genevieve warned him, and looked around the room to distract herself. It was spacious and simple in it's luxuries, and she saw two other doors. She walked over to see that one was the biggest bathroom she had ever seen with a massive shower and a separate tub, and she sighed. A long soak in that would be amazing, but the presence behind her in the room might prevent that. Her mind wandered to him being in the tub with her, his lips on hers as he slid his hands over her wet skin. She shuddered, and walked to the other door to see a slightly smaller room with another king sized bed. She saw that her bag was already there, and she glanced at Eric. He was staring at the ground as he stood very still, his hands clasped. She sighed and glanced at the clock. "When do we have to be anywhere?" **

"**We have an hour. Do you require food? I can have something brought up." Eric asked her, his reverie broken. **

"**That would be great. I am going to take a shower before I do that and freshen up." Genevieve told him, and he met her eyes. "Airplane air." She walked into her room to get fresh clothes, and her make up bag. She carried them with a brush in her mouth to the bathroom, closing the door behind her. She stared at the door for a moment, choosing to lock it after a moment. She took a long and burning shower, enjoying the products that were at her fingertips. Genevieve stepped out and dried herself off, and brushed her freshly colored hair gently. It was a bit longer, and hung thickly past her ears. The red was vibrant and she brushed her fingers through it easily. She applied a light amount of make up, making her green eyes brighter and her pale skin more translucent. She pulled on skinny jeans and a black tank, finally going back into the room. Eric was sitting on the bed, his eyes closed as he leaned back. His shirt clung tightly to him, and she gazed at his perfect body silently for a moment. He pulled his legs up slowly, and she bit her red lip. "I didn't make us late, did I? The shower was incredible."**

"**No. We need to leave soon, if you do indeed want to go." Eric replied, his eyes still closed. **

"**I came here to help, Eric. I want to." Genevieve told him, walking back into her to room to set her stuff down. She grabbed a button up sheer red shirt to pull over her clinging tank top, and turned to see him in front of her. She held the shirt in front of her to cover herself a little, and he stroked her cheek. **

"**I am glad that you came. It means…..something." Eric told her, and she stared at him. "I hate to mess up your lipstick, but you look beautiful." He leaned in to kiss her, and she dropped her shirt as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He pushed her against the wall as he demanded her response, and she felt him lift her legs off of the ground and she wrapped them around him as best she could. She moaned as he pressed into her, and felt her willpower slipping. "The comfort that you could offer me." Eric murmured, sliding his hands up and gripping her upper legs. **

"**I want to." Genevieve gasped, and struggled to move. He let her feet hit the ground as he steadied her with his hands, and she slid her hands under his shirt slowly. "I want you, Eric." There was a knock at the door, and they stared at each other.**

"**Not this way, lover. Not for the wrong reasons." Eric told her, and she felt him let go of her. "That is Bill and Sookie. It's time to go." He hurried into the bathroom and removed any trace of the kiss, and she followed slowly and ducked in as he answered the door. She had remembered to grab her shirt, and she pulled it on as she reapplied her lipstick. Genevieve forced a smile at Sookie as she hurried to slide on her black chunky heels, but Sookie saw the look in her eyes despite it. The four left, and Genevieve barely looked at Eric. She had seen him slide on a leather coat, and he stood in the elevator staring forward. They took a black sedan to the house nestled back off of a long street, and Genevieve looked at the specious building nervously. Eric led them to the door and it was opened by a beautiful dark skinned vampire. She quickly looked the group over before she ushered them inside, and she gazed at Genevieve with interest before her dark eyes flicked to Eric. Introductions were made quickly, and Eric's eyes lingered on Genevieve as he said her name for the group of ten that stood in the spacious living room. She said a soft hello and took in the vampires and human man that the first woman stood beside closely. The situation was discussed, and it was apparent to Genevieve that Godric was deeply missed. Everything seemed to be chaos and she shrank back into the chair that she was sitting in. Her stomach growled, and she realized that she had not eaten. **

**Sookie began to discuss her plan of going in with the human, who was Isabel's human partner. They were to pose as an engaged couple looking for a wedding location, and Genevieve could see the concern on Bill's face. She looked at Eric, leaning against the wall and she stepped forward. His eyes fliscked to her, and she took a place beside Sookie. "I have an idea. I can go in with the two of them, posing as……Sookie's stepsister or something like that." Genevieve's pale skin and green eyes looked nothing like Sookie's beautiful tanned skin and blue eyes. Eric's eyes deepened with disapproval, and she glanced away from him. **

"**Why, Genevieve?" Isabel asked curiously, and Genevieve looked at her. "You don't know Godric."**

"**Safety in numbers." Genevieve replied quickly, and then looked around at everyone. "I might not know him, but he holds such power in this room. He needs to be back here where he belongs, and the more eyes we get in there, the more we can seek him out." She looked up at Eric, who was obviously seething inside.**

"**No." His voice was steel, and everyone looked at him. "You're not doing this, Genevieve."**

""**Eric, there would be three that way. It would be that much safer." Bill argued with him, stepping forward.**

"**You mean, Sookie would be safer that way. Selfish thought, Bill." Eric said, stepping towards Genevieve. **

"**I am here, Eric. I want Sookie to be safe, and I want to help…..I want to help you." Genevieve told him, staring at him. **

"**You are foolish, Genevieve. How many times must I see you in danger?" Eric demanded, and she looked up steadily into his face. "This is bad enough as it is."**

"**You really cannot tell me what to do." Genevieve told him, her eyes beginning to flash. "Who are you to even think that you can?" Eric stared down at he angrily, and she challenged him silently. The way he had turned her down that day flashed through her mind, and she felt a sting in her eyes. Genevieve broke her stare, and felt Sookie next to her as she wrapped an arm around her. Genevieve was tired of it. She glanced at him again and his eyes held a question through the rage that was still there, and she took a deep breath. "As I was saying, I think it could be faster and safer for all if three people were to go in. Once it is dark, we would have all of you as back up." She forced a confident smile around the room. "We get Godric out safely, and we're done."**

"**Then we get to destroy all of them," growled a vampire near her, his face savage as she glanced at him. She shuddered at his display, and then glanced at Eric as she imagined him letting his rage go. She could almost feel his anger as he glared at the floor, and she swallowed.**

"**He didn't want things that way, Stan." Isabel said, her gaze firm as she stared at him. "He would never stand for it." Stan grumbled, and then the others began to talk about the idea. They all approved of it, other than Eric who backed up against the wall again silently. Isabel walked up to Genevieve as they all gathered in conversation, and smiled at the tiny girl. "You stood up to him well, Genevieve. I like your plan, and it is much appreciated. Eric is very close to Godric, and very involved. I thought that you might be his human mate when you arrived." Genevieve gazed at him as he looked up, hearing it all. **

"**No, I am not." Genevieve said, and he narrowed his eyes as he looked away from her. "It would not be a good idea, as you can see. We would argue far too much." Isabel offered to have some food delivered for her and Sookie, and soon the girls were eating a gourmet meal in the kitchen away from the group. Genevieve was beyond starving at that point, not having eaten since lunch. She chewed on a bite of herbed chicken, and met Sookie's gaze. **

"**He was so angry with you. I have never seen him have such composure in a moment like that." Sookie said, and Genevieve thought again of the unfortunate vampire that could attest to Eric's rage. "He does not want you to get hurt, Viv. He cares for you."**

"**What does that do for me? He drives me insane." Genevieve told her, and sipped her much needed Coke. "This is not what I want, this controlling need to tell me how I help him. I am here for him. He apparently wants me to just sit in the stupid room and watch movies. After we're done here, I can go back to my life."**

**Sookie looked at her thoughtfully, and then smiled. "Sleep well on that one, Genevieve. It'll be a long few days for you." The evening winded down for the humans, and they were taken back to the hotel to rest for the next day. The plan was cemented, and everybody knew who they were going to be playing. Genevieve went to the room she was sharing with Eric, and took in the emptiness of it as he stayed back at the house. They had not spoken again, and she shook her head angrily. Genevieve went into her room and turned on the Television, changing into some cropped leggings and a shirt to relax in. Despite her anger and frustration, she fell asleep easily on the comfortable bed. She woke up later, surrounded by darkness and quiet. Her television was off and she assumed that he had returned. Genevieve grabbed her Iphone to use as light and went into the larger room slowly to see.**


	7. Chapter 7

I do NOT own any of the True Blood characters, only my own.

This is where I lose all of you as any kind of fan, since I am well aware that I blew this chapter badly with my lack of knowledge of the show. I tried my best and I hope you still kind of enjoy it. It's still fun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**All I wanted was you**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Genevieve saw that the front room was only lit dimly by one lamp, and could see dim light flickering in the bathroom. She realized that he was here and that she probably didn't really need to deal with it, and turned to go back into her room. "Awake, Genevieve?" The smooth voice came from the bathroom, echoing in the large room. "I can hear you, despite your effort to be quiet."**_

_**She took a deep breath and smelled the faint scent of vanilla. Candles. She stayed where she was, and spoke normally. "I just wanted to make sure it was you that was here. I noticed my television had been shut off. I am going to go back to sleep again."**_

"_**Come in here for a moment." His voice held a commanding tone, and she shook her head. Now would be the time to end it and just finish what she had come here for, like she had said. She walked slowly across the room and pushed the door open slowly, her breath stopping as she saw him relaxing in the bathtub in soft candlelight. **_

"_**Damn it." Genevieve muttered to herself, and stood in the doorway. **_

_**Eric gave her a look, and waved a hand for her to sit down. She sat down on the floor against the wall, away from him as she looked at his face. It was more stunning in the light, and took on a glow. "Did I wake you? You looked so peaceful when I returned." His eyes took her in, and she shook her head.**_

"_**Not specifically, I don't think. I just sort of woke up." Genevieve said, and sighed. "I didn't know that you needed baths."**_

"_**I don't. Not as you do. But I find it relaxing sometimes. It was a long night." His voice had an edge to it, and she looked at the beige tiles of the bathroom floor. **_

"_**You can say that again." Genevieve murmured, playing with her hair for a moment. "It will be concluded soon and you'll have Godric. It will all be fine."**_

"_**But you will be gone. For good this time?" Eric asked her, and she looked at him. He was looking at her curiously, his face relaxed. "I heard everything. I was surprised at your quick denial with Isabel."**_

"_**I would not call what happened earlier being mates. I said I would be with you and you turned me down." Genevieve reminded him, and he raised an eyebrow.**_

"_**I think you would have regretted such a hasty session, Genevieve. As tempting as your body was pressed against the wall like that, I had to say no. We could always make up for that now." His voice cut through her, and she glared at him. "Join me in here. It's nice and hot."**_

"_**You really are arrogant." Genevieve threw out, knowing that she would love to crawl into his arms in that water. "Aren't we discussing not seeing each other again?" **_

"_**I'm not." Eric disagreed, and she leaned her head in her hands. "I wanted to discuss my concerns about tomorrow. I think we got a little emotional about it earlier." **_

"_**You were being controlling and bossy." Genevieve said, feeling her anger rise. "I want to help you, and I want to be there for Sookie. I don't see anything wrong with that."**_

"_**I am already close to losing my maker, Genevieve. I am not willing to see your demise as well." Eric told her, holding out his hand. "Come closer, lover."**_

"_**What is the point?" Genevieve asked, peeking up at him. She felt a sting in her eyes, and remained where she was. "I am done when this is over. I don't want what this is becoming."**_

"_**You don't want the feelings that our embraces give you? You were ready to make love to me for the first time in your life just earlier today. I could feel it as well as hear your words." Eric said, and she sucked in her breath. "I can sense it now in you. I can smell it and hear your heart beating faster."**_

"_**Bastard." Genevieve said, hastily standing up. "Stop messing with me."**_

"_**How am I? I am trying to get you closer to me so I can touch you." Eric said, and she hated his velvet voice at that moment. "Please, Genevieve. I need you now." She felt tears slide down her face, and she stared at him. "Don't cry, lover."**_

"_**I am not your lover." Genevieve told him, and he chuckled.**_

"_**You want to be." Eric told her, and his eyes invited her to him. She wiped her eyes and walked forward, not looking into the water. She didn't want to see. "Sit by me." She did, and he stroked her hair gently. "Why are you crying?"**_

"_**I am frustrated."**_

"_**Why have you never made love before?" Eric pushed, and she shrugged.**_

"_**I lived in such a big city my whole life. In theory, you would think I would meet a lot of people but I didn't. To quote you, I didn't want it at a club somewhere either. I wanted it to be something good, something decent. Now I realize how complicated it really is."**_

"_**It does not have to be." Eric assured her, and she laughed without humor.**_

"_**Really? Let's just go do it now and I am sure everything will be fine then." Genevieve shook her head. "I am sure that you're fantastic and you'll feel great. What about after that?"**_

"_**I would only like to hold you tonight. I don't want to be alone. Nothing has to happen." Eric said, and she stared at him in surprise.**_

"_**Have you ever said that to a woman in your life?"**_

"_**They are normally the ones that ask things of me. I oblige them, and get what I need from it." Eric explained to her, holding her head as she tried to pull away. "Stop walking away. I do not want anything that you won't give." She relaxed slowly, and he smiled. "Good girl. Sit with me and then lie in my arms tonight. I need the memory should anything happen." **_

_**They sat quietly for several moments, as Genevieve let him stroke her hair. She would miss him terribly when this was over, and she closed her eyes. She went out when he dried off, and then he came out in a towel. "You really are beautiful." Genevieve told him, and he looked at her with soft eyes. **_

"_**So are you." He pulled something on, and brought a candle to the bedside, He slid under the covers and Genevieve looked at him reluctantly. She slid under them as well, and he pulled her over his chest. She rested on him, sliding her arms down his side as she felt his smooth skin. She closed her eyes, and let the hands stroking her hair and skin soothe her. Perhaps she needed the memory as well. Genevieve fell asleep in slow waves, and she reached up slowly to stroke his face in her daze. She opened her mouth to murmur something, and closed it again. "Sleep, lover."**_

_**Genevieve woke up curled up next to him, and she sucked in her breath. Her clothes were on, and she breathed a sigh of relief. She stared at him for a long moment, feeling a deep sadness at the fact this would end soon. He had changed the world that she had always known, and she felt tears in her eyes again. She sat up slowly, glancing at the clock. She needed to get ready for her day, and she was suddenly nervous. Genevieve leaned down to kiss his cheek softly, and he moved slightly. He reached out to touch her, and she shook her head. "You're something, Eric Northman." She took a shower and transformed herself slightly to Hayley, who was the stepsister of Karen. She gave herself a rebellious appearance, hoping it would help make them believe that she was being dragged their by the sweet and sincere Karen. Genevieve finished up with some liquid black eyeliner and appraised herself in the mirror. She pulled on her ripped capris and a random band tee shirt with some converse shoes. She chuckled a little as she looked at herself, and headed to Sookie's room after staring at Eric for another moment. She whispered something softly as she left, and looked down at the floor for a moment. Sookie was dressed in a pink flowered dress and looked so innocent and sweet as she opened the door, and Hugo was in a casual suit down in the lobby. They didn't talk as they drove to the Fellowship, saving their energy for their task at hand. When they pulled in, they saw a couple waving and smiling far too much. He was dressed in a blinding white suit, and she looked like a step ford wife in her powder blue power suit with the standard white blouse.**_

_**Sookie approached them with a wide smile and Genevieve took on the bored expression as her eyes surveyed the place. Hugo and Sookie discussed their upcoming wedding as they all walked through, and Genevieve met the couple's curious eyes with a few bored glances of her own. Sookie explained how Hayley was just coming to live with them after a bad spell on the East Coast, and she really wanted something positive for her. It was in the office that the three realized they were pinned down, once the mention of a lockdown came up. They tried to get out fast with the excuse that they needed some things, and that was when Genevieve knew they were in trouble. A large balding man stepped up to them when they were planning to leave, and Sookie gave Genevieve a look that scared her. Steve took them through a door into what looked like a basement, and Genevieve heard him saying something about his father as he did. Sookie claimed claustrophobia immediately, but Genevieve found herself shoved into her friend. They were all pushed into a storage area and locked in, and Genevieve took a hard fall onto the concrete floor. She sat up dazed and came up yelling at them to let them out, and looked at Sookie in a panic. They were called names like traitors and vampire lovers, and then left alone. Genevieve looked around and thought of something. "Godric, are you here?" She spoke in a voice loud enough to be heard there but not upstairs, since she did not want to draw more attention. Hugo began to panic, and Sookie looked closely at him. "You did this. You're part of them."**_

_**Hugo held up his hands as Genevieve came towards him in the small space, and she hit at him uselessly. "Will Bill know?"**_

"_**He should, but it is daylight." Sookie said in a panicked voice, and she looked around desperately. "You didn't bond with Eric?"**_

"_**No, though I wish I hadn't been so stubborn now." Genevieve replied, wondering if his fear would come true. She closed her eyes and pictured his face in her mind, and longed to see him so badly right then. They all gave up and sat down eventually, calmed by the fact they had not seen anyone and might not be hurt. Genevieve looked up when she heard a door what seemed like hours later, weak with hunger. She had never eaten anything this morning. The bald man came down and eyed them with a twisted smile. He came in and his eyes rested on Hugo, and he punched him in the face. Sookie and Genevieve tried to escape quickly, but he shoved them hard into a corner. Hugo was beaten further, and Genevieve struggled to get up. Sookie was knocked out, and she looked at her friend closely. Genevieve glanced up to see the man approaching her and she pushed herself backwards. **_

"_**Come here, pretty girl." He yanked on her legs and pulled her to him, and she kicked as she tried to get away. Genevieve felt herself sliding across the floor, and she cried out as he unbuttoned her pants. **_

"_**No, no! Help me." Genevieve begged, and suddenly the man was on the ground after she heard a sickening crack. She stared up at a small vampire, who gazed at her with soft grayish blue eyes. He looked so young, only about sixteen and she was surprised by his strength as he offered her assistance getting up. "Are you Godric?"**_

"_**I am." He had a sense of peace around him, and she tilted her head. **_

"_**You're Eric's maker?"**_

"_**You know my child. Are you alright?" Godric asked her, his voice concerned. **_

"_**Bruised up," Genevieve replied, sitting with Sookie as she came to. "If you can get into this spot, why have you not escaped?"**_

"_**No need. They have been fair to me." Godric looked at the women, and clasped his hands together. "I offered myself to them, knowing that they would hurt another of my kind of I did not. I am ready to see the end."**_

"_**But why? So many want you free, and we came to find you for that reason."**_

"_**Foolish bravery. You could have, and still may get hurt. No need for it all." Godric said, shaking his head. He looked up the stairs, and smiled. "Down here, my child." Eric and Bill came down in a blur, and Bill took Sookie into his arms. Eric glanced at Genevieve with piercing eyes, and then focused on Godric as he turned to him. **_

"_**Is this your doing? These humans risking life for me?" Godric asked him, and Eric bowed his head. "Eric, I chose this."**_

_**An alarm sounded, and everybody looked around. Godric ordered them to get out of the building safely and with an added strict order not to harm anyone in the building. Eric took Genevieve's hand and Bill led Sookie up the stairs quickly as they used their added senses. They hid behind a wall for a moment, and Eric looked at Genevieve's bruised face with a critical gaze. "I didn't want you harmed."**_

"_**I am fine. Let's do this." Genevieve urged him, and he looked at the door in front of them. He strolled towards the group of excited young men as the others hid, appearing very human as he did. He had one handing him a stake to protect against the vampires that were loose as the announcement kept saying, when suddenly Genevieve called out to him. He turned as another approached him with a stake, and belted the man across the room with small movement of his hand. Genevieve shuddered lightly, and then Eric was pulling her through the main church quickly. They looked around for an exit, when Steve stepped out. Genevieve watched in stunned silence as Eric stepped forward to him upon the mention of Godric, letting her hand go. She heard nothing as he was wrapped in silver chains, and she heard his skin sizzling. "Eric, no!" Genevieve screamed, feeling her feet give way as she tried to run to him. Somebody held her in place, and she felt the tears sliding down her face. He gazed at her with regret and sadness, and she fought against her captor. Sookie was dragged in alone, and Genevieve searched for Bill desperately. Sookie shared a look with her that implied to say nothing, and then Genevieve heard Steve talk about a vampire BBQ in a thrilled voice. She turned to stare at him, and gave Eric a smirk. "Godric was perfectly willing, but who needs him? We have a perfectly good vampire here."**_

"_**I offer myself in his place and the girls." Eric said weakly, wincing in pain. **_

"_**Eric, no!" Genevieve screamed, struggling again. "Don't leave me!"**_

_**She met his eyes and searched them desperately for something that would tell her would stay with her. Genevieve felt her heart drop as he she imagined his burning in the sun, and it hit her. She loved Eric Northman with all that she had. They had battled, they were both stubborn, and she hated him at times. But she loved him and could not lose him. She pushed back a sob and began to slip to the ground, but her captor held her up. Eric turned away and she fought again against the arms that held her weakly. Sookie watched her with sadness on her face for a moment, and Genevieve looked back at her. "These girls can burst into flames attached to you, for all I care. They are traitors and vampire whores. They are worthless." Steve said, and she saw Eric try and struggle. "I don't know what has you all worked up, Genevieve." Steve pronounced her name very slowly and carefully, and she glared at him with what little strength that she had anymore.. "I just don't see it."**_

_**Sookie pleaded with Steve to spare Eric as well, and it was then that the cheering crowd grew silent as heavy footsteps entered the room. Genevieve turned to see Stan and the other vampires from the house, with an evil glint in his eyes. "It's been awhile, Newlin. It is time to pay for taking Godric." Everything happened so quickly after that, and Genevieve soon saw vampires ready for attack. She gasped and dropped to the ground as the one that held her became a victim. Genevieve found some strength and ran to Eric, sobbing as she did. She weakly tugged at the chains, staring into his face. She got them free, trying not to look closely at his skin that peeled with them. "Eric, Eric. Please be alright." She helped him up slowly, and suddenly she saw him pinning Steve Newlin to the shiny floor of the church, his teeth bared as rage showed on his face. Genevieve ran to Sookie and Bill, when a voice came from above all of them.**_

"_**Stop this madness now." Godric watched all of them, with a deep sadness etched into his face. Genevieve gazed up at him, and then saw Eric stand up. Godric spoke to his vampires about shedding no blood here, and he asked Steve Newlin for a peaceful end to this ordeal. Steve refused and Eric glared at him. Genevieve looked around in shock to see that nobody was hurt, and that the vampires had backed off. She gave Eric a look, shuddering as she remembered his fangs. She had not seen them yet, and she looked down. The group left Steve Newlin alone in the room, both vampires and humans leaving together. Nobody spoke, but Eric did walk beside Genevieve as he clasped her hand tightly. She gazed into his eyes, and he searched hers for something. They got outside and Genevieve took a deep breath. She knew that her life would never be the same after what she had seen that day. She got into some random car with Sookie and Bill, watching as Eric walked to his maker. She saw the love in his face for Godric, and the way he was focused on him. Genevieve let her face drop into her hands as the car moved, and Sookie stroked her back. **_

"_**We are all going to Godric's nest for a welcoming back, of sorts." Bill said softly, and the girls groaned. **_

"_**I would love a quick trip back to the hotel before that. It would be nice not to look like…this…when I get there." Genevieve said, realizing how all of the black eyeliner must look. **_

"_**Me too. I feel a little sloppy." Sookie said, and Genevieve could not help but laugh. After all of that, Sookie felt sloppy. **_

"_**If you girls move fast, we'll do it." Bill told them, and they both laughed together. They said nothing on the way to the hotel, as they took it all of what had happened. Genevieve wanted to see Eric so badly at that moment, but she assumed he was going to Godric's right away. She stumbled to the room and entered, sliding to the ground as she cried again. She found the strength to get the one dress that she had brought, and take a shower with relief, She washed away her tears and the feeling of the man's hands on her as he had tried to get her pants down. She threw the pants into the trash with disgust, never wanting to see them again. Genevieve brushed her hair for awhile, not bothering with anything else. She knew that the emotion was not over for the night. She pulled on her simple black dress and heels, and started to leave. Sookie was at her door in a white dress with red flowers, and she looked beautiful in it. The girl's hugged each other tightly, and Genevieve felt tears in her eyes again.**_

"_**This is going to be a long and emotional night." Genevieve said, and her and Sookie looked at each other as they pulled apart.**_

"_**You were really struggling back there watching Eric." Sookie said, and Genevieve nodded with tears in her eyes. **_

"_**I love him. I know it now after that. What would I have done if he would have…." Genevieve let her voice trail off, thinking about it. "I can't go through that again."**_

"_**Tell him tonight." Sookie said, and Genevieve nodded. They met Bill in the lobby and went to the house, where a few more had gathered. Genevieve walked through the doors and looked around, remembering the last time they had been there. Godric was sitting in a corner talking to Eric, and they both looked at Genevieve as she walked in. She stared back at Eric, forcing herself to stay in place. She only wanted to rush into his arms and hold him. Isabel stepped forward and hugged her, and she welcomed the woman's warmth. **_

"_**You sounded so brave back there, Genevieve. Good job." Isabel told her, and Genevieve smiled wanly. "It is a whole new world, isn't it?' Genevieve nodded, and Isabel glanced at Eric as he stared at Genevieve. "I do hope you'll be in it now."**_

"_**I do as well, Isabel." Genevieve said, smiling at her. The women sat and chatted, as Sookie brought some food for her and Genevieve and joined them. Isabel's face dropped as Hugo was mentioned, and she closed her eyes. "I'm so sorry." Genevieve told her, and the vampire nodded. **_

_**It was then that he was brought through the doors and dropped in front of Godric by two other vampires. The whole house watched in silence as Hugo pleaded with the sheriff, and Isabel walked slowly up to the scene. She softly admitted her love for him despite it all, and Godric told Eric to get Hugo out of Dallas and to the border with no harm done. Everybody seemed shocked, but Godric gazed at them all with peace in his eyes. Genevieve felt tears in her eyes at the Isabel's proclamation of her love, and she glanced down. She felt a hand in her hair, and looked up to see Eric looking at her for a moment. "I want to speak to you when I get back,"**_

"_**Yes, Eric." Genevieve agreed, and watched as he left the house. She glanced up at Godric, who was watching her with warm eyes. He beckoned to her and she had to laugh a little as she stood. "Summoned." She walked up to him, and stood there as she did not know what to do. "Godric, I am so glad that you're back. I don't know you as well as these others, but I have seen the pain that your loss caused very first hand."**_

"_**Thank you for your bravery there at the Fellowship. I would not have done it that way myself, and Eric has been chastised, but I do appreciate it." Godric told her, gesturing for her to sit with him. "He did not want you there. He is very protective of you."**_

"_**He is. It causes problems sometimes, since I am so stubborn." Genevieve admitted, tucking her hair behind her ears. **_

"_**He loves you, Genevieve. Do you feel the same?" Godric asked her, and she nodded.**_

"_**I have been fighting it for quite some time, but the idea of losing him is what made me see it." Genevieve admitted, and she smiled at Godric, relieved at having said it. **_

"_**Take care of him. He needs somebody like you." Godric told her, and sat back. He sighed and clasped his hands together.**_

"_**What is it?" Genevieve asked, and he began to speak of his life. He spoke of great violence and harder times, and he gazed at all of the vampires. "Some of these still thrive on the violence. I try and teach them differently. Now that we are out in the open, I want it to be peaceful. I want to live among humans and exist together without the fear." He gazed at Genevieve. "My child is still learning himself. I see a change in him since you entered his world. He seems to be calming down."**_

"_**I can only hope so." Genevieve said, and leaned forward and took Godric's hand. "I want what you describe as well. I have never feared vampires, though some of what I saw today did shock me. The way they had those people pinned and the fangs…." Genevieve shuddered, and Godric squeezed her hand comfortingly. "He killed a vampire over me, I think. I was attacked at his club when we first met, and he saved me."**_

"_**He told me about it." Godric said, and she looked at him. "He hated seeing you threatened like that. I think that he loved you then." Godric looked into her eyes, "Unwanted feeding is prohibited, Genevieve. He was doing his job, though a bit thoroughly due to your involvement." He smiled at her. "He will never hurt you like that."**_

"_**I have never seen his fangs. That surprises me." Genevieve said slowly, and shook her head. "I guess we have not really spent a lot of time together."**_

"_**He has control over that." Godric assured her, and she looked at him. "Never fear him. Fear for others if they harm you, but don't fear him for yourself." Godric looked up, and Genevieve followed his eyes. Eric had walked back in, and she realized how long they had been talking. He looked at Genevieve and Godric, still holding hands, and his eyes locked with hers. "Go to him, Genevieve." Godric told her, and she nodded. She impulsively hugged him, and then walked across the room to where Eric stood. She felt nervous and shy, and she looked at the ground as she approached him. She stood in front of him, and slowly reached out to touch the tight black tank top that covered his skin.**_

"_**Eric, why did you…….do that back there?" Genevieve asked him, her voice breaking as she slid her hands around his waist. "I could have lost you."**_

"_**I could have lost you and Godric. I had to offer myself." Eric told her, stroking the bruise from her fall gently. "I wish I could have had the pleasure of killing the man that tried to lay his hands on you." All sounds around them stopped as she looked up into his face, and she met his intense eyes silently. "You were ready to lose me after this last night."**_

"_**Not like that." Genevieve told him, pulling herself closer to him. In heels she was a little taller, and she was at chest level. She held him tightly, and he stroked her hair. "I never want to lose you." She felt tears in her eyes, and she closed them as she took in the feel of their embrace. **_

"_**Genevieve." Eric's voice was low and she gazed up at him. He leaned down to meet her lips, and she felt the tears sliding down her face as he did. Genevieve dimly heard a loud voice near them, and realized that everyone else had grown quiet. Eric pulled away from her and they both looked as a young man stood in front of the room with explosives and bullets covering his torso. Genevieve heard the explosion and felt herself hit a wall, then pain as she wandered in and out of consciousness. She heard voices dimly, and then everything went black.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is the next chapter to my tale. I don't think it's my best as I have been distracted, but I hope you enjoy it. I am bumping the rating up to M, as things may get a little saucy as well. So be warned. Enjoy!! **

**I do not own any of the True Blood characters, or any other lyrics that I may use in any story.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Hold you in my arms. I just wanted to hold you in my arms._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Genevieve slowly became aware that she was in a bed with the covers over her, and she slowly turned her head. She was groggy, and it took her a moment to open her eyes. She felt a very strong sense of worry and fear, and a warmth as well. Once her eyes focused, she realized that she was in the hotel room in the main bed and she frowned as she tried to think. "You're awake, Viv." Sookie's relieved voice startled her, and she turned her head slowly to see her friend. "I am so glad to see those green eyes of your open."_

"_What happened?" Genevieve asked, and Sookie took her hand as the door opened. Eric strode in, and she stared at his handsome face as he looked at her with concern. He took a seat on the bed in a flash, and she looked between them. "Is someone going to tell me? I am still kind of fuzzy."_

_Sookie glanced at Eric, and spoke. "That night at Godric's, a member of the Fellowship came in all ready to blow up and kill everyone there. You two were pretty close and you took a couple of bullets and hit the wall pretty hard. Eric tried to block it, but it all happened so fast and stuff was flying all over the place. We've been so worried, sweetie."_

"_Was….was anyone else hurt?" Genevieve asked, trying to process it in her mind. _

"_Two vampires and their human companions were killed, and several hurt. The main ones survived, but there were so many injuries. Good thing vampires heal up pretty well, but it took a little more for you." Sookie exchanged a look with Eric, and he took her other hand slowly. _

"_What do you mean?" She felt a warm rush of emotion, and she blinked. _

"_I gave you my blood during one of the moments that you were conscious." Eric told her, and she gazed into his dull eyes. "It was so hard to keep you awake for it, but you were losing a lot of blood and you were a mess. It healed you, and you have been asleep for a whole day. A very long one." _

"_I have never seen someone act so fast the way he took care of you. He knew just what to do." Sookie said, and Genevieve looked at her. _

"_People do that? Seriously?" Genevieve asked, her eyes surprised._

"_Only if they know a helpful vampire." Sookie replied, squeezing her hand. "Bill had to do it for me before. It has it's side effects, but better then being in a hospital for a spell or worse."_

"_What are they?" Genevieve asked, looking at Eric. He dropped his eyes, and she squeezed his hand. "Tell me."_

"_I can sense your emotions because of it, and know where you are."_

"_Is that what I am feeling then? Your emotions? I woke up with this rush of stuff inside of me." Genevieve said, and she felt a wash of guilt._

"_It is." Eric replied, and she felt an emotion that made her look curiously at him. "It also causes you to dream of the one that gave you the blood. They can get very sexual in nature." Genevieve raised her eyebrows and blushed a little, and Sookie giggled. _

"_It's worth it, Viv. You're here with us, and that I what matters." Sookie got Genevieve some cold water, and she sipped it slowly. _

"_So has anything else happened?" Genevieve asked, and tried to sit up a little. Eric watched her cautiously, and she sighed. "It feels good to move again." She drew her knees to her chest, realizing that she was in underwear and some type of tank top. She slid that hand that Sookie had dropped as she ran to the bathroom under the covers, and looked at him. "Where was I hit?"_

"_The abdomen and the chest." Eric told her, his voice pained. She traced her skin and felt some small scars, and she looked at him again. _

"_It feels like they are not that big." She wondered if he had seen her naked, and he stroked her face gently. _

"_I haven't looked at them. I just forced you to drink." She wondered if he was answering her unspoken question, and she remained quiet. "There is a meeting with the main PR representative of the vampires. It is tomorrow night. She has had to answer some questions, and is not pleased at all."_

"_How do you feel? Did it hurt to move?" Sookie asked, as she came out of the bathroom._

"_No, actually. It didn't." Genevieve replied, smiling a little. "I kind of like this health plan." She stretched and yawned. _

"_Are you hungry? I can get some food for you." Sookie offered, and Genevieve nodded. Sookie found out what she liked, and went down to get it across the street. Eric stared at her, his eyes full of pain._

"_I brought you here and all of this happens to you. You could have been killed, Genevieve." Eric told her, and moved closer to her. "I almost lost you." She saw a small drop of red in the corner of his eye, and she gazed at him._

"_Tears?" He nodded, and she drew him to her. "Don't, Eric. I am alright. I feel better than that right now. Thank you. Thank you for saving my life." He held her close and she closed her eyes. She suddenly remember the Fellowship and him in the chains, and she gasped. _

"_Genevieve? What is it?" He lifted his head to gaze at her. _

"_I remember things. You were ready to die there." Genevieve said, and he nodded slowly. "You were going to leave me."_

"_It would have served to save you." Eric told her, and she stared at him. "I would die to save you." He lowered his lips to hers gently, and she felt the electricity between them. She pulled him closer, and he kissed her harder as he tried to slide under the covers. "Genevieve, I-"_

"_Eric, I love you." Genevieve whispered against his lips, cutting him off. "I have always loved you, and always fought it. I can't do that anymore."_

_He was next to her then, sliding his hand down her body as he kissed her again. His body next to hers felt good, and she moaned as he moved his lips to her neck. "I love you, Genevieve. I thought you would not be here to tell." There was a knock at the door, and they both groaned. "Sookie." He kissed her lips hard and stared into her eyes. "I love you." He got out of the bed and answered the door, and Genevieve smiled at the sight of food. She sat up all the way, letting her covers fall to her waist as she ate. She looked at Eric a few times warmly, and Sookie smiled at her knowingly. She left after the sandwich was finished, and Eric stared at Genevieve for a long moment. He looked tired, possibly more pale than normal. He slid under the covers again to hold her, and she faced him as she traced his lips with her finger. _

"_Are you OK? You look a little worse for wear." Genevieve told him, and smiled. "Though as gorgeous as always nonetheless."_

"_I gave you a lot of blood, and I have not had any myself. I would not leave your side for anything. I was out discussing the meeting with Bill only for a moment when you awoke." Eric explained, and she pulled herself closer. "I'll get to it." He kissed her with eager lips, and she let an idea creep into her mind. She pushed him gently onto his back, and rested on him for a moment before she kissed his lips with a light brush of her own. She moved to his neck, and felt him groan softly. He slid his hands over her legs as she straddled him, and she took in his sweet taste with pleasure. _

"_Take mine." Genevieve told him, and felt his gaze. "Take my blood." _

"_Are you sure?" Eric asked her, his eyes responding excitedly to her words. She nodded and he sat up as he held her in his lap. "I will avoid any marks on your neck. You'll have enough to explain when you arrive home." He gripped her waist softly, and kissed her. She pulled him closer as he deepened the kiss, and his tongue teased her lips. She parted her lips and moaned as he captured them eagerly. She responded by tracing his tongue with her own, finding his fangs out in surprise. She tested them with the tip, and they pricked her slightly as she moaned again. Eric slid his hands under her shirt and over the skin of her back as he sucked harder, eager for every drop. Genevieve began to feel waves of desire, of love. She felt him harden underneath her, and he moved to her neck as he kissed her down to her shoulder. He hesitated, and she tilted her head further. "Genevieve." His voice was a murmur, as he lowered his head and slowly sank his teeth into her skin. There was slight hint of a prick, and then a gradual sucking and she gasped at the pleasurable feeling. She whimpered softly, sliding her hands through his hair as she felt her desire grow stronger. He pulled away after a few moments, and his eyes were bright and full of his lust as he met hers. He kissed her again, and she allowed him to deepen it immediately. He pulled away and stared at her as he slid her shirt up slowly. "Do you want this?"_

"_Can you feel that I do?" Genevieve asked him in a low voice, trying to control her need._

"_Among other things, yes." Eric assured her, lifting it and throwing it to the floor. He kissed her skin tenderly, and his hands slid over her slowly as he touched her. She gasped and her own fingers found the hem of his tank top and pulled it up. She slid her fingers over his back once it was off, and moaned as his lips and hands took turns. He turned her to her back in one fluid motion, and his hands rested on her hips. He slid off her underwear, and tossed aside his own clothes eagerly. She breathed deeply, as he slid his fingers up her thigh slowly. "Did you like that at the club that night?" Eric asked her, and his smile was seductive._

"_It completely silenced me. I was so ready to argue with you." Genevieve replied, and he chuckled. "You are pretty sexy up there in that throne." She arched her back as he touched her, entering her with one finger. _

"_You have never been touched." Eric observed, as she cried out. "Genevieve, are you sure about this?"_

_Genevieve moaned and moved against him. "I want you to make love to me, Eric. I love you so much." She felt her body shudder, and she closed her eyes as waves of release took over. He moved over her then, parting her legs gently. He entered her, and she winced a little as he stroked her hair back. She let the pain pass, and then she stared up at him. He lowered himself over her and she memorized every movement, reaching down to pull him deeper. She cried out loudly as another shattering climax took over her body, and he gripped her waist tightly as he followed. She breathed deeply as he fell next to her, gathering her into his arms as he kissed her hair gently. "Tell me again why I waited for that." She slid her arms around him, and saw him smile._

"_Do you mean with me or in general?"_

"_What do you think?" She kissed his skin gently, taking in the smooth feel and vanilla taste, tracing her fingers over her skin. "So smooth. I always thought you were so sexy, but I really had no idea just how much."_

"_Did you?" Eric asked her, and she looked at him. "I thought that you were attracted to me, but you are such a stubborn girl."_

"_I had a lot of emotions to fight, and I really thought that you deserved better than the mess that I was." Genevieve told him, sliding her hand down his back. "I wasn't sure about you either. You were so arrogant."_

"_It was always easy before you." Eric told her, sliding down to kiss her. "I can't stay away from you, Genevieve."_

"_What are we now?" She whispered to him, almost afraid of the answer. _

"_I am all yours now, if you'll have that. I would like you to be only mine. It'll mean some adjustments, but we can figure it out together." Eric told her, and she smiled. "I want you in every way, Genevieve, like we were tonight. Did you like everything that I did?"_

"_You are referring to the feeding? It was kind of really good foreplay, wasn't it? I would not really know, of course, but I would be fine with it. I hate the idea of you feeding from anyone else."_

"_I won't." She pressed herself into him, and closed her eyes. "I love you."_

"_I love you." She knew that she had just slept and that she should not be tired, but she felt so relaxed. She drifted off to sleep as he traced her skin with his fingers gently, slipping into a dream of him with a smile. _

_Genevieve woke up in the late morning next to him, and touched his sculptured face gently. She remembered the night before with a smile, and sat up slowly. Hunger hit her hard, and she sighed. Genevieve got out of bed and headed to the shower, enjoying the hot water on her skin. She looked in the mirror at her shoulder, surprised by the marks. They were not nearly as noticeable as she had expected. She brushed her hair back and held it in place by a headband, pulling on jeans and a shirt to go downstairs for food. Genevieve saw his flip flops on the floor and laughed as she tried to fit them on her tiny feet. She found her own after she gave up, and slipped the room key into her pocket. The lobby had a small selection of food, and she wrinkled her nose at it as she stared at the few pastries and fruit. "It's pretty bad, isn't it?" Genevieve jumped at the sound, and heard Sookie laughing at her. "Let's go to the diner across the street."_

"_Don't do that!" Genevieve told her, beginning to giggle. "There are humans here too. You would think they would cater to us just a little bit." The hotel catered to vampires, with the rooms that were light tight if needed and all of the fixings. _

"_You would think." Sookie agreed, and the girls walked outside. _

"_Damn, I need some money." Genevieve said, beginning to turn around. _

"_It's on me. Bill had some cash in his wallet." Sookie smiled innocently, and Genevieve shook her head. "You should check Eric's sometime." She looked at her friend at the mention of his name, and smiled at the tint on Genevieve's pale cheeks. "I can assume last night went well."_

"_You could." Genevieve replied, unsure of what to say. _

"_He was so worried, Viv. I almost think he was a little worse than when Godric was missing. He would not leave your side, but he was so nervous. He didn't even ask if anyone else was hurt until he had tended to you." Sookie told her, and Genevieve blinked. "And now look at you. His blood must be very strong, more so than Bill's. Your skin is glowing, your hair actually has highlights, and your eyes are greener than ever. You look so beautiful."_

"_I do? I didn't notice this morning, but I am all of on my sleep schedule being down for a day." Genevieve stared at the ground, and felt Sookie looking at her as they approached the restaurant. _

"_It's OK to feel the way that you do. I did as well." Sookie told her, and Genevieve looked at her face. "I was so happy the morning after we had first made love, and I felt so strong. It's nothing to be ashamed of, Viv. You love him, and he loves you just as much."_

"_Yeah, I do. I think he does too." Genevieve replied, and Sookie squeezed her hand. _

"_He does." The girls got a table and ordered, and Genevieve asked Sookie quiet questions about dating a vampire. Sookie was happy to explain, and made Genevieve blush a few times. They spent a long time together, and then Genevieve went back upstairs to relax and watch a movie. She ended up falling asleep, and woke up to cool arms around her and lips caressing her neck gently. _

"_Hello, beautiful." Eric's voice was low and seductive in her ear, and she relaxed as he held her. "I was hoping you would be beside me, but at least you were close."_

"_I didn't want to disturb your rest." Genevieve told him, and he laughed softly. The rooms were dim with just a couple of lamps on, and she looked at his face as her breath stopped. He stroked her hair, and his eyes met hers as they seemed to deepen in color. "I guess that might be kind of hard to do?"_

"_When I sleep deeply, yes. If I am distracted, not always. I am sure that you could find a proper way to wake me up." Eric told her, his lips grazing hers gently._

"_Do you really think I would wake you up in such a manner? I know you need your sleep." Genevieve smiled at him, and he stared at her. "Though I could get used to such a pleasant greeting myself. It's a shame that we kind of sleep opposite."_

"_It is a downfall to it." Eric said, and she nodded slowly. "You could always go to my schedule, if we work out well."_

"_Do you think we won't? I only have the experience of a couple stupid high school relationships to go on, and you can see how well that worked out." Genevieve said, and he kissed her deeply._

"_We do seem to have a certain pull toward each other." Eric murmured, and she snuggled close to him. "No regrets, lover?" _

"_Of course not. There is a reason I am sleeping dressed in nearly nothing, sir. I guess I am not that noticeable." Genevieve teased him, and he raised his eyebrows. "You do have time before this meeting that you're looking forward to, don't you?"_

"_Lots." Eric replied dryly, pulling her on top of him. "I think I could use the tension release before dealing with the cold bitch that is Nan Flanagan. I did notice you as well, Genevieve. I am trying not to come on too strong too fast with you. You're not the typical toss away human."_

"_What am I?" Genevieve asked him, as he removed her tank top easily. _

"_A challenge." Eric replied, pulling her down to kiss him. He held her close to him and she felt their combined desire wash over her in waves as she melted into him. When he felt his teeth sink into her skin, she moaned softly and pulled him closer. "I love you." She smiled at his words as he pulled away from her, and felt him tear off her underwear with one movement. _

_Eric got ready for the very late meeting a few hours later, after Genevieve realized how noticeable she was. She watched him from the bed as he stood up reluctantly, and bit her lip. "Do you want me to go with you? It sounds like it could be rough."_

"_I know you're not used to staying up quite this late. It's not necessary." Eric told her, preparing to take a shower. _

"_I sense your worry." Genevieve told him, and he looked at her with piercing eyes. "I'll be OK, if that is what you want."_

"_I think that I do." Eric told her, holding out his hand. She got up to join him in the huge shower, and they spent a bit more time in there than planned. She ran into her room and grabbed some black slacks and a purple shirt, yanking her hair up into a flip as she clipped it in the front. Genevieve threw on some make up quickly, focusing on her tired eyes and pale skin with dark lipstick and mascara. Eric smiled at her as he stood in his slacks and button up shirt approvingly, and she took his hand as they went to the second floor together. When they entered the room, Godric was seated in the middle with Isabel while Sookie sat with Bill on the other couch. Genevieve acknowledged her with a small smile as she stood with Eric against the opposite wall that the commanding Nan Flanagan stood against. She was not a tall woman, but her drawn face framed with a severe blond bob commanded the room somehow. She eyed the group with one raised eyebrow, her gaze settling for a moment on Genevieve as Eric's arm held her close to him. Genevieve swallowed slowly, and then Nan started to talk. She demanded to know about the fellowship and the house, and Godric patiently answered her questions, as Genevieve felt Eric's hand tense up on her. His silent reaction to the interrogation was making her head hurt, and she closed her eyes for a moment. She was suddenly exhausted, and her emotional high from earlier in the evening faded away. _

"_Sheriff, perhaps you should not have kept your pet up past her bedtime." Nan's voice said, and Genevieve's eyes shot open. "Try and keep up. Not that I know why you're here to begin with."_

"_Excuse me? His pet? I was at the fellowship trying to help Godric. He saved me from being raped and probably killed, with all due respect." Genevieve told her, her own rage enough for her at that moment. "Can't you see what he has done?" She felt Eric stroking her back to calm her, but his emotion cancelled that out and she felt her head pound again. She felt a wave of nausea, and stumbled out of the room hurriedly to find a bathroom. Thankfully, there was one down the hall and she heard someone follow her. _

"_Viv? What's wrong?" Sookie's voice called to her, and Genevieve's voice guided her to one of the stalls. "What is going on with you?"_

"_It is so weird, but I am experiencing his reactions. I mean really experiencing them, Sookie. It was giving me a headache in there, as well as making me feel nauseous." Genevieve told her, feeling that go away. "Did that happen after Bill gave you his blood? I noticed it when I woke up last night, but I think it is getting stronger now." _

"_No. I cannot so much s read his mind, but he senses my emotions now. Have you had that connection before?" Sookie asked curiously, and Genevieve smiled._

"_I did with my parents, on a smaller level. I always knew what they were thinking about any given situation."_

"_Hmmmm. This might be your ability, made stronger by his blood and the bond. You could let it wear off and see what happens, or just learn to control it." Sookie said thoughtfully, and Genevieve groaned._

"_I think it might kill me if I keep doing this. The good is certainly good, but the bad is painful."_

"_Does he know you're doing this?" Sookie asked her, and Genevieve shook her head._

"_I didn't think that much of it until back there. Bitch vampire didn't help either." Genevieve said, and looked at Sookie. "I hope she didn't hear me."_

_The girls made their way back to the hallway, and it was empty. They suddenly heard a few raised voices and walked toward the room. Eric's was louder than the rest and angry as he spoke to Nan. "Jesus." Genevieve groaned, holding her head again. Words were exchanged back, and the door opened. Nan Flanagan exited and shut the door hard, and gazed at the girls. "You missed all of the fun." She walked down the hall and Sookie and Genevieve looked at each other. The door opened again, and Eric came out with a defeated look on his face. He saw Genevieve and walked over to her._

"_What happened to you in there?" His voice was a forced calm, and she bit her lip. Godric stepped into the hallway, looking paler than normal but peaceful. He gazed at Genevieve and stepped forward, searching her face. _

"_May I have a moment?" His eyes were on Eric, and he nodded at his maker without hesitation. Godric took Genevieve's hand and they walked to the elevator silently. He flashed Eric a quick look before they got on, and then pushed the button for the top floor as the doors closed. He said nothing as the elevator smoothly moved, and Genevieve welcomed the reprieve from her pain. Godric took her to the roof, where it was still dark. "You had a rough time in there." Godric noted, looking at her as they took the stairs._

"_Something is happening. I don't fully understand it. Eric shared his blood with me to save me, and now I am experiencing his emotions in combination with my own. It is bearable when it is good, but torturous when it is negative. In there, it almost knocked me down." Genevieve tried to make sense of it all to him, and he smiled at her with his young face. She noticed how handsome he was, with his graying blue eyes and brown hair. His eyes had such a calming effect on her, and she wanted to take him with her everywhere. But then again, she wanted Eric with her everywhere and he caused her pain._

"_You have had that connection with loved ones in the past, Genevieve. You know that. Now it is stronger, as your bond to my child is very strong. Your love is very strong, and you will keep him strong when he needs it. He needs you, as you need him." Godric told her, and she gazed at the fading stars in the pre dawn sky. _

"_He needs you as his maker." Genevieve told him, and Godric looked at the ground. "I saw how he was when you were missing."_

"_I have been with him for many years now, and I have seen so much. So much pain, loss, and tragedy. Now I see m child with love in his life, and I am at peace with what I have done. I want you to take care of him." Godric told her, and she gazed at him curiously._

"_What is going on?"_

"_I am letting go of this life, this existence. It is time, and I have been ready for quite some time. Now that I know that Eric is going to be happy and loved, I am ready to do it."_

"_No, you can't. Godric, he needs you." Tears sprung into her eyes, and she grasped both of his hands. "I know how it is to live with such loss, and I suffer ever day. Don't make him do the same."_

"_He will be fine. He has you." Godric assured her, and she shook her head as the tears slid down her cheeks. "I have done enough here. I have seen enough." He glanced towards the sky that was lightening slowly. "Love him, Genevieve."_

"_Please, Godric. I am begging you." Godric met her eyes with a reassuring smile, and kissed her forehead._

"_Have Eric join me for a moment. Then he is yours." Godric walked forward, and she felt a sob in her throat. She numbly walked down the stairs and saw Eric waiting just inside with stricken eyes. He stared at her face, and walked slowly out. Genevieve slid down the wall and to the ground, preparing herself for the onslaught of grief. _


	9. Chapter 9

I do NOT own any of the True Blood characters used in this story, only my own. I also make no claim to the lyrics I may use from time to time

I hope you enjoy this chapter. I was kind of running out of ideas on where to go after the last one. Give me some love when you're done!! ;-)

.

.

.

.

_**We can swim in silence**_

_**You can pull me under**_

_**I will not come up for anyone**_

_**I can slowly sink and watch you as you leaving**_

_**I will drown until you care**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Genevieve closed her eyes as she waited, her breathing ragged. She knew that Eric would want to go with Godric and leave her behind, since their bond ran so deeply. She knew that Godric would do everything in his power to prevent that. Genevieve tried to think how long she had been there in the dimly lit hallway, when she heard a door and felt a rush of air. Genevieve opened her eyes and looked around, seeing nothing. She stood up on shaky legs, and stared at the door. Genevieve slowly walked up and opened the door, walking onto the sunlit roof. She breathed in the fresh air gratefully, feeling the choking in her throat. The roof was empty now, and she stared for several moments at the void. Genevieve noticed something on the ground, and walked forward to see a white shirt on the ground. She picked it up and realized that it was Godric's from that night. Tears slid down her cheeks, and she felt the grief of another tear through her body. She clutched the shirt and stared at the city that was waking up, but she didn't see the beauty of a new sun. She dropped her head down and walked to the stairs, taking an elevator to her floor. The door to her room was not closed all of the way, and she realized that she had forgotten the key. Had he left it open for her, our just out of distraction? Genevieve pushed it open slowly, seeing him sitting on the couch with his head bowed in the light from the hallway. "Eric." Her voice was a whisper as she closed the door, and then the room was dark. She turned on a small lamp nearby feeling her way, and then stared at him. Red tears streaked his face, and he stared blankly at the floor. He looked so torn apart, but she was glad to see him and know that he had not stayed there. Genevieve walked forward slowly, and kneeled in front of him. She looked into his eyes, and he met hers briefly. The were filled with grief and disbelief, and she also saw a raw need in the deep blue. It was primal in nature, and filled with a desperation. **

"**Godric." Eric said the name painfully, and she leaned forward and kissed his face gently, tasting his tears as she did. He held her face in his hands after slowly sliding his hands forward, and she forgot all about the intensity of the emotions. They were pounding through her as she touched her lips to him, but they were shifting quickly as she felt the tears in her eyes. He pulled her mouth to his, crushing it with the intensity of the demanding kiss. His hands dropped to her shirt, unbuttoning it quickly as his tongue demanded her lips to part. "I'm sorry, Genevieve. I need this. I need the feeling of this." He slid her shirt off and his mouth moved to her neck as he yanked her over him roughly, and she felt the desire as she moaned. Her tears mixed with her pleasure as he removed all of her clothing and his, and sank his teeth into her inner thigh more aggressively than normal. Genevieve knew that this was not out of love, not purely. It was out of a need for comfort, and feeling. She could remember the emptiness that she had felt when she had first learned of her parents, and how the time alone was torturous to her. She gave in to the moment to erase that one from her memory, taking in the feeling of it on a primitive level. **

**Genevieve rested on her stomach next to him on the bed afterwards, and he looked at her as she stroked his face. She could feel the slight aches and knew that there would be bruises the next day, but they had felt something together that the both separately needed. His eyes were red and weary, and she stroked his hair back gently to ease him to sleep. He closed them slowly, and she watched him sleep with tears in her eyes. She closed her eyes herself, rolling over into a fetal position as she drifted to a much needed sleep. She slept all day, waking up to her phone beeping incessantly at her. Genevieve checked it, seeing that it was Sookie. They were going to switch the flight for that day, and Genevieve sighed. They were all flying home that night in several hours, and she gazed at Eric's sleeping face, still tortured. A flight home with this on their minds would not be good. She sat up slowly and gazed at her pale skin, speckled with bruises. She remembered last night, her mind questioning if it was the final one. "So much for first love." Genevieve murmured, going into the shower for a long soak. She came out when the water was running cool, and her skin was pink from the heat. She pulled her hair into short ponytails and left her face clean, brushing her teeth slowly. Genevieve touched her bruised lips tenderly, covering them with some tinted gloss at the last moment. She was hungry and wanted to go and get some food, so she pulled on a pair of capris and a tee easily, running over to the diner. Genevieve ate her late lunch slowly and thoughtfully, trying to work everything out in her head. She got another text from Sookie, wondering where she was. Genevieve responded, and Sookie strolled over to meet her. She ordered a shake and stared at her friend in concern.**

"**Eric's not taking it well? I heard about Godric after it happened."**

"**No, he isn't. I'm not. Godric told me that he thinks I can get Eric through this, but how? How can I fill that void?"**

"**It'll take time. You know how it feels, Viv." Sookie assured her, and Genevieve nodded. "Look back at what you went through and feel him out. I went through a different emotion every five minutes when Gran was killed, and ended up with Bill at the end of it all." **

"**Eric was already so cold before this. We'd just warmed up a bit, and now he looks like a zombie." Genevieve said, and laughed without humor. **

"**Give him time and be there for him." Sookie urged her, and they finished up and headed back to the hotel. Genevieve went back to her room to find the bed empty and she shower running in the bathroom. She went into her room, feeling as if it was closing in on her. Genevieve distracted herself by throwing on her ear buds and turning her Ipod up as she packed her suitcase, and she found herself singing along to the words that ripped her heart out. She tilted her head in surprise, but gave in to the feelings that were coursing through her and let it all out. Tears slid down her cheeks as she did, and she sank to the ground slowly. She let the next song play as she cried, resting her head on her knees. She cried for Godric and what he felt he had to do. She cried for Eric and his grief. She cried out of fear that it would be over, this moment of love that she had for only a fleeting second. Genevieve felt someone watching her, and she peeked up to see Eric in the doorway looking at her with neutral blue eyes. He had pulled on some work out type pants and his wet hair was brushed back.**

"**We're flying out tonight. You should get your stuff together." Genevieve tried to sound normal, as she slowly stood up and finished with the pile of her clothes on the bed. She left her ear buds in and turned her back to him, feeling herself trying to block his confusion as she did. She felt a gentle touch on her arm, and she turned to face him. Eric pulled the headphones out and stared at her.**

"**What are you ignoring me for?" His eyes were stricken again, and she touched his cheek gently with her fingertip. "Genevieve."**

"**I know that you're going through a lot right now, and I don't know what to do for you. I love you so much, and I hate this. I am barely standing myself sometimes." Genevieve told him, and he kissed her forehead. "Godric actually thought I could pull you through this mess. He told me that."**

**Eric's face winced at the name, and she closed her eyes. "I know." She felt him pull her to him, and she rested her head against him. "You were there for me last night when I needed your comfort. You didn't have to be."**

"**It's sick, but I wanted you at that moment as well. It felt good to just feel something."**

"**Exactly." Eric murmured, and she slid her arms down his bare chest. "I need to pack, Genevieve. We need to go home, and do whatever it is we do at a time like this." He slipped away from her, and turned in the doorway. "Your singing was beautiful. I had no idea."**

"**I haven't sang a note since my parents died." Genevieve admitted, looking down. "It hurt too much then, but tonight it made me feel better."**

"**Likewise." Eric said, and left the room. They got their bags and left the room, catching the car with Sookie and Bill to the airport. Eric sat quietly next to her, his eyes gazing out of the window as they drove. Genevieve rested her hand on his leg gently, and gently stroked it. The flight was equally quiet. Sookie and Bill sat close together, while Genevieve took a seat across the aisle from Eric. He leaned back and closed his eyes in his seat, while she played with her phone and listened to music. She really had no idea if they were good or not at that moment, and she felt him calmly grieving inside. She knew that her life was forever changed by loving him and the events that had happened, and she glanced at him for a moment. He was striking in his stillness, and she smiled. "He did love me." Genevieve whispered, and shook her head. He turned his head and gazed at her slowly, his eyes searching her face.**

"**Not did. Do." His voice was low, and she tilted her head towards him. "Rest assured that I do." He resumed his original position and she leaned back in her own seat. Genevieve listened to the songs that she had avoided for months, the ones that she used to sing ad nauseum. She hummed the notes to herself, remembering happier times. She dozed off as they flew through the dark sky, and woke up to Sookie gently shaking her. **

"**We're home." Sookie smiled at her friend warmly, and Genevieve tossed her phone into her purse. She stood up and stretched, walking off the plane behind her friend. Eric was standing by another black car, and she slid into it as she yawned. Sookie and Bill sat next to her and Eric took the seat across from her. He looked at her a few times during the drive, arriving to the club before they got to Bon Temps. Genevieve stared at him as the car stopped, feeling his hesitation as he touched the door handle. Genevieve dropped her eyes as he opened it, and took a deep breath. He was out of the car in a moment, and she watched him walk into the club with his luggage in hand. **

"**Not even a goodbye." Genevieve murmured, angry at the tears that sprung into her eyes. "Why am I not surprised?"**

"**Godric meant a great deal to Eric, Genevieve. I believe that you do as well, but the grief is consuming him right now. Give him some space for now, and things will work out." Bill told her, as Sookie hugged her. **

**Genevieve wanted to tell them just what had occurred for her this last few days, and it had changed her life. She felt the tears sliding down her face as she looked at Bill, and she could see that her knew by the expression in his eyes. "I guess so," The rest of the drive was silent, and Genevieve got out of the car at Sookie's house. **

"**Do you want to stay here?" Sookie asked her, and Genevieve shook her head numbly. **

"**I need home. I need the routine back to…..to get over this. I am sure that Nora is really flipping out by now as well." Genevieve sighed. "Shall we go to Merlotte's tomorrow and beg for our jobs back?"**

"**Sure. I'll call you tomorrow. Sam will just be happy that we're safe." Sookie hugged Genevieve. "Eric will pop up again, Viv. I saw the way that he looked at you."**

"**I need a break from this love nonsense anyway." Genevieve said, trying to force a smile. She got her bag and headed to her car, starting it and letting it run for a moment. She stared forward, holding the sob back until she had pulled away. Sookie didn't need to see her losing it. She remembered so many little moments of the last few days, and the one that stuck was when he left her without a word. Genevieve cried the entire short ride home, and then tried to clean herself up as best as she could. She saw Nora's red Civic parked in it's spot, and she took a deep breath. "You can do this." Genevieve got out of the car and collected her luggage, and walked slowly to the door. She unlocked it, and opened it slowly as she peeked in. Nora was asleep on the couch with the TV on, and Genevieve put her things in her room quietly. She gazed outside for a long moment, almost hoping to see him there, but it was empty. The sky opened up, and she shook her head slowly. She walked to the couch again, and shook Nora gently. "Hey, No No. Get to bed, would ya?"**

"**Viv?" Nora asked, jumping up and hugging her. "I have been so worried. I wanted to call you, but it seemed so serious when you left."**

"**I should have called you. Things got……" Genevieve did not know what to say. "Things didn't go well, but I am home now and ready to move past it."**

"**Were you hurt?" Nora asked her, and Genevieve paused for a moment.**

"**I am here, No No. That is all that matters." Genevieve told her, and hugged her best friend. "I am sorry that I cannot tell you more. It needs to be this way. I love you." She chatted with Nora about things around town, trying to distract her thoughts. When Genevieve finally crawled into the large bed, she felt lonely and curled up into a ball. She put in an ear bud and drifted into a restless sleep slowly, dreaming of Godric's last words to her. Genevieve woke up late the next morning, and her phone rang as she made coffee. She answered it, agreeing to have Sookie pick her up in an hour to talk to Sam. Genevieve showered and got herself together, choosing a hat for the rainy weather to go with her sweater. She still felt numb inside, and could not imagine having any more tears to cry.**

**Sam was relieved to see both girls, but he chided them for going once Sookie filled him in a little about the fellowship. He gazed at them both with hard eyes, and shook his head. "I am glad that Bill was with you to help out as best he could. "**

"**Do we still have jobs?" Sookie asked, and he nodded. "We'll work tomorrow whenever you need us." They agreed to the lunch shift, and went out to get some food. La Fayette slid into the booth next to Genevieve and she smiled at him despite her mood.**

"**You survived your vampire weekend, baby girl?"**

**She leaned on his shoulder, and sighed. "We did, but it was intense. I am glad to be back."**

"**Don't pretend this place is normal, girl." La Fayette reassured her, and she laughed a little. "I am glad that you're OK, little Viv. I was worried about you."**

"**What about me?" Sookie teased him, and he waved his hand at her.**

"**Always, Sook. You have Bill to protect you, but little Viv here was on her own." La Fayette said, wrapping an arm around her. **

**Genevieve slowly got back into her normal schedule, and weeks passed. She suffered through the dreams that Eric had warned her about, reliving the night of Godric's death more than she cared to. She desperately missed Eric, but she refused to go and see him. She was afraid to go to Fangtasia and experience a variety of experiences, the foremost being that she would see him with someone else. She knew all too well what kind of comfort he required. She feared his rejection. She drove home every night when she only wanted to go and see his face again, and she forced herself to hurt so that she could move on. She sang her pain out, and wrote of it on the nights that she was alone. Nora and Sookie kept her busy, though Nora did not know why her best friend was hurting so much. A month after Genevieve had arrived home from Dallas, she was surprised to see Nora come into Merlotte's one night with a present. She set it down on the bar as Genevieve walked up with a curious smile, and grinned. "Open it."**

**Genevieve looked at her best friend as she tore at the purple wrapping paper, and pulled out a black Muse Tee shirt. "I love it, No No. I have always wanted a shirt of theirs."**

"**You can wear it in two weeks when we go and see them in Dallas." Nora told her, and Genevieve stared at her. "I managed to scrape up two tickets, Mom is paying for the flight, and she threw in an afternoon at a salon." Nora smiled brilliantly as Sam, and batted her eyelashes. "If Viv can have thee days off that is."**

"**Wow, No. I don't know what to say." Viv clutched the shirt, and her mind raced as she smiled at her friend. Dallas, Godric's death, the fellowship, and Eric. Eric. Her mind stopped suddenly, and she felt the lump in her throat. **

"**I think that could be arranged." Sam agreed, and Nora winked at him. Genevieve smiled and Sookie walked up as her shift ended.**

"**What could be arranged?" Sookie asked, smiling at the girls.**

"**Viv and I are taking a trip to Dallas to see her favorite band." Nora replied, and Sookie met Genevieve's eyes with her own worried one. "Is there something wrong with us going there?"**

"**Of course not." Sookie said, and grinned. "That will be a lot of fun for you, Viv. You sure sing them enough to me." She gestured to the shirt with a laugh. "I'll see y'all later. I have to go and meet Bill."**

**Genevieve returned to tending to the small crowd at the bar, and Nora had a drink as she chatted with Sam. Sam called Genevieve into his office before she left, and she walked in as he closed the door. "Are you safe there? Is there any danger?" Sam asked her, and she sat on the worn down desk slowly.**

"**I don't know. I don't know of the fellowship is doing anything now, and I have no contact with…..anyone to find out."**

"**Sookie will find out for you. Bill can ask around." Sam told her, and she nodded. He stroked a strand of hair off of her face, and she met his warm eyes. "I don't want anything to happen to you, Genevieve." He stepped closer, and she took a slow breath. "I'll take you myself to protect you." He leaned towards her as his eyes searched her face, and she froze.**

"**Sam." Genevieve murmured, and he stroked her face gently. "I don't think I can do this right now."**

"**I am not asking too much, Genevieve." Sam assured her, closing the distance as his lips met hers softly.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I have had a lot of time at work to write this, so here is a new chapter!! I hope you enjoy it, and let me know what you think after please. I LOVE LOVE LOVE the reviews that I get. You guys all rock. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Lately, something here don't feel right_

_This is just a half-life_

_Is there really no escape?_

_No escape from time_

_Of any kind_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_The kiss caught Genevieve completely off guard, and she gasped. Sam ignored it, and kissed her again. There was a part of Genevieve that began to respond, the part that missed Eric and his touch. That part of her was huge right now, but she found the strength to push Sam away despite it. "Sam, I am so sorry. But I can't do this."_

"_I have seen that you haven't been happy since Dallas. I want to see you smile." Sam told her, and stroked her face as he stood in front of her. His eyes were kind and warm, and Genevieve cursed herself for missing the cold blue eyes that she missed so much. _

"_You are right about that part, Sam. It would not be very fair of me to continue this with you to try and divert that." Genevieve told him, smiling as best as she could. She slid away from him, and he brushed her hand as she did. "I will work on this Dallas thing, Sam. I'll be safe." She walked out of the office and closed the door, leaning against it for a moment. "Damn you, Eric." She muttered the words, and went to meet Nora so they could go home. She lie awake in bed that night, trying to figure out why she could not just want someone like Sam instead of a vampire that had not so much as contacted her for a month. He would treat her well and it was obvious that she would be cherished from the look in his eyes. She closed her eyes and resigned herself to yet another dream that would force her to wake up unhappy again. _

_The concert came up quickly, and Genevieve received a phone call from Isabel a few days prior to her leaving. "Hello, Genevieve. I heard from the sheriff that you would be visiting the city in a few days, and he is concerned for your safety. The fellowship has been trying to get to us even now, and we do not want you harmed. I have a member of the nest who also likes the band, and has offered to accompany you to the concert as well as picking you up at the hotel. He would be in your presence all evening and you could relax and not worry." Isabel paused, and Genevieve closed her eyes. "It has been a hard time for all of us, Genevieve. Godric took a strong liking to you."_

"_Eric asked you to do this?" Genevieve asked her, in a sad voice. "I have not spoken to him in over a month, Isabel."_

"_He is grieving. I can hear it in his voice. I saw the two of you together, Genevieve, and I do believe that he loves you."_

"_I don't feel that way at all." Genevieve told her, closing her eyes. "I appreciate what you are doing so much. Do I know this vampire?" Nora was not at home, so she could discuss it freely. _

"_You met him the first night briefly, but may not recall him just now. His name is Nathaniel, and he will ensure your safety completely." Isabel told her, and Genevieve didn't remember the name. "I will call you the day of and get the hotel information. Enjoy yourself, Genevieve. You have been through so much."_

"_True that." Genevieve agreed, and ended the call. She thought for a long moment, and began a short text. She thanked Eric for thinking of her safety, and hoped that he was holding up alright. She desperately wanted to tell him that she loved him, but chose not to. Not now, not this way. He sent her back a text telling her that it was not a problem and that he always wanted her safe. She noticed that there was no mention of love in his either. She threw the phone down on the bed and sighed, feeling the familiar tears._

_The girls boarded the plane in a few days, and Genevieve wore a hopeful smile on her face. She needed to have fun and she needed to relax, and Isabel had kindly provided her with that. She gave Eric a small amount of credit, but he had not earned more. Nora was ready to have a good time, and they checked into the hotel right away. It was right across the street from the vampire hotel from Genevieve's first visit, and she gazed sadly at it for a moment. Her gaze went to the high roof, and she bit her lip. "Viv, what is it?" Nora asked, following her gaze._

"_Just a memory." Genevieve replied, and walked into the new one. They got their stuff set up and ran to the salon down the street. Genevieve was looking forward to a new look to match her new nose ring that she had recently gotten, and her and Nora headed to opposite sides of the building. Genevieve had her hair dyed a deep black with the traditional red streaked widely throughout. She had it trimmed up and they straightened it smoothly for her. Isabel called her when she was done to get the hotel and let her know that Nathaniel would be picking her and Nora up in a silver Volvo in front, and Nora came around the corner then with her hair a combination of brown and blond. Her curls were straightened as well, and they hugged each other as they told each other how good they looked. They sipped champagne as they got manicures and pedicures and picked out their own set list for the band. They hurried back to the hotel, and that was when Genevieve told Nora about her local friend Nathaniel going as well, and how he had offered them a ride. Nora agreed to the idea, giving Genevieve a look._

"_Is he a vamp?" _

"_He is, but a very cool one." Genevieve replied, hoping that it was true. They went and did their make up and put on their jeans and shirts just before rushing outside. There was a Volvo on the curb, and Genevieve looked again at the hotel across the street. She opened the door and leaned in to see a vaguely familiar face. "Hey, Than." She gazed at the handsome young vampire, and he smiled at her. He had tousled brown hair and hazel eyes, and they gave her an understanding look. "Thanks for offering the ride! A cab would have been a mess tonight."_

"_Not a problem, Genevieve." He smiled at Nora as they were introduced, and then Genevieve sat beside him. "I like the new look you have there. The black and red go well together."_

_Genevieve shot him a look, wondering how scripted this was going to be. "Salon day. It is a nice luxury."_

"_The piercing suits you as well." He smiled at her and she returned it, remembering him from the tense night at Godric's when they were planning the entry into the fellowship. "So are you looking forward to tonight?"_

"_It's Muse. Who wouldn't be?" Nora replied, moving around in the back to the song that played. "That man is so hot, and amazing in person from what I hear."_

"_It's true. Best live band I have ever seen." Nathaniel pulled into the parking lot, waiting in a line with several other vehicles as Genevieve turned up the song 'Starlight.' She sang along enthusiastically, moving along with Nora. The vampire grinned as he parked slowly, and then the girls jumped out of the car. Genevieve saw the way her was searching her face, and she knew that he was aware of her pain as he met her eyes. They shared a brief glance of grief, and then joined the throng of people heading into the convention center. The three found their seats that were very close to the stage, and Genevieve hugged Nora tightly. They chatted idly for a few moments together, and Genevieve and Nathaniel pulled off the casual friends appearance very well. The opening band made their way out, and Genevieve enjoyed them having been a slight fan for awhile. They played for awhile and exited, and Nora went to go to the bathroom and get a drink. Nathaniel covered Genevieve's hand gently after she left, and she glanced at him. "How are you holding up?"_

"_It's been difficult." Genevieve admitted, her expression serious. "It all went so badly at the end, when we all thought that we were getting what we went in there for."_

"_How is the sheriff taking it?"_

"_I really could not say." Genevieve told him, her voice growing darker. "He has been….absent of late."_

"_So you two are not companions anymore?" Nathaniel asked her, and she shrugged. "That's too bad for him. You seemed to warm him up a little bit. He can be a hard one to deal with."_

"_You don't have to tell me that twice." Genevieve replied, glancing around for Nora. "Is she safe alone?"_

"_We're not really alone. She is being monitored carefully." Nathaniel replied, and Genevieve raised her eyebrows in admiration. "Here she comes." He squeezed her hand before he removed his, and she smiled at Nora. She held a beer as she sat down, and sighed._

"_It is so crowded and I paid over ten dollars for this." She sipped it with a smile anyway, and they waited for Muse. Genevieve stood with everyone else when they came out, feeling a little disenchanted with the mention of Eric. She ached for him as she heard songs that reminded her of him for one reason or another, but she sang along with all of her heart as she danced. Genevieve faltered when they started 'Unintended' and she took a deep breath. It forced her to slow down for a moment, and she felt a hand on the small of her back. _

"_It's OK. Keep it together." Nathaniel murmured in her ear, and she nodded. She closed her eyes and sang along, taking in the words and the mood of it all. She had always kind of thought of this as a song that she would write about herself in terms of being ready for Eric, and she closed her eyes again. The next song was far more uplifting, and she threw herself into it easily. The show ended far too fast, and soon they were walking to the car sadly. Nathaniel drove them back to the hotel, stopping at a drive through for them. He stopped at the curb and Nora ran up with the bags to use the bathroom in their room, while Genevieve turned to face him slowly. _

"_Thanks, again. I know you barely know me and that was a cool thing."_

"_I didn't know you. Now I do and you're welcome here anytime, and Isabel told me to tell you that." Nathaniel told her, and smiled. "So why did you call me Than right away?"_

"_I have always preferred that for that name, and it seemed to show familiarity with each other." Genevieve replied, and sighed. "I don't know if I ever want to come back here again. It has been so tragic thus far."_

"_You were quite brave last time to go in there and risk yourself. Godric was impressed. It's a shame that the sheriff does not see that." Nathaniel's eyes were warm as stroked her cheek gently. "It really is his loss not to be with you."_

"_Really?" Genevieve asked, and he leaned in and grazed her lips with his. "Why does everyone suddenly like doing that?"_

"_You're beautiful and a good person. That is probably why." He kissed her again and she felt the attraction that vampires apparently caused. She returned the kiss and he held her face tighter. _

"_Isn't it a bold move to kiss another vampire's mate, be it an old relationship or not? Particularly a sheriff's?" Genevieve murmured, and he pulled away slightly. _

"_A very bold move. But he chose to walk away from you, so he really has no right to be concerned." Nathaniel moved to kiss her again, and she turned her face. "But you still care for him deeply I assume. I could see the emotions at the concert that you were dealing with. I was hoping that it was the whole experience that you had here, not just Eric."_

"_I love him, Nathaniel. Sad but true." Genevieve told him, and kissed his cheek. "Thanks, again."_

"_Have a good night, Genevieve." Nathaniel told her, and smiled wistfully. She left the car, cursing Eric again for invading her life when he was so far removed from it. She went up to her room and joined Nora in eating, having to heat up her burger. The girls went to sleep after, with Nora murmuring about cute vampires and band members. Genevieve had a dream involving Eric, one that woke her up in a sweat a few hours later. She cursed him again, and rolled back over to return to sleep._

_The girls woke up in the morning and grabbed some breakfast, discussing the concert with a deep longing to relive the experience. "That guy was really cute. Did you guys hook up or something when you were here?" Nora asked Genevieve, and took a bite of her waffle._

_Genevieve paused as she held her fork, and smiled slightly. "No, we sure didn't. We just hung out a bit and talked music and stuff like that. I thought he was cute and all, but we were busy."_

"_What was going on?" Nora asked her, her blue eyes pleading with Genevieve. "You have not been the same since you returned, Viv. You looked sad last night at parts of it, and you were seeing the band you have loved for years. I just….I want to know what happened to you."_

"_I lost a friend, Nora. That is what happened. It still hurts a lot, and I am trying to get over it." Genevieve replied vaguely, and closed her eyes. 'I'll be fine. I have been through worse."_

"_If I didn't know better, I would say you were a bit heartbroken. Was it just a friend?" Nora asked carefully, and Genevieve felt the tears in her eyes. _

"_I lost a lot." Genevieve replied, not wanting to talk about it. "Someday, Nora. I promise. I can't speak of it now." Nora covered her hand with her own, and Genevieve looked at her. They returned to their room to get ready to go home, and Genevieve smiled at her friend across the room. Nora was so good to her, and she glanced up. _

"_What, Viv?" Nora asked, her beautiful face smiling._

"_You're my best friend. Nora. This was really great, despite my not loving every second of it. It really was. I do love you and someday I'll be able to tell you everything. Life just got a little crazy for awhile." Genevieve told her, and Nora nodded. "I love your hair too. You look great." It was curly again, and it made the dark layer under the blond even more prominent. They caught a cab to the airport and flew home, arriving back at their apartment courtesy of Sookie picking them up at the airport. Genevieve unpacked her clothes and got laundry ready as she told Sookie about Dallas and the show. Sookie smiled as she mentioned Nathaniel, and looked to make sure that Nora was in her own room._

"_Eric called Isabel immediately." Sookie told her softly, and Genevieve stared at her. "He was so unhappy with your returning there, Viv. I could see it in his face. He is not the same Eric that he used to be. I think he misses you."_

"_Any reason he has not made an effort to contact me?" Genevieve asked, feeling her sadness creep into her face. _

"_He didn't say. He seems really distracted." Sookie said, and Genevieve nodded. "Hang in there, Viv. He can't stay away too much longer."_

_Genevieve went to work the next day for the dinner rush, and noticed that Sam focused a little too much on tending the bar. He only glanced at her for a moment, and complimented her on her hair before looking down again. Genevieve worked the tables through the small rush, and then made sure everything was set up for the next day. She walked over to the bar where Sam was, and went behind it to get something. She glanced at him as he stood next to her, and grinned. "Sam, stop acting like a nervous high school guy. It was not a big deal. I promise."_

"_You're not mad?" Sam asked her, looking sideways at her._

"_I was caught off guard." Genevieve admitted, and laughed. "I actually wish I could go for you. You're a great guy, and actually a bit of a looker if you must know. But I am complicated, and I can't right now."_

_Sam smiled and wrapped a friendly arm around her and kissed her hair. "You're a beautiful girl, Genevieve. You'll make a fine catch for someone one day, and it is a real shame that the guy you're hurting for does not see that." She glanced at him sharply, and he gave her a knowing look. "I know pining when I see it."_

"_Thanks, Sam." Genevieve told him, leaning into him. She finished up her work, and then started to collect the trash from the dinner rush. She carried a couple of bags to the dumpster behind the restaurant and tossed them in, crashing unceremoniously into a person as she turned around. She screamed for a second until she looked up to see Eric standing there. So many emotions hit her at once as she looked into his gorgeous face, and she took several moments of gazing at him to see the rage behind his eyes as he penetrated her with his deep blue eyes. "Eric, what are you doing here?"_

"_I was in the area." His eyes were still on her, in that creepy unblinking fashion that made her shudder. "Moving right along with your life, aren't you?"_

_Genevieve searched her brain, and then her own anger kicked in after she got over the relief of seeing his face again. "That was nothing, Eric. I have friends. Besides, what if it was something? Where the fuck have you been for the last several weeks?"_

_Eric 's face remained stone, but his eyes reacted to her words. "Genevieve, I had a lot of things to take care of. You know what happened."_

"_I think about it every day. I had to keep myself from crying in Dallas when I saw the hotel. I am aware of that. But who are you to come here demanding like you are when you have not made an effort to so much as call me?" Genevieve heard her voice rising, and she stepped backwards. The dumpster was there, and she glared at him. "Can I get by?"_

"_I want to see you. I want to talk." Eric told her, reaching out a hand to take a tendril of her hair as he looked at the colors. "It's been long enough, Genevieve."_

"_Why? So I can fall in love all over again and then get my heart ripped out again?" Genevieve asked him, and he looked at her with curiously sad eyes._

"_You don't love me?" His voice was soft, and she pulled her head away from his hand._

"_I don't think that I should love you." Genevieve replied, pushing against him to get by. "I need to work, Eric."_

_He slid his hands around her, and she looked up at him. "Come and see me later. I want to talk to you."_

_He leaned down and she wanted so badly to move away from him as he kissed her, but she found the electricity to be too much to pull away from. She felt his hands slide up and through her hair, and he deepened the kiss as she moaned softly. "Come to the club later. We'll go to my place and talk." His voice was a whisper against her lips, and then he claimed them again._

"_Am I being summoned?' Genevieve asked him, and he pulled away and searched her face. There was a weak hint of sarcasm in her voice as she broke the kiss to say it, and he glared at her for a moment._

"_When are you off?" Eric asked her, casting a glare towards the main building. _

"_In a couple of hours." Genevieve replied, and he stared at her. "I'll think about it, Eric. I am not sure."_

"_I would like it very much." Eric told her, and she shook her head. "I thought you would be ready for this, Genevieve." She heard disappointment in his voice, and she stared at him as he dropped his hands from her hair and stroked her arms. _

"_I am scared, Eric." Genevieve replied, as she pulled away from his embrace. She had craved it for so long, and his lips called to her as she looked at him. She stared at them for a moment, and stood on her toes to kiss him herself. He let her control it, and she pulled away with tears in her eyes. "I'll think about it." She dropped her head as she walked away, and fought the voice in her head screaming at her to turn around. She loved him as much as she ever had, but fear filled her heart as well. She felt the tears in her eyes and closed them as she heard him call her name. _

_Genevieve turned around to see him standing in the empty parking lot, under the light. He was in his leather jacket and black pants that she loved on him, and she could see a hint of the tight shirt underneath it. She stopped breathing for a moment, and looked at his face. It was all that she had seen while he was in front of her. "Please come. I love you." His words carried across the distance, and she bit her lip. She nodded and continued walking inside, and Sam glanced up. _

_I was getting worried about you. Are you okay?" _

"_I'm fine, Sam. I ran into someone out there." Genevieve told him, and tried to smile. She walked around in a daze for the next couple of hours, torn over what she should do. Sam watched her with concern, and she walked up to the bar for a drink after her shift was over, and he raised an eyebrow. "I do drink sometimes, Sam."_

"_You seem to have a demon behind it tonight is all." He slid her traditional midori sour to her, and she stirred it absently. "If this is over the guy, you don't seem to be running." The bar was empty for the moment, due to the storm that was about to hit them. He touched her face softly, and she glanced up. _

"_I suggest you take your hands off of her." There was a commanding voice from the door, and Sam and Genevieve both looked up. Eric was there, his eyes glaring at Sam as he stepped inside and Genevieve jumped up._

"_Eric, you need to calm down. What are you doing here? I was supposed to have the option of coming to you, remember?" Genevieve walked up to him, and he looked at her with a steel gaze. She was aware of the other waitresses coming forward to see what was happening, and she walked towards him. _

"_Your mouth is sharper than ever, Genevieve." Eric told her, his disapproval obvious. "I was going to offer you a ride, that's all. I wanted to ensure my seeing you tonight."_

"_Why don't you leave and let the girl finish her drink." Sam suggested, and Eric focused his gaze on him. "She does not need this. She has been through enough."_

"_Come outside." Genevieve said, pulling Eric by the hand out of the front door. She wanted him and Eric away from each other, and regretted doing that when the wind whipped her hair around. "It's awful out here." She felt him pull her across the parking lot and was suddenly sitting in his car, and he was getting in next to her. "You need to calm down. You can't kill my boss due to some misplaced jealousy. I was making my final decision over coming to see you, but it seems that you never really left at all."_

"_I could not stand the idea of you not showing up. I have been even more tempted to see you since the your return trip to Dallas came up, and it grew to be to much to bear. I called Isabel as soon as Sookie mentioned it to me."_

"_I heard. I appreciated the effort, but I would have liked it on a more personal level." Genevieve told him, and he gave her a dark look._

"_I might have to have a word with Nathaniel if I ever get back there. I can smell another vampire on you, and I can imagine him moving in on you. Unless you care to tell me that it was not him, and someone else." Eric said, his voice growing cold._

"_Another no big deal moment. He had to sit and watch me get emotional when I should have been having the time of my life, Eric. I haven't had the time of my life for quite some time now, especially since you got out of the car that night without saying anything." Genevieve stroked the hair back that was hiding his face as he leaned his head down. "I didn't know if you cared about me or not."_

"_I told you as best I could on the plane. Losing Godric was a powerful thing to me, much like your own loss of your parents. Had I spoken that night in the car, I would have begged you to stay with me. I would have never let you leave my side. It wasn't fair, Genevieve." Eric explained, and she gazed at him. "I already felt bad enough for the morning after he…..I was out of my mind with grief and I was afraid that I hurt you."_

"_Somehow I don't think that you have ever worried about that concerning sex before." Genevieve said dryly, and he looked at her sharply. "It was all part of it. It was part of the time that I spent falling in love with you." She dropped her eyes to the stick shift for a moment, and bit her lip. Her mind was taking a turn down a dangerous path of jealousy, and she hated it._

"_What is it? You want to ask something."_

"_I never came to the club, though I wanted to nearly every night. I was so scared that I would find you the same way with some woman, working through your grief. That was the downfall to that morning. I saw your way to deal with it. I was just the one that happened to be there. I could not handle knowing that deep down." Genevieve said. "It would have completely killed the good memory of my time with you."_

"_I had many chances to do that, Genevieve. I won't lie. When I returned to work, I sat every night and watched the crowd for your face. I had other women approach me, other offers." Eric told her, and she felt tears in her eyes. "I tried to tell myself that it would stop the pain for that moment, and that I could try and drive it further from my mind I could have always used the blood, since I was trying to survive on that abysmal True Blood to just make it through a night." She turned away from him and stared out of the window, seeing Sam out front looking towards the car. "Then I would see you in my mind, and nearly feel the way you felt when I was making love to you. I knew that I was not craving a body to take my grief out on, but that I wanted you. It was a hard thing to accept. I have lived very differently for years, and love was never something that I expected." Eric paused, and she turned to look at his face. His eyes were cautious as he gazed at her, and she thought that she saw a touch of fear in them. "I had to take time to get used to that, as well as what I lost there in Dallas. I had to think through the grief that I felt when I nearly lost you. Genevieve, I am dealing with something foreign to me. It was very difficult to stay away."_

"_I just could not deal with the fact that you didn't want to see me. I wanted to help you so much, and yet I didn't want to see you grieve. I guess that is a lot of why I didn't come to you. I was not moving on in any way, Eric. I assure you of that. I was too busy being miserable."_

"_You changed yourself along the way." He traced her nose and then stroked her hair. "I really like your hair, though I miss the red. The nose will have to grow on me."_

"_Will you be around for that?" Genevieve asked him, and she leaned forward. _

"_I'd like to try." Eric told her, and she smiled as she kissed him. "Come to my house with me. I will have you home by morning, or you could just stay if you don't have to be here. You could quit you know." He suggested this in a very sincere tone, as he pulled slightly away to speak. "I'll pay you to look pretty at Fangtasia and keep me company."_

"_Eric, I like my job." Genevieve told him, and he gave her a skeptical look. "Don't you worry yourself over anything. I am going to get my stuff inside while you wait here. I'll be out in a jiffy."_

"_I can walk with you." He kissed her again, and she laughed._

"_I am already embarrassed to walk back in on my own." Genevieve said, and opened the door. She walked across the parking lot and into the bar, and Sam was staring at her. _

"_You're not going with him, are you? That is the guy?" _

"_Sam, yes. If you must know, it is. I am getting my stuff now." She walked into his office and grabbed her purse, and turned to see him in the doorway. "He has been dealing with a lot. He is calm now and I am leaving."_

"_I am familiar with that one, and he is not the kind of vampire that Bill is. Genevieve, I don't want you going anywhere with him." Sam told her, grabbing her arms. _

"_You need to let me go. He is on edge, Sam. He can probably hear all of this." Genevieve said, and Sam dropped his hands with an angry look. "I am safe. I promise." She pushed past him, and was relieved to see the room empty. She hurried out the door and saw him standing by the car with his arms crossed. She walked up to him, but his gaze remained fixed on the building in a hard stare. "Eric, he is trying to protect me. Let's just go." He finally opened the door for her, and she got in. He got into his side and started the car, casting a glare at Merlotte's as he drove away. She watched him for a long moment, seeing a part of him that scared her. "You need to let that go now, Eric." He stared forward and she tilted her head. "Is he right? Should I not be with you?"_

_Eric gave her a penetrating look, and she shrank back a little. "Do you fear me?"_

"_I don't on a personal level, but you can't be reacting the way that you did back there. I appreciate the place it comes from, but just stop being so intimidating to the people that care about me." Genevieve warned him, and he reached across the car to stroke her leg. "I know that you have your role as sheriff with vampires, but it needs to stop there. I am separate." She glanced forward to see that he was heading towards Shreveport. "If I am going to your house, should I get anything from my place? These are the only clothes that I have."_

"_Are you coming to my house?" Eric asked her, his voice hard._

"_You're driving to Shreveport, so I have to assume to." Genevieve leaned her head back, and closed her eyes. "Does this ever get easier with us?"_

_Eric turned the car around, and glanced at her. "I hope so." He drove right to her apartment, and turned just as she started to open her mouth to tell him where it was. He parked his car next to Nora's, and she looked at the Civic with a frown._

"_I will ask you later how you knew where I lived, but for now let it be said that this could be awkward."_


	11. Chapter 11

I do not OWN any of the True Blood characters nor the lyrics that I may use from time to time. So there.

I also can make no guarantees with this boring chapter. I think I have writer's block a little bit and really need something interesting to happen. Love is great and all, but it can be so boring. Review if you deem it worthy, or just wait for me to figure out how to write again. I suck.

Thanks for all of the great reviews thus far. It really does make me very happy, as well as laugh a lot.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Genevieve looked over at Eric as she decided how to handle Nora. She knew that she could not just pop in and leave easily without some questions being asked, and she was also aware that Nora would become well aware of the situation tonight at Merlotte's. The waitresses that had been on duty had been the real gossip hounds of the bunch, and they had probably been on the phone right away. He looked back at her with a neutral face, and she sighed. "I guess you'll just have to come in, we can get all of this over with. I really wish….."

"What?" Eric asked her, and she shook her head slowly.

"I really wish that you had not come into Merlotte's tonight." She opened her door and got out, walking up to the apartment as he easily caught up to her. Before they reached the door, he took her hand to slow her down. He leaned down to kiss her warmly, and she felt her breath stop. He pulled away reluctantly, and sighed as she looked at him. They finished the few steps to the door, and Genevieve slowly opened it.

"Hey, you." Nora greeted her, and Genevieve glanced over to see that she was immersed in an Islanders game.

"Hey, No No. Who's winning?"

"Our team." Nora replied, turning her head with a smile. It left her face when she saw Eric, and Genevieve had to control herself from rolling her eyes. "Ummmm, hi."

"Eric Northman, Nora. Nora, Eric." Genevieve said, and Nora smiled awkwardly from the couch. The two greeted each other, and Genevieve looked at him. "I am headed to Shreveport for awhile, and came to get some things first."

"You mean overnight things?" Nora clarified, and Genevieve bit her lip. Nora met her eyes with a worried gaze, and Genevieve stared back with uncertain eyes. She knew that her best friend was lost right now as far as what was going on or ever had been going on, and she felt like a jerk right then. Nora stood up and pulled Genevieve to her room by the hand. "What is going on here, Viv?"

"We're working things out, or trying to. We were seeing each other very briefly before, and he came in tonight to see me. You'll hear more about that disaster later, but I am OK with him. I promise, Nora."

"But I have heard the things about him, Viv. He's not like you are." Nora said, and her eyes saw Genevieve's face. "Oh, God. Viv, you already……"

"It isn't what you think. I hope." Genevieve promised her, and hugged her best friend. "We do love each other, but we have had so many things go wrong so far. I am not in danger with him, and he has proven that he will do most anything to prevent me from getting into danger." Nora looked stunned as Genevieve looked into her face that was growing pale. "The things I wish I could tell you, No No."

"Yeah. Me too." Nora replied in a low voice. "When did this all start?"

"A bit before I went to Dallas, I suppose. I had been running from it for awhile, and I finally suffered enough pain to give him a chance. When we broke up, I missed him more than I could ever describe. It was for the….right reasons…..but painful for both of us. I think we're tired of being apart." Genevieve explained vaguely, and smiled. "He is really amazing."

"Be careful, Viv. Please be careful." Nora pleaded with her, and Genevieve nodded. The girls walked back into the living room, and Eric was sitting very still in the chair as he stared at the hockey game that was on the television.

"This is the sport that you scream over?" Eric asked her, and the girls both laughed.

"Obsessively." Genevieve replied, shaking her head. "I am going to get my things." She walked back into her room, and was pleased with the low hum of voices coming from the living room. She packed a change of clothes for the following day and some bathroom stuff that she needed into a backpack, and then returned to her bedroom as she had a last minute thought. She walked out into the living room to see Nora and Eric talking casually, and it sounded like she was explaining hockey to him. Genevieve suppressed a giggle, and he glanced up with warm eyes. "I have tomorrow night off, so I will see you soon." Genevieve told Nora, and walked over to hug her. Eric stood up and told her goodbye as well, and he and Genevieve left. He took her hand as they walked to the car, and she glanced up at him.

"So I am amazing?" Eric asked her, and she smiled. They reached the car and he kissed her as he pressed her against the car, and she slid her arms up his body.

"Very much so." Genevieve replied when he pulled away, and she took a deep breath. "I…..I love you, Eric."

"I love you, sharp mouth and all. You took me by surprise tonight." Eric told her, his breath in her face as he kissed her again lightly.

"You bring out the best in me." Genevieve told him, feeling her need for him growing rapidly. "Eric, can you feel my emotions any longer?"

"Dimly. We have not shared anything as of late to make the bond last." Eric told her, sliding her away from the door so that he could open it. She got in and thought for a long moment. He got into his side and looked at her face curiously. "What is it?"

"I don't either. Maybe it was the blood….." Genevieve's voice drifted off. She felt Eric staring at her, and she looked at him. "When I woke up in bed that night after you saved me, I felt flashes of what you were feeling. It grew stronger the longer I was awake, and I felt your desire at first as much as I felt my own. I felt your worry. It was so positive until we got to the meeting with Nan Flanagan. I felt all of your pain, so much so that it felt like I was being hit in the stomach. Something like that. That was why I had to leave the room, and then came the grief. Your heart wrenching grief that I felt on top of my own. I was sick with it. I lived for the love that I felt from you, but then that night I felt like it was gone. Now I don't feel anything from you."

"That is not how it normally works. I can feel your emotions, among other things. But I have never heard of someone feeling ours." Eric gazed at her with mystified eyes. "Am I the only one?"

"I felt it with my parents too. It drove them nuts at times." Genevieve admitted, and his eyes warmed.

"Only with people that you are very close to, then?"

"I guess so." Genevieve replied, and she looked at him. "But with you I guess I need a little more to keep it. Must be a vampire thing." He started the car and pulled out of the parking lot, and she stared at his face as she light shifted. She memorized every part of it, and then focused on his eyes as he gazed at her. They were so blue, and she watched as they darkened with varying emotions. She felt her desire for him strengthen as he stroked her leg, and she took a deep breath. The drive was quiet as they just watched each other, and he seemed thoughtful as he sped up. He pulled into a long driveway and she gazed at the modern brown house, that was long and spread out. There was a small and simple yard near the door, but it was mostly driveway. They got out and he unlocked the door, and she laughed out loud. "I have slept with you, but I have never seen your house. That makes me seem kind of sleazy, doesn't it?"

"Not at all." Eric corrected her, opening it. She walked in and looked around at the simple and uncluttered front room. There was an obviously expensive leather couch that took up much of the wall and a large flat screen television on the wall with a table underneath full of electronics. There was a flat black table in front of the couch, and some simple art on the walls. She saw a clean modern kitchen to the left, and a few other doorways off of the room. She was looking at it with a growing smile, thinking it was what she expected of him. He pulled her backpack off of her back, and set it down near the door for her. He turned her towards him, and held her face in his hands. "I would have made love to you here first, Genevieve. I do not let any humans into my home, but I would have had you here at any moment. It would not have been enough for you to have shared that in the room at the club."

"You have a room at the club?" Genevieve asked, and he covered her mouth with one finger.

"You don't really want to know any of that, do you? I made love to you in a luxurious hotel room after I nearly watched you die in front of me. I made love to you there after you thought you were going to lose me. Would you change that for anything?" Eric asked her, and his lips grazed hers. His eyes took on a heavier look as she gazed at him, and he kissed her deeply. "I think I would have loved a bath with you though. The feeling of the hot water around us would have been nice." He felt her arms sliding up his stomach, and he pressed her into the wall gently. He slid his hands down and pulled her up, and she wrapped her short legs around him as she slid her arms around his neck.

Genevieve moaned as she felt him harden against her body, and he kissed her neck gently. She felt him pause and leaned her head over. "Are you hungry, Eric?' Her voice was a whisper, and he pulled back to gaze at her with dark eyes.

"I can barely stand the smell of you." His lips met hers again, and she pricked his fangs with her tongue. He pushed harder as he tasted the thin trail of blood, and she felt a rush of desire where their bodies met. "Are you offering, Genevieve?" His voice seduced her after he pulled away, and she whimpered.

"Yes." He let her down and kissed her hard as she held onto him, her feet barely touching the ground. He carried her to the couch and she stared at him as he sat closely next to her. He leaned in and kissed her neck again, and she closed her eyes. "Not on my neck."

"Let me make you mine, Genevieve."

"I am going to deal with enough when I return to work without bite marks on my neck. There are other spots." Genevieve told him, and he slid his hand up her leg. "Like that one." He kissed her again, and pulled her into his lap in one fluid movement. She stroked his hair back as they kissed each other deeply, and became lost in the moment. She pulled away slightly, and nibbled on his neck slowly and teasingly as he leaned his head back.

"Are you hungry?" Eric asked her, and she bit a little harder. He groaned and she felt his hands tighten as they slid down her legs.

"I am, actually." Genevieve replied playfully, and he stared at her with lust filled eyes.

"Come here." He slid her off of his lap and pulled her to a huge master bedroom that was one level down in the house. There was a huge bed in the middle with a dark comforter and a large TV on the wall. It was simple like the rest of the house, and she gazed around with curious eyes. "You are welcome in here whenever you want, Genevieve." He kissed her again, and she pushed him onto the bed slowly.

A few hours later, Genevieve rested on her stomach on the messy bed. She gazed at Eric as he stroked her skin with his fingers lightly, laying on his side. She let her eyes wander slowly, always marveling at his perfection. He smiled as she did it, and smirked when she met his eyes. "I never know when I am going to see you again." Genevieve made an attempt at a joke, and felt the lump in her throat. She stared forward slowly, and he brought his hand to her hair.

"Genevieve." Eric's voice was in her ear as he moved closer to her, and she jumped. "I am not going anywhere." She turned to look at him, and his eyes were searching her face. "What is it?"

"It just seems like something always happens to make up go away." Genevieve replied, and he kissed her. "I know that none of it is really our faults or anything, but I can't get used to the idea of of being really together. Are we going to do this for real now?"

"I'd like to." Eric said softly, and kissed her harder. She felt him push her onto her back and he kissed her neck hungrily again.

"Aren't you all filled up by now? There was multiple nibbles tonight." Genevieve teased him, and he pulled away.

"I could probably never really get enough of you, Genevieve. But perhaps it's your turn." Eric suggested, and she gazed at him. "We could be connected again, and you would be a bit more confident in my feelings for you." She thought that over for a moment, and he leaned in towards her neck. "I could just turn you right now and keep you forever as well."

"Do you want that?" Genevieve asked him, and he brushed her lips with hers.

"I would not be against the idea. I have only done that once with Pam, but you would make good company in several ways as well." Eric's eyes were thoughtful as he gazed at her. "Have you thought about it?"

"I haven't been with you for longer than a few days. Isn't that similar to you proposing to me right now or something?"

Eric kissed her long and hard, and she was left gasping for air, as well as a growing desire for him. "We will just see about that." His voice was low as he pulled away, and he stared at her. "Bond with me, Genevieve." She reached around his neck and pulled herself up to him, biting on his neck gently at first. She gradually bit harder, and he lifted her to sit on his lap as he sat up. He took a small knife out of his nightstand and she stared at it for a moment. "Shall I?"

"Please do." Genevieve told him, and watched with narrowed eyes as he made a small gash on his neck. She leaned in and covered the wound with her mouth, sucking it easily. He pulled her closer to him as she did, she could feel his desire rushing through her as she did. She sucked harder, and he moaned as he moved her body so that he was inside of her. She gasped, and he moved her easily with his large hands as he made love to her again. They held each other quietly afterwards, and she focused on his emotions as she rested in his arms. She could feel his desire calming down, and she smiled at something. "I would almost say you were happy right now, Eric Northman."

"I love you, Genevieve. I have missed you here with me like this." Eric told her, and she believed him as she felt it inside of her. She pulled away enough to look at him, and she kissed him deeply. She realized that she was starving afterwards, and he ordered something to be delivered for her immediately once she said something. She pulled on a large shirt of his to eat the food in the living room, looking to the near gourmet meal with surprise.

"A burger and fries would have been enough." Genevieve told him, and he smiled as he sat next to her.

"I like you to eat better than that." Eric told her, and she smiled.

"Do you hate food? Does this bother you?" Genevieve asked him, and he shrugged.

"I can deal with it knowing that you need it. I have little memory of it, and therefore no need to be around it."

"Oh, yeah. It has been a couple of years." Genevieve said, biting her lip. "Thanks for this."

"No problem." Eric told her, and she took a bite of the chicken slowly. It was perfectly spiced, and she moaned at the taste of the white wine sauce. He smiled and settled back, and she closed her eyes. They watched a movie after together, talking idly as he held her in his arms. She learned a little about his human life, and he asked her about her parents. Genevieve felt tears in her eyes as she described them, and he wiped her eyes dry lovingly as she let them slip down her cheeks. She told him about the relatively lonely life that she had led in New York, surrounded by many people not no real friends. When she had lost her parents, the rush of faces there to comfort her was staggering. She had not felt that it was sincere, but rather out of some kind of guilt. She had jumped at the chance to come here, and she gazed at him as she told him that. "Are you glad that our meeting happened?"

"I am. I am just confused as to why you created such a reaction in me, especially since I was broken when I came here to begin with. I did not enjoy the bad in our circumstances, or the tragedy. It seems surreal as I think about it now. I never knew that life could be so……." Genevieve let her voice drift off.

"You will find that from time to time with me." Eric told her slowly, and dropped his face.

"What is it?" Genevieve asked him, as she took a sip from her soda.

"I miss him greatly at times. I regret not being able to change his mind. I pleaded and offered to stand with him, but he ordered me to return to you." Eric told her, and she remembered what Godric had told her. "He told me that you loved me and that you needed me."

"All true." Genevieve agreed, staring into his face.

"He told me that he knew I loved you, and that was a rare thing. It was especially rare for me." Eric said, and met her eyes. "It was the only reason I had to walk away from that roof that morning. It may not have seemed like it, but it was."

"You deserved some time to grieve, Eric. I admit I didn't handle it well, but you deserved that." Genevieve said, resting her head on his chest. She yawned, and he stroked her hair back.

"Let's get you to bed." Eric suggested, and chuckled. "It is nearly dawn."

"Here's to a day of sleep." Genevieve said sleepily, and they walked together to the bedroom. She crawled under the warm blankets and curled up in his arms as she closed her eyes. He kissed her hair softly, and she smiled as she drifted off.

Genevieve returned to work in two days, after thoroughly messing up her sleep schedule. She instantly noticed the looks from the staff and customers, but was met by a comforting smile from Sookie. She rolled her eyes as a greeting and walked back to the office to stash her purse before she headed out to the lunch crowd. Sam was sitting at his desk, and their eyes met awkwardly for a second. "Hey, you." Sam said, and looked away.

"Sam, I just need you to know that I put all of it on Eric. He should not have reacted the way he did, and I am not angry with you. I now need to deal with….." Genevieve waved her hand, and Sam chuckled.

"They will eat you alive with their gossip." Sam agreed, and smiled at her. "You say it how it is, don't you?"

"You should have heard me going off on him out back." Genevieve agreed, winking at him.

"Sookie told me about how he saved your life in Dallas. I never knew that before. I have to appreciate it, and think that a part of him is at least decent."

"We'll see, Sam. We'll see." Genevieve replied, brushing her hair back with a small smile.


	12. Chapter 12

I own NO True Blood characters. Not a one.

I have gotten some really good emails, reviews, and a flattering amount of alert notifications. I love it. Thanks to all of you who are sticking with me, and for the encouragement. I think I just might be over the hump, and a little wine last night did not hurt a bit. I am in the LONG process of buying a home, a short sale, right now. It is a nightmare and truly affects my life and all aspects of it!! So yeah. Thanks for hanging around.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

For Genevieve, dating a vampire was probably not as strange as it would have been for anybody else. She had had much prior to Eric in the way of relationships. She sympathized with Sookie about the daytime absence, but she worked mostly then as well as a scattering of nights at Merlotte's. Eric worked most night at the club, taking an occasional one here and there to give her a break. He avoided Merlotte's, letting things calm down before he made any appearances there.

The first night that she had gone to see him at Fangtasia after they were official was very surreal for her. Pam had greeted her with an unusual smile, the hunger in her eyes less pronounced now. She actually told Genevieve that Eric seemed a little happier and relaxed now, and Genevieve had just looked at her. She had walked in and looked over at him leaning back looking completely delicious, and then her gaze drifted to the women that gathered around the stage. She felt a pang of jealousy, and glanced down at her short black dress and heels with a doubtful look. She glanced back up at him, and he was looking at her intently as he raised his hand to beckon her over. She bit her lip as she walked through the throng, smiling as she walked up to him. "Am I going to cramp your style?" Genevieve teased him, and he looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "All of these girls….."

"They mean nothing to me. They never have." Eric assured her, and she sat down in the chair next to him. "You are the most beautiful woman in this room." He reached out a long arm and stroked her short ponytails and gazed into her eyes. "This is all one big gimmick for the humans that come here."

"How am I supposed to act?" Genevieve asked him, glancing at the jealous gazes that she was receiving.

"It depends on your mood. You have already been in my lap and didn't seem to mind. You seem uncomfortable tonight." Eric told her, and she shrugged.

"The feel of something new. I'll figure it out." Genevieve gazed around the building. She listened to the song and shook her head slightly. "I like the music here. I really do. But you could probably switch it around a little. I could help with some songs that have a vampire feel to them, but have a great beat. Where is the DJ?"

Eric gestured with his hand to a dim corner, and looked at her with a curious gaze. "Are you taking over my business already?"

"No, I would never do that. I guess I just miss the dark clubs of New York sometimes. They were so big that one could just go and dance and lose themselves in it. Some of the songs still make me a bit wistful." Genevieve said, and smiled. "I love to dance."

"You do it very well." Eric told her, and his leg traced her bare leg. "I get quite bothered over here by it." He slid his hand up her leg and she looked at him with heavy green eyes as she took a deep breath. "Feel free to enjoy yourself here, Genevieve. You are known as mine now and very safe." He stared at her, taking in every inch of her face. "Kiss me. I have missed you this evening."

"Yes, sir." Genevieve smiled and stood up to lean over him. His lips claimed hers hungrily, and she felt her legs turn to jello as he demanded her to return it. When he finally pulled away, she was breathless. "Eric, you make me so……shaky."

"Just wait until I get to leave here tonight." Eric told her in a low voice, his hand running down the open front of her dress slowly. "You'll be a lot more than just shaking." He slid it to her legs again, and she closed her eyes. "Genevieve, you have a long night ahead of you."

"Yeah, I'll say. Maybe I'll get a drink." Genevieve told him, and kissed him again before she walked to the bar. The bartended slid her favorite drink over to her, and she gave Eric a raised eyebrow. He nodded at her with a neutral face and she sipped it as she tried to calm herself down. Desire was a funny thing, it was. She had another one and headed out to dance, watching Eric watch her as she did. He would not take his gaze off of her, and she saw the hunger there as she added to the movements. Genevieve knew well what she was doing, reading his face. She got a certain thrill out of it, and smiled as she blew him a kiss. The night ended quicker than she expected, and soon she was walking into his house as he pressed her against the wall with a deep kiss. She guessed that it had worked.

One night when she worked late at Merlotte's , LaFayette was sitting at the bar while it was slow as she grabbed her purse to leave. "Do you have a date with your big, bad vampire tonight, baby girl?"

"I am supposed to go there, but I am tired. His being awake nights can really mess with me."

"I'll bet, sweetie." LaFayette told her, with an exaggerated wink. Sam saw this from the register and rolled his eyes, and Genevieve blushed. "Well, you do know what they say about them vamps."

"I really don't, nor do I want to." Genevieve replied, laughing. She glanced at the clock and sighed. "I'm tired. So tired." The door opened and Eric walked in with Pam and Bill, looking very serious. Bill asked to see Sam and they went back to his office, as Sookie and Genevieve looked at the other vamps curiously. Eric's gaze brushed her gently, but she sensed an air of business about him. Genevieve approached him and he looked away. "What is going on?"

"We have certain business with Bill. I'll need to cancel tonight." Eric told her, and Genevieve looked at Sookie. Her friend's face was growing pale, and she fell into the booth that she was wiping down. Bill came out, anxiously taking Sookie's hand and leading her outside. Eric started to follow, but Genevieve grabbed his arm and made him look at her. "I need to be the sheriff tonight, Genevieve." His voice was firm, but his eyes rested on her with regret filling them. "I will call you soon." He kissed her forehead and walked out as Pam gave her a slow glance, and Genevieve stood there in stunned surprise. Sookie came in crying after a long few moments, and Genevieve wrapped her arms around her.

"Sookie, what happened?"

"Let's go to my house and talk." Sookie said, her face breaking as she cried. Sam got her purse and Genevieve drove them to her house as she sobbed. "I worked at Fangtasia again the other night after hours, and it was so much worse than before. More money had gone missing, and I learned from one of the waitresses that the main bartender was the one stealing it. Long Shadow. He got so angry and flew across the room at me. Bill staked him and now he needs to go to trial for it."

"Trial? They do that? Couldn't Eric have done anything to help him? Bill was protecting you." Genevieve said, her mind going numb as she remembered what he had done for her. She chose not to say anything at that moment about it.

"Other vampires were present so it needed to be told to their queen. She ordered this, not so much Eric. He is under her and follows her orders. He tries so hard to keep you separate from his life as the sheriff, but tonight was killing him. I could see it. What if they kill him?" Sookie babbled, and Genevieve took it all in for a long moment. She pulled into Sookie's driveway and the tears started flowing. The girls walked inside and collapsed on the couch together, as Genevieve cradled her crying friend. She comforted her as her own mind raced, and she felt the tears sliding down her cheeks. They slept in Sookie's room fitfully, both of them too upset to rest properly. Genevieve battled with the images of Eric in her mind, and the struggle was between the Eric that gently loved her and the one that had shown up tonight. She didn't doubt that he would do what was needed when he was asked to, and he obviously had been handling business all along as he was in the relationship with her. She loved him for keeping it away from her, but this reality was a slap in the face as she watched Sookie crying. Bill could be dead, at Eric's hands. Genevieve shuddered, and she stroked Sookie's hair.

"I am so sorry." Genevieve whispered to her, and her eyes burned from crying.

"You aren't at fault. He was following orders, but I will never understand it all." Sookie said, and Genevieve shook her head.

"I am not just sorry for you. I am sorry that I ever loved him." Genevieve told her, and Sookie hugged her.

"I have been so wrapped up I didn't really think about that. You must feel awful inside." Sookie said, and Genevieve closed her eyes.

"I feel like my heart has been ripped out again." Genevieve agreed, and took a deep breath. Her eyes burned and her body ached with stress, and she drifted off restlessly, dreaming of a cruel Eric as she slept. The dream ended with him coming towards her with menacing eyes, and she woke up with a start. The girls woke up early and drank coffee silently, both working the lunch shift. They showered and Genevieve ran home to get some clothes for work on the way to Merlotte's. She looked for a note or anything from Eric and was disappointed to see that he had apparently not been there. They both went in and Sam took a long look at them as they walked in.

"No word yet?" Sam asked, following them to the office as Sookie took a seat.

"None. We do not even know where they are." Sookie replied, her voice hoarse. Sam looked at Genevieve for a long moment, and she dropped her gaze to the floor out of guilt. "I just pray that Bill's OK."

Genevieve said nothing about Eric, and the girls got through their shift somehow. They went to Sookie's again, and drank wine as they stared blankly at the television. Every second of the darkness dragged for them, and soon they tried to sleep again. Sookie had the next day off but she went in with Genevieve anyway that night to see if Sam needed her. They closed together, both of them staring at the door constantly as they worked the small crowd. Sam tended bar and they sat down towards the end of the night on some stools to rest. Genevieve ended up wandering over to the jukebox that sat in the corner and stared at it. She grabbed some quarters from her pocket and dropped them in, selecting a few songs that she liked. She returned to the stools and listened as they came on, and her and Sookie gazed at each other. Sookie did not seem to be holding it against Genevieve what had happened, but Genevieve was straddled with the guilt that she felt over it. She felt her stomach tighten up and she took a deep breath. Sam stared at her and she closed her eyes. "Genevieve? Are you alright?"

"I can't take the guilt. It is eating me alive." She rested her face in her hands, and felt arms around her.

"I don't blame you. You are not a part of this, Viv. He kept you away from all of it." Sookie told her, and Genevieve cried again. "Oh, sweetie. I know you hurt too. I know you are scared."

"I am so many things." Genevieve said, and she took a deep breath. 'Shit. I am losing it."

"Want to come over again tonight? I really like having someone there, so I don't just sit up and wait for him." Sookie said sadly, and Genevieve laughed without humor.

"Nora is going to think I moved out at this point." Genevieve said, and Sam covered her hand with his.

"I called her to let her know you're spending some time with Sookie. She is concerned, but glad to know that you're alright." Sam told her, and she nodded. "Look, you guys. I'll give you tomorrow off if you're too wiped out. I know you're killing yourselves right now."

"I can't just be home waiting. One more day, Sam. I'll be here tomorrow." Sookie promised, and Genevieve nodded in agreement.

"See you tomorrow at lunch, and you for dinner." Sam told them with a rueful smile as they stood up to leave. The girls went to Genevieve's car and both looked around carefully. They caught each other and smiled, and Sookie choked back a small sob. She looked at Genevieve for a long moment in the car as they drove.

"Do you still…..love Eric?"

"I……love the Eric that I know, but I am scared of the one that did this. How much do I not know about?" Genevieve shuddered, and Sookie touched her arm. "Is he so evil that I cannot move past it?"

"I have seen a kindness in him, almost even that….that night. But he was the sheriff too. I guess you never really thought about him as the sheriff a lot."

"That does not matter when it is just us. We are just another couple trying to be together then." Genevieve said, and sighed. "But now, I don't know. Maybe if he comes back, I'll have a better grasp of it."

"When they come back. They will." Sookie said, her voice filled with shaky determination. The girls watched movies and chatted softly all night, until they fell asleep on the couch. Sookie woke up in the morning to head to work, and Genevieve headed home to shower and say hello to Nora. Her best friend sat at the table drinking coffee as Genevieve poured herself a cup, and looked closely at Genevieve.

"You look sort of like shit." Nora observed, and Genevieve laughed out of sheer exhaustion. "Can you tell me anything?"

"Eric and Bill are gone on vampire business, and nobody has heard from them. Sookie is freaking out, and I am feeling guilty and freaking out." Genevieve said, and bit her lip. "You know Eric is the sheriff, and he needed to take Bill. I assume that he had no real choice in the matter." She gazed at Nora. "He has not been around here at all?"

"I have not seen him." Nora said, almost apologetically. She stood up and hugged Genevieve tightly. "You sure know how to pick them, Viv."

"I guess that I do." Genevieve sat down and glanced at the paper, chatting with Nora about other things as she did. Nora talked about her classes at LSU, and Genevieve felt a slight tinge of guilt at never having gone back. Nora was studying Psychology and a couple of years away from graduating. She wanted to move to Shreveport, but the rent where they were was too good to pass up. Genevieve listened to Nora talk as her mind wandered, but she tried to focus on what her friend was saying. She really felt like Nora had been very excluded lately. Nora had to leave for a class, and promised to come and see Genevieve that evening at work. Genevieve crawled into her own bed for a few hours and got up to shower and actually wear make up so that she would not look like the living dead for the first time in a few days. She slicked back her hair and slid in a sequined hair band, smiling as she looked at the fading black. Eric really wanted it red again. Eric. Her smile faded and her body ached for him, more than she could have ever known possible. Her heart hurt with all of her knowledge that she had about him. She wished that she could just wrap up in his arms and make it go away. Genevieve came back to reality and wiped the tear from her eye, grabbing her keys to leave.

The dinner rush made time pass a little quicker than Genevieve expected. Nora came in for dinner with her parents, and Genevieve hugged them all gratefully. Sookie stayed to eat some dinner, and went home after being ordered to take the next day off. Sookie kissed Genevieve's cheek and left with a sullen face, and Genevieve watched her for a long moment. Nora stayed afterwards for a few drinks, and even Genevieve noticed the flirting that was going on at the bar with Sam. She watched with a small smile, wondering if she had passed up a good thing that night so long ago. She helped the lingering customers and started to clean once they were all gone. Nora was still leaning close to her boss as Genevieve played her songs on the jukebox, using the button that Sam had shown her so she would not have to pay every time. They played in the same order every night, and Nora turned around at a certain one with a growing smile. "Girl, you have been crooning this one for years." The two girls sang it in unison as if on cue, and Genevieve felt a happy jolt run through her for the first time in a few days. Nora jumped off of the barstool and danced around with Genevieve, over pronouncing the words as she laughed. They both fell down, and Sam came over to help them up. They were both giggling, and he shook his head. "Nice pipes, Genevieve. You as well, Nora, but wow. Were you a singer back in New York?"

"No, I was in vocal training and just fixing to start auditioning. That was when the accident happened." Genevieve replied, and he raised his eyebrows.

"Maybe I need to plan some entertainment." Sam said, his eyes warm on Nora's face as he gazed at her. He finished cleaning up the bat and Nora joined him in the office, and Genevieve shook her head sadly. She sang along to the slow song that was playing, and closed her eyes as she pictured Eric. She wiped up the last table and looked around at the empty room, and walked over to lock the door. She glanced outside at her car, and saw a tall figure leaning against it. Her breath caught in her throat, and she looked around the room. His head raised as if he knew she were there, and she bit her lip. She didn't want to bother Sam, but she also could barely contain herself. She dashed back to the office and tapped on the door, hoping that he and Nora were not hot and heavy yet.

"Sam. I'd like to get my things. Eric is outside." The door opened right away, and she was greeted by some messy clothing and two shocked faces. "I will be out of your hair. I'll be here in two days!" She walked to the front door again and walked outside, taking in the springtime breeze for a second. She walked very slowly, not really knowing where her mind was right yet. She stared at him, as the moonlight shone on his long blond hair as he tilted his head forward. His arms were crossed, and his black shirt clung to him just enough that she felt a wash of desire that made her legs shake slightly. She took in all of him and the beauty that he possessed, and she took in all of his emotions as she approached him. He was fearful, worried, relieved, and she felt like part of him wanted to run away from her. She was closer to him now, and his face was gazing at her with deep blue eyes and she felt him searching it rapidly. She closed the distance, but paused a couple of feet away as she tried to look into his face. Her eyes stung with tears, and she opened her mouth silently.

"Genevieve." His voice was a low whisper, and she gasped for air. He reached for her, and she finally met his eyes. "Come to me."

"Eric." She melted into him as his arms wrapped around her, and she took in everything about him. She choked on tears as she tried to memorize his scent, and trace his back with her fingers as she slid them under the shirt. "I was worried…..I was worried that you would not come back."

"That was not a concern of mine. I was worried about you here, and what you must have been going through." He slid his hands up her back and around her face as he gazed at her with desperate eyes. "Bill is home and with Sookie."

"He is OK?" Genevieve asked, and he nodded. "Thank God. Sookie was a mess."

"You don't look like you handled it well either, Genevieve." He traced the circles under her eyes, and she sniffled. "You barely slept at all." He gazed at something in the distance and his expression hardened. "I am always making you cry or making you worried, it seems." Genevieve stared silently at him, and he traced her lips with his finger absently. "I can feel that you want me, but I do not know why." He looked down at her again, and she remained silent. "I feel like I need to explain things. I feel like I owe you so many answers right now." He slid his hands around her face again, and lowered his lips to hers. "I just need to feel you for a moment." He captured her lips and she pressed closer to him. "Please come to my house with me. I don't care if you want to do anything other than talk all night, sleep, or ignore me. I just need you to be with me."

Genevieve kissed him hard, and he held her face in place. "I will." Genevieve whispered, and he pressed his lips to hers again slowly. He opened the car door for her after asking her for her keys, and asked her if she needed anything from her house. She ran home to get a few things and tossed them into her backpack, and ran out to the car again. "So how come he is OK?" Genevieve finally asked Eric, and he stroked her leg as she curled up towards him.

"I had a…..a human moment, I would suppose. I knew that I had done the same for you because I cared so much, and I could not blame him for what he did. It was wrong being done in front of vampires and humans alike, but I defended him. The thief would have been killed anyway, just in a more private setting." Eric replied, his face hard. "I didn't know where it would get me to defend him, but Pam could agree to what I said and they spared him." He looked at her. "The Queen may want to see him personally, and she does not appreciate human and vampire relationships as others do."

"Oh." Genevieve said quietly, and he touched her hand. "I am guessing that she would not be supportive of us."

"Not so much. It would be especially worse since I am in a position of power." Eric told her, and he looked at her as he stopped at a light. "I hid things from you, Genevieve. I admit that. It was to protect you from any knowledge that could be used against you. I forbid Sookie to tell you what occurred that night at Fangtasia, though it killed me not to run to you and wrap up in your warmth. I hid her ability in my defense of Bill as well, to protect her. I don't know of that will continue or not, and I do not know if you're safe. I feel like I put you in danger being with you." She stared at him, and his face was serious as he gazed at the road ahead of him. They pulled into his driveway and he parked slowly, turning to look at her. He stroked her face gently, and she closed her eyes as she took in the feeling with every part of her memory. "I can't not touch you. I can't be without you." He opened his door and came around to hers, opening it and pulling her out carefully. She let him pull her to the door by the hand as she slung her backpack over her shoulder, and unlock the door. She walked in slowly, feeling shy suddenly as she looked at him.

"Did you hide anything that would hurt me on a more personal level? "

"If you are asking if I was with anyone else, no. It was not about that. I needed to display my power from time to time, and the incident with Bill was the worst instance. It gets harder and harder to do being around you. I used to enjoy the trials and the punishments, and I always felt that they were warranted. This time, I could not help but to think of you." Genevieve sat on the couch and he sat next to her as a pained expression crossed his face. "There was another trial there after Bill, and he was not so lucky. They forced him to become a maker right then and there, and when the car pulled up with the intended victim…..I pictured you being tossed out of that car instead of the shaking girl that they did have. I had the image so clearly in my head that it almost made me believe that it was real."

"They made him turn her?" Genevieve was horrified, and she felt tears slide down her cheeks.

"You should not be hearing any of this, love. It is exactly what I am trying to….trying to shield you from in all of this. It is a world that I do not want you to know." Eric took her hand and stared at it as he stroked it gently with his thumb. She felt the jolt that passed between them and shivered a little. "You are so frail within my life, Genevieve." He looked at her with raw pain in his eyes. "I should walk away from you right now and not be so selfish."

"What keeps you here?" Genevieve asked him, moving closer so that she was against his tall frame. She inhaled the vanilla scent deeply, and closed her eyes as he enveloped her.

"I love you. I can't be without your touch, your scent, your very presence." Eric confessed in her ear, and she shuddered. He pressed his hand against her beating heart. "I love the way your heart beats faster when you are near me." His cool hand burned through her skin, and she turned her gaze to him. "It gives me hope that you still love me."

"I was so scared that something would happen to you." Genevieve whispered to him, as he hovered just above her mouth. "I love you so much, Eric." His hand slid over her breast gently and down to her legs, and she moaned as her desire began to hurt.

"It isn't out of the realm of possibility." Eric warned her, as his lips claimed hers. She slid her hands into his hair longingly, parting her lips as he teased her with her tongue. He pressed her into the couch as he kissed her deeply, and she was soon gasping for air. "Bed." His voice was low and abrupt, and he scooped her into his arms and carried her into his room and set her on the bed. He slid her shirt off as his hungry eyes questioned her silently. She pulled his face down and traced his fangs with her tongue, teasing him with a small bit of blood. He growled against her, and she realized that her must not have fed at all in the last three days. She anticipated his teeth in her skin, but they were closer to her neck this time and she gasped.

"Eric." Genevieve murmured, trying to push against the equivalent to a stone wall. He continued to feed from her and she gave in to the feeling as she relaxed against him. Want and desire coursed through her veins, love and emotion matching them. The moment slowed, and she slid her hands under his shirt and traced his skin. Genevieve began to feel weak, and she felt him pull away.

"I'm sorry. I got carried away. I was so hungry for you." Eric apologized, and he licked the wound tenderly. He watched her lay back on the mattress, and she stared at him in a daze. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. I am with you." Genevieve told him, and he moved next to her cautiously. "I nearly live for these moments where I can feel the world stop with you."

"Do you have the strength to take some of my blood?" Eric whispered to her, and she nodded as she inhaled his scent. He reached over to the drawer for a knife and gashed enough for her to cover as she sat up slowly. She leaned over him and drank hungrily, feeling a strength run through her veins. "It shows in you, my blood. You're so beautiful, and you really didn't need any improvement on that. Everything about you is more desirable." He groaned and his hands slid over her bare skin and her pants, and she felt the pain of desire throbbing again. "Stop, Genevieve." She pulled away, and he unbuttoned her work pants eagerly. "I want you in another way now." He slid them off, tossing them aside as he kissed her and pressed her back against the mattress.

"I love you." Genevieve murmured against his lips, and he smiled at her as he gazed at her. "I am proud of you for what you did."

"It is as if I am human or something, isn't it?" Eric said, and shook his head. "I love you, Genevieve." He kissed her again, and she moaned as he moved to her neck again.


	13. Chapter 13

**I own NO True Blood characters….not a one. Enjoy and review. Make me smile. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.Again, something had shifted between Eric and Genevieve. She really felt how strongly he felt about her now, and he only really masked it slightly at Fangtasia. She understood the cause, and appreciated the small ways that he showed her that he loved her and the private moments that they spent inside of the office. He began visiting her at work at nights occasionally, and slowly everybody grew comfortable with that. Sam was too busy with Nora to care quite as much, though Genevieve did see the cautious looks that he still gave her from time to time. She was very obviously in love and everybody had to accept it. Genevieve's biggest concern was Sookie, but her friend was thrilled to have Bill back in her life and held nothing against Genevieve. Her and Eric made up and she realized what he had done for Bill this time around. There was always the chance of the queen showing up or summoning Bill herself, but gradually they all put it in the back of their minds. Genevieve was too caught up in her romance, and she only thought about moments with Eric. He took off early from work one night to come and see her as she was closing, so that her could take her to his house for the night. They still spent much of their time there, due to his sleeping habits and having to be in the darkness as the sun rose. It would have been inconvenient for him to have to return to Shreveport every night, and Genevieve did not have much to offer in the way of a place for him to sleep in her small apartment. **

**He had walked in wearing a close fitting tee shirt and jeans, and she smiled at him as he walked through the door. She walked over to Sam and got a True Blood for him, setting it down at the table in her section that he chose. He took her breath away every time that she saw him, and she could tell that he noticed tonight by the knowing smile on his face. She set the bottle down in front of him, and leaned close to him as she stared into his eyes. "Hey."**

"**Hello, lover. Off soon?" Eric asked her, pulling her face to his for a light kiss. She felt her lips tingling as she pulled away reluctantly, and shuddered in the warm room.**

"**In an hour. You'll be OK until then?" Genevieve asked him, and he eyed her shorts and tee shirt with a seductive smile.**

"**I'll admire the scenery." Genevieve raised an eyebrow at him, and got to tending to her other customers. Nora came in to see Sam, and glanced over at Eric with a small grin. She had never gotten that comfortable with him, and Genevieve knew that she found him very handsome still. She sat at the bar and Genevieve came over to hug her. **

"**Hey, No No." Genevieve said, smiling at Nora as she glanced at her. **

"**I see your hunk is here this evening." Nora told her, and Genevieve blushed a little. "Going to Shreveport tonight?"**

"**Yes, when I am off." Genevieve said, smiling at Eric as he raised an eyebrow at Nora's words. She laughed a little, and glanced up at Sam as he placed a drink in front of Nora. **

"**You seem happy." Nora observed, looking at Genevieve's smiling face. "I mean truly and really happy. It is a good thing, Viv."**

"**Yes, it is nice to just have everything even." Genevieve said, kissing Nora's cheek. She saw Sookie's brother Jason waving her over, and she went to the table where he sat with friends with a smile. They ordered a pitcher of beer and Jason pulled his typical flirting act with her, and she just laughed him off. He flirted with everybody short of his own sister. **

"**You're looking good tonight, Miss Viv." Jason's shy and somewhat awkward friend Hoyt told her politely, and she smiled sincerely at him.**

"**Why, thank you. I appreciate that, Hoyt." Genevieve told him, and he blushed a little. **

"**Your vampire won't mind me saying that?" Hoyt said, his gaze trailing to where Eric sat across the room.**

"**He knows better than to be jealous by now." Genevieve assured him, winking sweetly. She gave Eric a loving look as she went to get their beer and then went to play some stuff on the jukebox. It was a thing that Nora and her did every time they were here together. She heard one of her songs come on and she danced the pitcher across the room, and then came back to Nora to sing along. They always got a bit loud, but Genevieve was over being self conscious about it now. The bar was not too crowded anyway, and it made it fun for everybody. There was a scattering of applause throughout the room as the song ended, and the girls waved and laughed. The second song started and she sang along quietly as she approached her vampire to see how he was doing. "Another, my love?" Genevieve asked him, gesturing towards the bottle that sat in front of him. He was staring at her with bright and thoughtful blue eyes, and she blinked at him. **

"**You light this place up, Genevieve. I love watching you, though I could do without overhearing the comments from the human men here." Eric said, his face tightening slightly.**

"**And where do you work again?" Genevieve asked him, and he raised his eyebrows. 'If I can deal with that, then you can hang here for an hour and be calm. Besides, who am I going home with tonight?" She stroked his bare arm slowly, and saw his eyes darken at her touch. "So stop being jealous. I am all yours." She wandered back around to make sure everybody was alright and began cleaning up where she could. She went to get her purse out from the office and winked at Nora as she walked by. Eric opened the door for her and they walked to his car holding hands. He pressed her against the car before he opened the door, and held her face as he bent to kiss her. "That's better."**

"**It is hard to watch you look so beautiful as you walk amongst them, and then you have to make them look at you more with that gorgeous voice of yours." Eric murmured, and she felt his breath against her lips. "I do have to hold myself back sometimes to not break them in half."**

"**Chill out, vampire." Genevieve told him, sliding her hands up his chest slowly. "Don't you think I feel the same way about you, aside from the breaking in half part?**

"**Do you?" Eric asked, and his lips met hers again. **

"**You're so beautiful to me, Eric. I love you." Genevieve said as he pulled away slightly, and gazed into his eyes. He kissed her again much harder, and she was left breathless. "Let's go to your house and see where that can go." He let her in the car and got in himself, and she leaned in towards him as they drove. She stroked his leg slowly as he drove, and she heard the car accelerate easily. Shreveport had suddenly become much closer, and they were pulling into his long driveway. He led her inside, and she noticed the red roses in the front room that took up much of the coffee table. "Did you get those from someone?" Genevieve asked him, and she knew how hypocritical she sounded.**

"**They are for you. You spend so much time here that I assumed this would be alright." Eric told her, and she gave him a rueful look. "I thought that you could eat as well, and I ordered you some food."**

"**Wow." Genevieve said, and smiled. She walked forward to smell them and closed her eyes as she did, and felt him beside her. "They smell so good."**

"**They don't smell nearly as good as you do. I love your scent, Genevieve. So sweet and sultry." Eric told her, sliding his hands around her small waist. She stood up with one in her hand and he kissed her neck. She moaned and pressed herself against him, and he stroked the bare skin of her stomach under her shirt. "Eat, love. I'll heat it up." He pulled away from her, and walked into the pristine kitchen to pull something from the fridge. She dropped her purse and jacket and followed him in, sitting at the small bistro table that he had bought recently since meeting her. She ate slowly and sipped some red wine as they chatted, and then he put the plate into the sink to wash later. He came back to the table and kissed her again, pressing into her parted legs hard. "I was hoping to take a long bath. We never did that together, though it took everything I had not to yank you in that night in Dallas."**

"**That seems like a long time ago." Genevieve mused, and he looked sad for a long moment. "I still am so sorry for how that turned out. I think I would have liked to have really known him."**

"**You would have." Eric agreed in a very quiet voice, and she stroked back his hair as he bent his head forward. "He would have approved of this." She looked at him with a sympathetic gaze as he stared at nothing for a moment, and she remained silent since she knew he was reminiscing. He finally looked back up, and stroked her face. "I do love you, Genevieve."**

"**Good. I love you ." Genevieve told him, stroking his face.**

"**How about a hot bath?" Eric asked her, smiling slowly as he took her face in with his emotional eyes. She nodded and he went to fill the enormous bathtub with hot water and rose petals, and he lit several vanilla candles around the large bathroom as well. Genevieve walked in and smiled at it, and he slid his shirt off as she watched his interested eyes. "Join me." He beckoned her forward, and she walked up slowly and unbuttoned his pants. She slid them down, and managed to stoke his skin as she did and watching his eyes darken. "Genevieve, what you do to me." He eagerly removed her shorts and shirt, and kissed her neck eagerly. He slid his arms around her back and unhooked her bra easily as he kissed her lips. **

"**We should get into the tub before we end up in the other room." Genevieve suggested, knowing full well that her desire was very obvious. He stared at her with his own heavy eyes and slipped in first, and she followed as she settled back into his arms. He stroked her arms and she closed her eyes in the dim light as she relaxed in the hot water. "This feels so good. I could stay in here all night."**

"**I would not recommend that." Eric said, and she could picture his smirk. "You would wrinkle up." She laughed softly and inhaled to smell the roses and vanilla combined in the dim air, and let her hands rest on his legs. "So do you think I am a 'hunk' as well?"**

**Genevieve laughed out loud, and shook her head slowly. "I have never been as fond of that word as No No. I think that she thinks more of her new man right now. It's good that she is happy, and he'll be good to her." She went silent as she thought. **

"**Your boss?" Eric asked, and she murmured yes as she continued to think. "It is good. It will keep his attentions off of you."**

"**Always the jealous one." Genevieve said, feeling his rush of emotion flow through her. "That was quite some time ago, Eric." She pressed her lips together. "I would use words like stunning, breathtaking, or yummy to describe you. Perhaps sexy, desirable, and the love of my life as well." His hands tightened slightly, and she sensed him holding back. They slid from her shoulders down over her breasts and stomach gently. He slid them over her legs and over her thighs slowly, and she sucked in her breath. **

"**I guess it is safe to assume that a bath has never been truly good in your past." Eric mused, as he slid his hands further up. She moaned and leaned back, and he focused on making her do more of that. He slid down behind her and gently slid his fangs into her shoulder, and she was amazed at the result that it provided. She fell limply against him afterwards, and he held her in his arms gently. "You're so beautiful, Genevieve. I love to hear you cry out for me."**

"**I hope there is more where that came from." She teased him breathlessly, and he kissed her hair.**

"**You should know the answer to that." Eric assured her, and she relaxed in the still hot water. They reluctantly got out and he dried her off gently after she grabbed a towel and attacked him. He dried her hair as she sat on the bed wrapped up in a towel, and brushed it for her as she leaned her head back. It was shoulder length now, and she was hating it with the growing heat. He ran his hands through it and she groaned happily. "I like the highlights that you have in it, but I want it all red again. It looks so good spread out over my pillow."**

"**I'll have it done soon. I am going to do red and blond next." Genevieve murmured, consumed by his hands on her. "My turn with yours." He sat down on the bed as well, and she brushed his and marveled at the thick and silky mass of blond hair. She slid her fingers through it roughly, and grasped the strands in her hands. "You can never cut this, and I don't think that often of a man with long hair. But this is just wonderful." **

"**As you wish, my love." Eric told her, and she smiled. "I want yours to grow too. "**

"**But it gets so hot. I have had short hair for years." Genevieve whined, and he laughed. "I am having fun with the different things that I can do. I admit that."**

**Eric sat still as she wrapped her arms around his waist, and rested against him. It was a perfect moment, and she could stay there forever as her mind settled on her feelings for him. "I want you to live here with me, Genevieve." **

**Her eyes shot open, and she gasped. "What?"**

"**We drive back and forth between Bon Temps and Shreveport nearly every night. If you were here, we could be together without all of that bother. I would know you would be in my arms every morning as I went to sleep, and I would be content with that. You could quit your job and go back to school, or work for me and help with the books if you want to. Just be with me."**

"**Eric, why do I sense that this is a serious question? I am having trouble breathing." Genevieve said, and he laughed softly.**

"**It's true that it is serious. I have never been with a human or vampire the way I am with you, and I never thought that someone would become such a part of my days. The fact I am inviting you into my home to live shocks even me. But I am and I want you to be here." Eric said slowly, and she moved around to face him to see the warmth in his eyes. She knew from sensing his feelings that he was sincere, but she needed to see it. He stared at her with curious eyes, and she smiled.**

"**Let me kind of break it gently to Nora, but I will. I will, Eric. I love you." She hugged him tightly, and he pulled her close. "What about the queen? What about your position?"**

"**I can handle both things. I only want you." Eric assured her, and he kissed her as he slid her towel back. She pulled his face closer and returned the kiss as her heart felt like it soared within her chest. He slid one hand down her back and slid the other up into her hair to hold her head in place as he deepened the kiss eagerly.**

**Genevieve woke up the next morning late, feeling Eric's arms snugly around her. She looked into his deeply sleeping face and traced it softly with one finger. She remembered the night before with a warm smile on her face, and remembered his words. It was not a marriage proposal, but she suspected that it was as close to one as he had ever been since becoming a vampire. She looked around the room and it seemed simple enough to imagine it being her home, especially since she spent so much time there anyway. She slipped out of bed slowly, pulling on the robe that was in the bathroom before she went up into the living room. She stopped at the flowers, placing the one that she had pulled out back into the long vase. There must have been three dozen of them, and she sniffed them again. They were a deeper red than the typical red rose, and she smiled down at them. "I am happy. I am so happy." Genevieve murmured the words to herself, and grinned. She had not been happy like this for a long time, probably not even in New York. She had always wanted love, and she got more with Eric than she had ever imagined. She made her way into the kitchen and fixed herself a light breakfast, and looked into finding a salon nearby on her phone. She didn't have her car and she was too scared to borrow his corvette, but there were cabs. She called one that looked good and made an appointment for an hour from then, and then set up a cab to come and pick her up. She took a quick shower and headed out front to wait for the cab, which pulled up a few minutes later. Genevieve greeted the driver with a smile and went for a day of spoiling. She looked around as she drove, trying to imagine this as her new city on a permanent basis. It was bigger than Bon Temps and offered more, but she had a soft spot for her current city. She saw the salon ahead of her, and jumped out of the cab as she paid the driver with a happy smile. A few hours later she left with a relaxed feeling and reddened hair with blond streaks underneath, and headed back to Eric's to eat a light dinner and watch some of a movie as she waited for her vampire to rise. She got so involved with Interview With a Vampire that he surprised her with a kiss on her head. **

"**Hello, lover." He smiled at her as he touched her hair, and she raised her eyebrows. "I like it. You look beautiful." He gazed at the large television and shook his head. "Am I not enough for you in the way of vampires?"**

"**You are the best one of all, Eric. But Louis and Lestat have a special place in my heart, and little Claudia is so cute."**

"**Child vampires. That is a bad thing." Eric said, frowning as he watched her on the screen. **

"**You do not care for children, I take it?"**

"**I do not as a vampire, though I had a few as a human. That was long ago and I can barely remember the emotion of it. I didn't remember a lot of emotion until you came along." Eric told her, and he sat beside her and kissed her eagerly. "Do you want children? Am I creating a problem for you by preventing you from having that?"**

"**I actually can't. Just this medical thing that I learned about when I was younger. So no, you are not preventing me from a thing." Genevieve replied, and pressed herself to him. "It would be worth giving up to be with you."**

"**That is a big human moment to give up." Eric told her, and she shrugged. **

"**Luckily, you have no guilt to feel." Genevieve told him, and smiled as she kissed him softly. "I love you."**

"**I love you." Eric told her, and she smiled against his lips. **

**Genevieve returned home that night to be ready for work the next day. It was obvious that Nora had had company over, and that the company had been all over the house. Genevieve giggled as she went into the kitchen with Eric following her, and made herself a quick dinner. They went into her room afterwards and watched a movie curled up in the queen size bed, with Eric not fitting too well. "You need to move in soon." Eric grumbled against her skin, as he kissed her neck longingly. **

"**You break it to my best friend that helped me greatly that I am ditching her for a guy." Genevieve told him, sighing slowly. "I need to be nice to her about it. She has helped me through so much, Eric."**

"**You're not abandoning her. You're just going to live with me." Eric said, pulling her face to his for a kiss. "I am just in a hurry to have you there. I don't want to go to sleep alone, even this morning."**

"**You are really surprising me, Eric. I didn't take you for this type of guy when I first saw you." Genevieve teased him, and he sighed at her. He slid his hands down her body as he pulled him over her, tracing her inner thighs with his fingers lightly. "You really know how to get to me. Your greatest weapon with me is the knowledge of how much I want you."**

"**I would know that without you saying it." Eric reminded her gently, and she raised one eyebrow at him. "Come to Fangtasia tomorrow after work so that I can see you. Wear the new skirt that Pam found for you so I can finally see it."**

"**Am I being summoned?" Genevieve teased him, leaning forward to kiss his lips teasingly. "You do know that two can play your game, don't you? But in the end, what is the prize?"**

"**The prize is you being in my bed every morning as I go to sleep, and there when I awake." Eric told her firmly, and stared at her seductively. "Among other things."**

"**I was sort of hoping that love might be a part of it." Genevieve sighed, and he shook his head. She gave up the fight and laughed as she kissed him, and he chuckled as he won. **

**Genevieve worked the next day during lunch, and Sookie came to work at dinner as Genevieve's shift ended. Genevieve smiled at her, and Sookie came to the bar where she was finishing up her tips for the day. "Hey, Viv. Going to see Eric since you're working late tomorrow?"**

"**Yeah, he wants me to." Genevieve replied absently, and Sookie looked curiously at her/**

"**You don't want to?"**

"**It's not that. Not at all. He asked me to move in with him though, and I said I would once I got the courage to kid of tell everybody." Genevieve lowered her voice, and Sookie smiled widely at her. **

"**Eric wants you to live with him? I'll bet him asking you even shocked him." Sookie remarked, and Genevieve nodded. "He really loves you, Viv. It is something to see."**

"**I know. I am scared to tell Nora though. I moved here to be with her and this is happening so quickly." Genevieve murmured, and Sookie hugged her warmly.**

"**I think she has enough on her plate to be fine with it." Sookie assured her, as she winked at her. Sam came out right then, and they laughed together as he gave them a curious look. **

"**OK, enough." Sam told them, and eyed Genevieve with a shake of his head. "How long do you actually keep a certain color?"**

"**As long as it tickles my fancy, I reckon." Genevieve replied with a sweet smile, and Sookie nodded in approval. She finished with her money, and decided that she could leave.**

"**Go, Viv. He needs you." Sookie told her softly, and Genevieve shrugged as she went to get her purse. She drove home to the apartment, where Nora was working on some homework on the couch. **

"**Hey, No No." Genevieve told her, smiling as she set her purse down. "How's it going?"**

"**Good. Just homework." Nora replied, glancing up at Genevieve. "Oh wow. I love that look on you. The red is so much brighter." **

"**Thanks. I had time to kill yesterday." Genevieve replied, smiling in appreciation. She bit her lip as she considered telling her the news, but she held back. She didn't know how to bring it up, and she wondered if she was more uncertain about it than she realized. She went into the kitchen and made a quick salad to eat, and joined Nora on the couch. She glanced at the television to see a hockey game on, and realized it was the playoffs. "Oh god. I have missed so much hockey. Shit."**

"**Well, having a guy does that kind of thing. Guess I have missed some as well." Nora said, a smile creeping across her face. "It does not bother you about Sam right? He is your boss and I don't want to make things uncomfortable."**

"**Why would it bother me? I never liked him." Genevieve replied, and squeezed Nora's hand. "I think it's great. He is a good guy and you deserve that."**

"**I know that he used to have a thing for you." Nora said, and Genevieve glanced at her. "I could tell sometime back that he was into you, but you have been into Eric for a long time now. I am glad that I didn't interfere with anything. I am glad that it was long enough afterwards too."**

"**Nora, you are so great. Better than I am, I think. He deserves you." Genevieve assured her, and Nora smiled at her. "I mean, you're so pretty and sweet and I think…..I think I could have treated you better a lot."**

"**Viv, what do you mean?"**

"**I just feel like I pushed you away when I should not have. I have had so much happening since I came here." Genevieve said slowly, and shook her head. "I just want you to know that I do appreciate you offering me a new start in life."**

"**Look at what you have, Viv. I thought Eric was a little creepy at first and I know how his past is, but he seems to really care for you. I don't know how things can pan out with a vampire, but you seem happy and in love and all." Genevieve choked on her bite of salad, and Nora looked at her. "What?"**

"**Nothing. Nothing." Genevieve muttered, taking a sip of her soda. Her phone rang and she glanced through the window to see darkness. She glanced at the display and answered it, smiling as she heard his voice. "Hey, you."**

"**Are you coming to see me? I can even come and get you." Eric offered, and she heard a certain pleading in his tone. **

"**I can. I'll drive though, since I have to work tomorrow." Genevieve replied, and went silent. **

"**Genevieve, what is it?" Eric asked her, and she pictured his face.**

"**Nothing. I'll come to the club later." Genevieve told him, and they ended the call. She finished her dinner and went into her room to search for the bag that Pam had given her awhile back. Her and Pam had become friends on a certain level, talking a bit more as she spent time at Fangtasia. Pam had went shopping and found this skirt that she had bought, and Genevieve had forgotten all about it until Eric had mentioned it/ She found the bag and pulled out a short and full vinyl skirt with a small tight waist, and held it up to her. She checked her shirts and found a close fitting black tee with a red pattern on it to match, and took a quick shower. Genevieve curled her hair in ringlets and did her make up with a lot of black to match the outfit, and finished with her favorite heels. She appraised herself in the mirror and smiled as she grabbed her purse. **

"**You look great, Viv. I love the skirt on you." Nora told her, still on the couch.**

"**I should have asked if you wanted to go. I'm sorry." Genevieve apologized, and Nora shrugged. **

"**I am buried in homework. Sam is coming by later after he finishes up, so I won't be too bored." Nora replied, a happy smile on her face. **

"**OK. I guess I will see you soon." Genevieve left with her backpack of stuff, and walked to her car. She kicked herself mentally for not mentioning the moving in thing, and shook her head. Eric was not going to be patient. She got into her car and drove the all too familiar route to Fangtasia nearly automatically. The line was long tonight, and Pam waved her up with an approving smile. "Hi, Pam."**

"**I do like that on you." Pam said, eyeing Genevieve with a smile. "I think someone else will too. He seems to be a bit restless tonight."**

"**That is not good." Genevieve said absently as she frowned. She thanked Pam again for the skirt as she walked inside, and glanced over at the throne. He was leaning all the way back, dressed in his traditional black pants and tight fitting tee shirt and looking distracted. A blond leaned in towards him from the left and talked to him with a smile on her face, but he didn't even glance her way. He turned to see Genevieve and she felt his gaze rake over her as well as seeing it, and she shuddered lightly. She pointed to the bar and he nodded slightly, and the blond gave her a dirty look. Genevieve walked to the bar and was handed a drink quickly, and she sipped it as she glanced around. She saw the DJ wave at her from behind his dark booth and she grinned and nodded back, giving him a thumbs up at the song playing. She sipped the sweet liquid quickly, and grabbed another before she turned her gaze to Eric. She stopped breathing as she looked at him. Again. How could she have had any doubts about living with him right now? Her wavering crumbled as he watched her intently, his fingers intertwined in front of him. He tilted his head and let his eyes wander over her again, and she felt her knees buckle. "Shit." Genevieve said, and then he gave her the 'come here' gesture with his hand. She took a careful step and held onto her glass tightly as she approached him. She walked up to the now empty stage and looked into his eyes as he gazed at her with dark eyes. **

"**I need to tell Pam to buy for you more often." Eric told her, and leaned forward as he looked at her again. "There is something about you in vinyl." He touched her inner leg and his hand slid up gently, and she was reminded of another night. The memory of the night he had learned about Godric hit her, and she sucked in her breath. He looked at her and stood up slowly, their eyes locked the entire time. "Office." He walked behind the stage and she followed him shakily to the office, and was surprised to find it dark when they walked in. **

"**Eric, I can't see." Genevieve protested as he closed the door.**

"**I can. I can see everything amazingly well." She felt him press her against the wall, and her desire grew immediately. He took her hands and held them tightly, and she tried to see him in the dark. "You look beautiful tonight, Genevieve." She felt his breath in her face, and she anticipated his lips anxiously. They claimed hers hungrily and she moaned as she fought the hold on her hands. He finally let go and slid his hands up her body as he kissed her deeply, tangling them in her curls savagely. She cried out as he pulled her head to the side gently, and felt his mouth on her skin as he trailed down to her shoulder. He slid his fangs into her shoulder as he ripped her shirt off to the side, and one hand slid over her body again as she moaned in pleasure. She felt him pull away and lick her skin, and then she was lifted and carried across the room. She was placed on what she assumed was his desk, and the placement of their bodies as he pressed against her was enough to make her lose control. She fumbled with his pants in the darkness and they slid down, and then he slid his hands up her legs as she let go. He touched her teasingly as he pulled away just enough to keep her legs parted, and she moaned.**

"**I want you." Genevieve urged him, and reached out to grasp him. He growled as she touched him, and then he yanked her lace underwear off and pushed her skirt up easily but without tearing it. She felt him hold he firm as he entered her, and she cried out with the movement. All of the desire that had been torturing her was now turning into the intense feeling of pleasure as he drove himself inside of her and she shuddered as she felt herself climax. He followed and she fell into him, only to be blinded by the light being turned on.**

"**Knock, knock." It was an unfamiliar female's voice, and Genevieve tried to catch her breath as she regained her composure through her shock.**

"**Your Majesty." Eric's voice was low and bland, and Genevieve gasped.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own any True Blood characters.**

**There is some language in this chapter, just so you know. It cannot be any other way when dealing with Sophie Anne. So don't say I didn't warn you.**

**I have also started another story, so check it out of you like. I decided to show Edward a little love as well, since he is the core of my daughter's very existence and I kind of like him myself. He's no Eric, but it could be a decent tale to tell. I am trying to avoid the Edward/Bella thing, so it could be OK.**

**Thanks again for the reviews and positive feedback. You guys really make my day and I love it.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Genevieve stared up as Eric as he moved away from her, his face blank. He gave a look that suggested to her to keep her mouth shut and go along with what he did, and leisurely adjusted his clothing. ""So sorry to interrupt your little…….quickie, Sheriff." The voice interrupted her reverie, and she blinked at Eric's cold face as he turned around. Genevieve adjusted her clothing and grabbed her underwear from the desk as shame filled her heart. She slid forward onto the floor, not making eye contact with anybody in the room. **

"**It's fine, Your Majesty. There is plenty more where she came from." Eric said coldly, and waved a hand at Genevieve dismissively. "You may go."**

"**She could stay. I do so love the smell of sex in a room." The Queen said, her tone sugar sweet and sarcastic all at once. Genevieve's heart dropped and she glanced up at the vampire. She looked young, about Genevieve's age when she was changed, and she was dressed in clothes and hair reminiscent of the 1950's. She was staring at Genevieve with bright blue eyes, lighter than Eric's, and she sniffed the air deeply as she smiled. She was stunningly beautiful, but Genevieve could already tell that this was not going to end well. **

"**If you insist. The couch then." Eric ordered Genevieve, and she sat down as she bit her lip to stop the tears from sliding down her face. Genevieve decided to act the part of a drunk club girl, and she leaned forward to hide her face as she held the tears back. "So do what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" **

**They went into a conversation that meant little to Genevieve as it was very inside with the words that they used, and she took several deep breaths as she fought her emotions. There was something very embarrassing about being discovered that way, and it was even worse when the man that said he loved you was acting like you were just some whore in his office on his desk. She told herself that it was an act, but there was a part of her that believed it. She felt someone sit beside her, and she slowly looked up to see the woman next to her. "I am also here because a little birdie told me that the sheriff had gone out and found himself a companion. A human companion! I couldn't fucking believe that, knowing his reputation as well as I do." She winked at Genevieve. "He has always had an eye for the ladies, and a lot of them. Never in the sense of a companion, but what they are for. Food and someone to fuck when the need arises." She slid her hand along Genevieve's leg, and smiled at the discomfort that she caused. She slid her hand up towards Genevieve's thigh, and all composure was lost at that moment.**

"**Get your fucking hand off of me." Genevieve snapped, and the blue eyes narrowed with anger. She moved away from the vampire, and suddenly found herself shoved hard onto the ground.**

"**Do you know who you are dealing with, human?" The voice was now a snarl, and Genevieve sucked in her breath at the pain in her side. **

"**I don't care. I am not a vampire so you mean nothing to be." Genevieve replied, and she felt a foot kick her down further. "Bitch." **

"**I smell you all over her, Sheriff. This was not the first time with this one? Tell me you didn't share blood too." The voice was harsh, and Genevieve looked up at Eric as he gave her a cold glance. **

"**She got a little wild one night and managed to acquire some, and it takes little to cause the attraction to be stronger. As you know. She is a very willing girl now, and gives me her body often. Normally not my style, but how can you resist someone that throws themselves at you so easily? Eric sneered, and she glared at him sincerely. **

"**Fuck off." Genevieve told him, and she queen laughed. **

"**She is very pretty for a human. I can see the temptation, but this one is very mouthy. That is fun in bed, but I am not enjoying it right now." Genevieve glared at the queen as she spoke. "I would not want you wrapped up in a companion, especially one so annoying like this girl. We would not want the sheriff to have any unnecessary distractions from his duties. Humans can be so emotional and soft most of the time, and that simply will not do in our world." Genevieve stared at Eric, waiting for his face to change or for him to even look at her for a second in the way that she was used to. His face remained neutral, and he even looked a little bored.**

"**I only use her for what she is good for. This is too long for her to be anywhere still as far as I am concerned." Eric told the vampire, and Genevieve felt her nausea. The queen gazed at her curiously, and Genevieve looked forward as she took another deep breath.**

"**You have business you need to focus on, Sheriff. We both know what that is. I suggest that you tame your whore if you decide to keep her around, or else I can take care of that." The queen licked her lips over her perfectly applied red lipstick slowly. "She looks quite delicious."**

"**She does taste good." Eric said, and Genevieve whipped her head around. "She has no aversion to fangs at all, nor is she selective where."**

"**Mmmmm." The vampire smiled as she looked Genevieve up and down slowly. "Come here, sweetie. How about a tiny little taste?"**

"**Stay the fuck away from me." Genevieve said, and was suddenly pressed to the wall with a hand around her throat. She began to gasp for air, and looked to Eric for help. She saw a panic in his blue eyes as it was just their gazes for a second, and then she saw the eyes of the queen as she glared at her.**

"**You need to learn a little respect, you stupid whore. " Genevieve struggled against the strength of the small woman, and she smiled. "I would happily take you back with me and really tame you." She glanced at Eric. "Keep that in mind, Sheriff. She is pretty enough for me to try and straighten her up." She let go and Genevieve grabbed her throat as she slipped forward onto the couch.**

"**That will never happen." Genevieve told her hoarsely, and she felt herself kicked hard onto the ground again. She slammed her head on the hardwood floor and gave up as she lay still with tears in her eyes.**

"**This whore is quite something. Handle it or else I will." Genevieve vaguely heard the voice say, and then the door closed. She felt Eric taking her into his arms, and she pushed him away weakly. **

"**I meant what I said to you." Genevieve told him, letting the tears flow. She curled up into a ball, not caring about the fact that she was on a floor. "You said it all so…….you made me believe it. You asshole."**

"**I didn't want her to know I cared. I couldn't." Eric told her, his hand brushing her hair back. "You don't know……"**

"**You let her do all of that to me and simply watched. You are not what I thought you were."**

"**You should have kept quiet tonight. She would have brushed you off and forgotten you, but now she has you in her sights." Eric sighed, and she snuck a look at his tortured face. "She left me options I do not like."**

"**What?" Genevieve asked, pain throbbing throughout her body. She closed her eyes as it hit her in waves, and she sucked in her breath.**

"**She wants you for her own. She has a few humans for her…..personal use." Eric said, and Genevieve felt icy hatred slide through her veins. "She does not want you with me, not like we are. Not even like what I alluded to now, possibly. I don't know where this ends."**

"**I'll walk away right now. It can be so that we never see each other again." Genevieve said, sitting up and crying out in pain as she did. "Fucking bitch. She kicked my ass."**

"**Let me look at you." Eric suggested gently, and she started sobbing. He leaned her against the couch and checked her over with his hands gently, and they both glanced up in alarm as the office door opened. It was Pam, who knelt down with concern to look at Genevieve.**

"**I think your pretty skirt just might be ruined." Pam said in a disappointed voice, and Genevieve laughed without humor. "Are you okay? She really got angry in here, didn't she?"**

"**She pissed me off. I wouldn't submit to her shit." Genevieve told her, and Pam exchanged a look with Eric. "What? I should have let her just grope me right here and now? It's bad enough what already happened in here." She gave Eric a cold stare and he continued to check her slowly with a steel blue eyes. **

**I think you should take some of my blood. It will heal you faster. You're banged up pretty badly." Eric suggested quietly, and she nodded. He tore open his wrist and she refused to touch him as she drank, making it businesslike.**

"**Thanks. I'll be going now." Genevieve said, standing up slowly. "You don't have to worry. I will make your life easy, Sheriff." Genevieve said the last word very sarcastically. "I'm out of it."**

"**Genevieve, no. Come to my house and we'll talk. You need to heal." Eric pleaded with her, standing up and holding her arms as she wobbled. "I love you, Genevieve."**

"**I don't know if I can believe that." Tears slid down her face, and he lifted her chin to meet his eyes. They were warm again, and she felt the love that was behind them. She felt the pain he was in, and she had the entire time the queen was there. His words still echoed through her mind, and she fought with the emotions versus the memory. "You were so believable, Eric."**

"**I have to be able to lie." Eric told her, and she saw the regret in his eyes. "I am not lying to you now. I never have."**

"**Go there, Genevieve. You're in no condition to drive home." Pam told her, and looked at Eric again. "I'll take your car there later."**

"**Fine." Genevieve said, and shrugged herself out of his grip. She looked down at her destroyed skirt, and shook her head. "I need something to wear. This is a mess."**

"**Such a pity. It was so great on you." Pam said, shaking her head sadly. **

"**Don't take this personally, Pam, but I never want to see it again. Not after tonight." Genevieve glanced around the office with a rueful look on her face. "I don't want to see this office again right now."**

"**I'll get something for you." Pam offered, and Genevieve eyed the skin tight black dress that she wore as she left.**

"**Hopefully not that." Genevieve murmured, and Pam tossed a smile over her shoulder. She returned quickly with a Fangtasia tee shirt and some leggings, and Genevieve glanced around the room.**

"**There is a bathroom inside of that door." Eric informed her, and she nodded her thanks. She walked in, and realized quickly that it was the room that he had mentioned before. It was stacked with some boxes now, but it was the perfect image of a sex den as she walked up. There was a huge bed with red satin sheets and candles everywhere, along with a few mirrors around on the walls. The sheets were messy, and she frowned with distaste. She glanced at the huge cabinet next to the bed, and chose not to look inside. She shuddered as she went into the equally garish bathroom to change. **

"**Damn you." Genevieve muttered, pulling on the scoop neck tee and black leggings quickly. She glanced in the mirror and saw that her curls were a mess and her face was smeared with make up and covered with healing bruises. She held her shoes in one hand as she walked back into the office and Eric looked at her from where he sat on the couch. "That room….." Genevieve let her voice drift off as she shook her head/. "I think I preferred the stupid desk." **

"**I do not use it anymore. I haven't since I have known you." Eric reminded her, and she shrugged. He sighed. "Pam is sure that the queen has gone for the evening, so we can leave if you want."**

"**I would love to soak the feeling of that filthy bitch's hands off of me in the tub, and clean up. So much for trying to impress tonight." Genevieve said, and bit her lip.**

"**You impressed. I think you know that." Eric said softly, and lifted her chin to look at him. "You stood your ground, Genevieve, but please be careful. Vampires have strength beyond your wildest imagination, and you could easily be dead right now. She held back a little, and I was there to offer blood to you." He stroked her cheek gently. "I'll be happy when your face looks better."**

"**You could hurt me like that." It was a statement more than a question.**

"**I could, but I never would. I felt bad that one night when things got……rough. So hurting you like she did is not an option." Eric assured her, and she stared at him for a long moment. "Watching you get hurt like that was torturous for me. It took everything I had not to rip her apart."**

"**Why didn't you?" Genevieve was moving past her rage, and it was calming to a curious anger.**

"**Bill went to trial for killing a vampire to save a human. Imagine what would happen if it were me going to trial for killing the queen of Louisiana." Eric suggested, and his eyes flared for a moment. "I would have stepped in if I knew I would get away with it. The feelings you were experiencing were tearing me apart. Your doubt in me was one of the worst."**

**Genevieve felt tears in her eyes again, and he leaned down to kiss her forehead. "Let's go." They left through the back door and he drove them to his house in silence. She closed her eyes, as the night flashed through her mind. She felt him park the car and they got out, still quiet. It was not an angry silence, but more of a reflective one. Eric unlocked his door and Genevieve paused before walking in. "She is not here. I conduct all business at the bar or elsewhere. Nobody comes here, apart from you." She walked in and looked around the room, seeing the wilting roses on the table as she dropped her eyes. This did not feel like her home right now, and she felt her joy at the idea waning as she stared at the floor. She bit her lip and set her backpack down on the floor by the door. Genevieve did not raise her eyes as she went into the bathroom to run a hot bath, adding stuff to it as it filled. She just needed to soak and think. She grabbed the same shirt of his that she always wore around the house because it hung just right and it smelled like him, and she lifted it to her nose and inhaled. She closed her eyes and felt the tears again, and she went into the bathroom quickly. The room was only lit by a few candles and she stripped her clothes off and settled into the hot water. She leaned back and let her hair soak slowly in the water, and then leaned against the back of it. The silence filled the room, and she sighed as she relaxed very slowly. Eric was not coming in and she wondered where he was in the house. She decided that being alone was probably better and she closed her eyes slowly. The night flashed though her mind again, and she tired to sort it out. She knew that the queen wanted to take her to her….palace? Is that where she lived? She wanted to take Genevieve there to do god only knows what, or she wanted Eric to handle it. What did that mean? What were his options? If she left him now, would they both be left alone? The idea made her heart sink, and she shook her head slowly. She would if it were the best thing for both of them, for him. He could return to his old life, and she could resume starting over….again. She felt tears sliding down her face and she sniffled softly. She could someday stop loving him with every part of her body and soul, and get over it. **

"**No." Genevieve whispered softly, and she felt a presence in the room.**

"**Stop doubting." Eric said from the doorway, and she looked at him in the candlelight. "Stop thinking about leaving me."**

"**What else can I do? She could come back and hurt us both." Genevieve's voice was hoarse, and she coughed to clear her throat.**

"**She probably won't come here."**

"**She can find it though. She could look for me anywhere." Genevieve told him, her voice rising with fear. "What is to stop her from taking me or draining me on the spot?"**

"**You would be safe here, I think. This house is very secure, and I would be here with you at night after I make an appearance at the bar" His voice was reassuring, and she shook her head in disbelief.**

"**She does not like anybody having a companion and you still want me to move in." Genevieve said in shock, and began to laugh. She laughed until tears ran down her face, and then tried to breathe again. "You must be crazy."**

"**I must be. I love you, Genevieve. It killed me to degrade you tonight and to hear her do the same. She just speaks to hurt and always has. The timing was abysmal, but until she walked in I was feeling so good about tonight." Eric told her, and she looked at him with wide eyes. He stepped forward and pulled a chair up to sit behind her. "Lean forward a bit." She obliged his wish and he rubbed her neck gently, and she closed her eyes. He did that for a long time and then pulled her head gently back and massaged shampoo into her hair. She felt very relaxed and could have fallen asleep as he pressed his fingers into her scalp and ran them through her hair gently. "Please tell me that you love me at the very least. You acted like you hated me earlier."**

"**I hated who you were being. I hated that you could even say those things about me. The desk thing was not even….trashy until you started saying those things." Genevieve sighed. "I do love you. I am trying to figure out how I can walk away from you to make this all go away."**

"**You won't do that." Eric told her, and she reached her hands up to touch his. "The water is cooling down. Come watch a movie with me." Genevieve leaned back and rinsed her hair and then stood up as he held a towel out for her. He wrapped it around her, and grabbed a second for her hair that he used to dry it gently as she held onto the first one. She dried her body off and grabbed his shirt from the dry floor. She slid it over her bare skin and he watched her with heavy blue eyes, not touching her. She went to brush her hair and he took the brush from her and slid it gently through her wet tresses, and she sighed in relief again. He led her to the couch and turned on one of the old movies that he loved, and she cuddled in his arms as he stroked her hair. She closed her eyes and inhaled his scent as she rested on his chest, and she pulled herself completely over him. She slid her arms around his back and under his shirt to feel his skin against hers, and pressed her face into his neck as she breathed deeply. **

"**I need you." Genevieve whispered, and he stroked her hair gently as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.**


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own any of the True Blood characters, just so you know. I hope that you like this and thanks for the positive feedback!! As always

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Genevieve woke up the next morning under the covers and pulled closely against Eric by his arm wrapped around her. The room was dark, as always, and she sighed as she stroked his arm slowly. This could be so perfect if……if things were simpler. She glanced at the clock and realized that she was due at Merlotte's that evening, and she felt emotionally drained still. Genevieve sighed and pulled herself out of the Eric's arms and stretched as she stood up. She glanced back at the bed, not seeing a thing but still smiling. She went out on the deck to call work, and Sam answered from the bar. "Hey, Sam." Genevieve explained what had happened short a few details and winced when she heard his response.

"What in the hell, Genevieve? What do you have yourself wrapped up in there? Are you alright?" Sam yelled, and she blinked.

"I'm fine. I got some blood since she kicked my ass all over the room, but I am just drained otherwise. I'll be there…..day after tomorrow? When am I there again?"

"Yeah, you work the lunch shift on Tuesday." Sam grumbled, and she took a breath. "Genevieve, I'm worried about you. What can I tell Nora about any of this?"

"Nothing, if you don't mind. She knows so little about what I have been through. Thanks, Sam." Genevieve told him gratefully, and felt guilty yet again. Someday she would sit her down and tell her a story that would blow Nora away.

"Fine, but you know what a spot I am in. Genevieve, think hard about all of this. Please take care of yourself." Sam told her, with concern in her voice. "I worry about you."

"I know." Genevieve replied, understanding the complete meaning in the words and feeling a little bad for Nora. "I'll see you in a couple of days."

"Call Sookie so she does not bite my head off with an interrogation." Sam told her, and she giggled a little. They ended the call and she did just that, and Sookie was horrified. Bill had not heard from Sophie Ann himself so things were calm there, but it also meant that she had been there just to torment Eric. Genevieve hung up with her stomach in knots, and she made some coffee absently in the house. She leaned against the railing of the deck as she drank it in the big shirt, staring at the wide expanse of trees that his house backed up to. She would never be out there alone at night, but daylight seemed safe right now. She went in and caught up on some playoff hockey on the couch for the day, nibbling here and there just to ebb her slight hunger. She grew tired as evening approached, and went back into the room to crawl back under the covers to nap with Eric. She pressed herself against him, and closed her eyes wearily.

Genevieve woke slightly to a familiar touch as Eric stroked her arm slowly, and she felt him slide his arm under the shirt and around her waist. She sighed and let the welcome feeling of desire wash over her as his hand met her bare skin. "Am I a horrible person for wanting you so badly right this moment?"

"That would make us fairly equivalent then." Eric slid his hand up to stroke her breast teasingly, and she breathed deeply. "But I also don't want to lessen you as a woman in any way."

Genevieve rolled over to face him, and she felt him pull her close. "I know that you didn't mean those words that you told me. It still hurt, but I know that you didn't really feel them." She slid her own hand down his bare skin, loving that he slept wearing nothing. He groaned and his hand slid tighter around his back.

"Aren't you supposed to be at work?" Eric asked her, his skin tensing as she touched it.

"I called Sam and asked for the night off. I still feel…..muddled." Genevieve replied, and he sighed.

"At any rate, I am glad you're here. Maybe we can do tonight what I had planned for last night."

"What is that?" Genevieve asked curiously, and he kissed her as he pushed her onto her back.

"You'll see." He sat up and unbuttoned her shirt slowly, and she moaned as his lips grew busy with her bare skin. She felt his urgency under the gentle way her was moving, and she touched his hair and roughly ran her fingers through it. He came off of her with a growl and kissed her hard. His lips bruised her as he demanded her to return it, and she lost her breath as she gave in. It was a similar primal need as the night Godric had ended his life, but she knew that is was all about them at that moment. He rolled her over and sat up as he pulled her body with his, kissing her neck hungrily. Any chance of them holding back was gone, and she whimpered as his fangs sank into her. He held her up with one hand and ravaged her body with his other hand as he pulled away, and she begged him to enter her. He pushed her back onto the bed and pushed her legs apart as he buried his face between them. She moaned wildly as he teased her near to completion, and then she screamed as he finished her off with his fingers. She took a deep breath and he was pulling her over him again, and she straddled him with a renewed energy. He entered her and she moved just as he liked, climaxing repeatedly again until he joined her and she could not move anymore. "I will always want you." Eric told her, as she collapsed over him.

"I feel the same." Genevieve said, feeling her need subsiding for the moment.

"Let's shower and get out for awhile." Eric suggested, and she frowned.

"Where?" Genevieve asked, and he chuckled. He pulled her out of bed slowly and they took a very long shower together, losing themselves in the moment again. She loved the feeling of him pressing her into the shower wall as he fiercely made love to her again, and the feeling of being unable to move as she climaxed again. He washed her hair afterward and she stumbled out of the shower into the candlelit bathroom. They dried off and he brushed her hair after he kissed her neck gently. "Where are we going? I only brought some things to wear for the drive home."

Eric wrapped a towel around his waist and walked into his huge closet. He came out with a box and she sat on the bad as he turned on a lamp. "Here." She opened it with a hesitant smile and held up the black dress with a gasp, seeing more stuff under it. It was a very simple yet elegant dress with cap sleeves that was on the shorter side. She looked further and saw some thigh high stockings and a pair of the sexiest heels that he had ever seen..

"I am not going to go dance on a stage, am I?" Genevieve asked with an evil grin, and he raised his eyebrows at her.

"No, though you would look very sexy doing to. This is for dinner with me tonight." Eric told her, and she smiled.

"Wait! You're not working?"

"I intended on taking you to dinner last night, and now I wish that I had. It was not worth it to do that on my desk in the dark in the end." Eric told her, his voice filled with regret.

"She would have found us sooner or later." Genevieve said, and he nodded slowly. "You sure we are safe here?"

"Mostly." Eric told her, and she frowned. "Vampires can find most anyone, but she has never been to my home. She typically ushers everybody to where she lives." He looked at her for a long moment, his eyes changing shades of blue as he remained silent. "Get dressed, lover." He disappeared into his closet and she slid the dress over her head as she gazed into the wall mirror. Of course, Eric had a wall mirror. It fit perfectly and she spun around to make the little skirt flare out just enough to tease. It was actually closer to knee length than she had originally thought, and she went out to grab her bra from her bag. She took the dress off and pulled it on, and ran into the bathroom to put a little make up on. She went simple with black liner and a faint pink gloss, completed by two coats of mascara. She pulled the dress back on, and slid on the stockings as she sat on the bed. Eric strolled in and she glanced up and stopped breathing. He was dressed in a black suit with a steel gray shirt that was perfectly altered to him, with a black tie. His eyes seemed brighter against the dark colors and she stared at him silently. He tilted his head and raised his eyebrows. "Are you okay?"

"You look…breathtaking. I don't think I can pull it off going out with you." Genevieve murmured, and he held out his hand to her. She took it and stood, slipping the shoes on and finding herself a few inches taller as she smiled. She gazed up at him and he let his eyes roam over her body as she blushed. She glanced down and he lifted her chin gently with one hand.

"You're stunning." Eric told her softly, and she locked eyes with him. His feelings coursed through her and she picked them apart as she looked at him. He was fearful, happy, and she picked up that he was nervous as well. She figured the whole situation must make him a little jumpy, since she was ready to fall apart at the thought of going away from the house at night. "You will be the most beautiful woman in the room tonight."

"Thank you." Genevieve told him, leaning up to brush his lips with hers. He cupped her chin tightly as he kissed her again, and she shivered. "I know that we just had each other a lot, but…."

"There is later." Eric told her, and she felt hid tongue tease her lips open gently. "Let's go on our first date, Genevieve."

"Shit. That makes a girl feel good about herself." Genevieve said, blushing deeply. They left the house and he took her hand securely as they walked to his car.

"Our time together has not been very traditional." Eric assured her softly, and she gazed at him as the events coursed through her mind. There was so much danger and deep tragedy that had happened over a short time, and she shook her head as a something changed in the air. He sensed it as well, and she met his gaze as his eyes darkened. "I do love you."

"I love you." Genevieve replied, but her heart was sinking as she said it. He quietly drove them to one of the best restaurants in Shreveport, and she looked at the candlelit dining room as he handed the keys to the car to the valet. He took her hand again as they walked in, and she shook her head slightly at the way the staff jumped when he walked in. He had a lot of power in the area, and it really hit her at that moment. She bit her lip and glanced at him as they walked to their table. She felt the eyes on them but she only saw him and the way that he looked at her. They were taken to a semi private corner table, and he took his seat as her chair was pulled out for her by the host. Genevieve looked around in admiration, reminded of her life back in New York for a moment. Eric saw her wistful smile and stared at her curiously.

"What is it?" Eric asked her, taking her hand across the table and stroking it gently. "You look a little sad."

"It just reminds me of New York a little bit." Genevieve replied, and looked at him. "We dined at some great places."

"If they had money, why were you struggling so much when you arrived here?" Eric asked her, and she looked at him as she tried to remember if she had told him that. She realized that he could have asked around about her too, and she shrugged as she fought to find the strength to speak.

"They went deeply into debt paying for my college, singing coach, and various other things. They gave me so much in life, and were burying themselves. My father lost his job due to the economy a few months before he died, and things just got worse. When they were…..killed, much of the money went to their debt and I only had a little bit left. I managed to get a storage for our things there that I kept and move here, but I had to get a job right away." Tears slid down Genevieve's cheeks slowly, and she blinked them away. "I am not angry with them for it. They tried hard to keep me happy."

"I'm sorry, love." Eric told her, and she glanced up at the waiter came to take their drink order. Eric ordered a True Blood, and she chose the house red wine after looking for a second. "I would like for you to let me take care of you now."

"I don't want to be dependant on you like that, Eric." Genevieve told him, and she stared at him as her wine was placed in front of her. "I like working, and you have worked so hard for what you have. I was barely comfortable with taking this dress." Her eyes widened and she bit her lip. "It's gorgeous by the way. Thank you. I never told you that."

"You told me by looking so beautiful in it." Eric assured her, and she shook her head at him.

"Eric, us being together is somewhat disastrous." Genevieve told him softly, and he gazed at her with concerned eyes. "You could lose….everything and I could….." She shook her head. "We are fucked, so to speak."

The waiter came to take her order and she stared at the menu, realizing that she had not even picked it up. She picked the grilled salmon and a house salad, and then they were alone again. "I know all of that, Genevieve." Eric said, and he looked around the room. "I am concerned about the next confrontation as well. I want to protect you, but I did poorly at that before."

"You could not play me off as….what you did the last time?" Genevieve asked, unwilling to say the word. "Not if we were caught again."

"I could not, nor would I. I would have to fight for you." Eric told her, and she shuddered. Losing Eric would destroy her, and she felt tears in her eyes. "I could probably handle her, love. I am years older and stronger, but I would pay for what I did."

"I know." Genevieve said, and shook her head. "I can't let you do that for me." She wiped her eyes and gazed at him. "This is a hell of a first date, isn't it?"

"I am with you. It's enough." Eric told her, and she watched her salad appear in front of her. She was hungry despite her emotions, and she picked up her fork. She took a bite and chewed it slowly. "How is it?"

"I have not eaten food this good in awhile." Genevieve told him honestly, and smiled wanly.

"You deserve to. You deserve so much, lover." Eric told her, and she looked at him lovingly. "I love the way your eyes shimmer when you look at me like that." She blushed again and took another bite, and sipped at her wine slowly. The salmon was better than the salad, and she memorized the flavor of every bite. Merlotte's was comparable to cat food after eating here. She pushed the plate away when it was nearly empty, and sighed. Eric had been quietly observing her, and she sipped her wine slowly again. She realized that she may never eat here like this again, nor be on a date with him again. She looked down at the table, and let logic take over for a brief moment.

"Eric….." Genevieve began, but he moved his chair beside her and she glanced up at him.

"I feel your emotions, lover. Don't say it." Eric told her, and leaned down to kiss her lips lightly. "I know you think it is best if you leave me, but we would both be unhappy. I do not do well without you." He rested a hand on her leg and slid his fingers along her leg just under the tablecloth, and she took a deep breath. "I planned on taking you out last night after you arrived at the bar, and telling you how much I loved you. What happened was repulsive and I would take it back if I could. It did make me realize how deeply I do care for you, and I need you to know that." He took his other hand and reached into his pocket slowly as his eyes burned into hers with a deep intensity. He rested a small jewelry box on the table, and she stared at it with wide eyes. "I want you to be mine forever, Genevieve. I have never known someone to hold me so tightly in their grip before." She was having a very hard time breathing as she stared at the cream colored box, and he moved her chin to meet his eyes. He opened the box in one fluid movement, and she stared at him as he took both of her hands in his. "Will you be mine forever?"

"Is this a marriage proposal?" Genevieve gasped, and he smiled.

"Not in this state, but yes. I am telling you that I want you to live with me and share my life with me." He took the ring out and gazed at her, his eyes both pleading and curious at the same time. She bent her head as the tears flowed, and nodded fiercely. He slid the ring onto her ring finger, and she reached her arms around his neck and she leaned into him.

"We're burying ourselves." Genevieve murmured, and he stroked her hair gently. "I love you so much, Eric." She pulled away after several moments and gazed at her finger in stunned silence. It was a beautiful ring that suited her style perfectly. It was a center diamond that was big but not gaudy, with small diamonds on the side of it that got smaller as they traveled down the ring. It shimmered beautifully in the light, and she turned it different ways and she smiled. How was it that she had gotten so much so fat in such a short amount of time?

"Do you like it?" Eric asked her, and his hand went back to her leg almost automatically. She nodded and gazed up at him with watery eyes and he leaned down just enough to brush her lips gently with his. He slid his hand up and she shuddered as his lips demanded more of hers the second time. "I did have another idea, if you would be open to it."

"What?" Genevieve asked, focused on his lips and what his touch was doing to her.

"I would like to turn you." Eric whispered against her mouth, and she sucked in her breath.

"Is that part of the deal?" Genevieve's voice was breathless, and he met her lips lightly. "Do I have to give the ring back if say no?"

"It would make you strong and a viable opponent should we meet her again. She would not be pleased, of course, but she could not hurt you nearly as bad that way."

"What if you get tired of me? A marriage of several years is a long time, but eternity is the real deal."

"I never would." Eric assured her, and kissed her harder. "I crave your touch and your words too much. I need you beside me, Genevieve."

"Would it hurt?" Genevieve asked, her voice shaking a little.

"Not anymore than what I do now. I would make it as easy as possible, but you would be amazing after the process is done." Eric promised her, and she felt him smile. "You would be my finest creation."

"Let me think about it." Genevieve told him, and slid her own hand up his leg. "It does not have to be tonight, right?"

"I would love it if it was." Eric told her, tensing as she stroked his thigh. "But, no." He kissed her deeply, holding nothing back despite where they were. She moaned against his tongue as he ravaged her, and he slid his hand above the elastic of her stocking. They both heard someone talking as they walked up to the table, and Genevieve looked down as Eric gazed at the waiter with cool eyes.

"I am very sorry, Sheriff. Your bill." It was placed on the table, and Genevieve felt his hands begin to roam up. She sucked in her breath and closed her eyes, feeling like it was so wrong to do here yet yearning for it so much.

"Eric, we can't…."

"I will take care of this and we'll take it elsewhere." His voice whispered into her ear, and she nodded as she leaned her head forward. She was a little embarrassed by her behavior, yet found it him so addicting. She looked up as he handed the folder to the waiter, and he pulled her up gently. Her legs were shaking slightly, and she gazed down at the floor as they left the building. He turned to her as they stood outside for a moment, and she gazed up at him with heavy eyes. He pulled her to him slowly, and she saw a question in his eyes. "So when are you moving in?"

"Yeah, I reckon this ring will make that announcement for me." Genevieve said, raising her eyebrows. She let him kiss her, and was glad when his lips lingered on hers. She heard some voices, but was so focused on him that she paid no attention until he turned around to suddenly face somebody.

"I suggest that you not speak about the lady in such a manner." Eric's words were heavier with his rage behind them, and she could see his face set in anger. "You will deal with me if you choose to." She shuddered at how threatening he could be, and she glanced forward to see a group of three men staring at him in shock. She thought that she recognized them from Merlotte's but was not sure, and she looked back to Eric with confusion in her eyes. "Leave now." They hurried away down the street and Genevieve looked at them and back to him.

"What just happened?" Genevieve asked him, and he gazed at her with a protective gaze.

"They recognized you from Merlotte's. They called you a fangbanger among other things." Eric told her, his voice even as she recognized his rage. "I will not let anyone speak of you that way again." He took her hand and led her to the car, and she gazed at him with a mixture of fear and admiration. He opened her door for her, and stroked her cheek gently before she got into the car. "I love you, Genevieve."

"I love you." Genevieve told him, and slipped into the seat as he walked around to his side. She watched him as he drove, and let her hand rest on his leg. "Are we going home?"

"Yes, if that's okay. I am kind of irate right now, though we could do something else if you prefer." Eric murmured, staring forward at the road.

Genevieve slid her hand up to his thigh and smiled. "I don't mind. We have something to celebrate."


	16. Chapter 16

I own NO True Blood characters, and I am merely borrowing them for this. Enjoy!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Genevieve left Eric's in the morning to get to work for lunch, tired and groggy. She kissed Eric's sleeping form goodbye softly a few times, and smiled at her ring for a long moment. She had a feeling it was going to be along day once she got to Merlotte's and revealed it. Genevieve threw the last of her things in her backpack and left the house, locking the door and adding the key that he had given her onto her key ring. She got into her old car and drove it back to Bon Temps, singling along loudly to her Ipod as she cruised along. She got to her apartment, and was somewhat relieved to see that Nora was at school and she had the place to herself. Genevieve took a quick shower and clipped her bangs back and threw on some bright make up to help her spiraling mood. She drove to work slower and sat in the heat of the beginning of summer as she closed her eyes. Genevieve got out and walked into the building, curling her fingers into her left hand as she knocked on the office door with her right hand. Sam was not there, and she breathed a sigh of relief. She put on her apron and checked out her tables with a swift glance, and got to work. She went to the kitchen to collect some orders, and La Fayette's eyes lit up as he glanced at her hand. "Girl! Look at that bling!"

"Uh, yeah. Look at it." Genevieve replied a bit sarcastically, and he raised one eyebrow.

"Is this from that big, bad vampire?" La Fayette asked her, leaning closer to peer at her over the railing that separated them.

"Yes, it is. He surprised me last night." Genevieve replied, automatically trusting La Fayette. He was okay in her book, but it was some of the others that she was concerned about.

"So how does that work? Do you stay you or become like him?" La Fayette asked her, and she frowned. "Ooooo, looks like you have some shit to think about, Jen." He had taken to calling her that, and she shook her head.

"Amen to that, brother." Genevieve agreed, seriously considering putting it into her pocket. But then she thought about explaining to Eric how she had lost it, and shuddered for a moment. She walked out and brought the customers their food, and the chatter started like a slow fire. She said thanks to the congratulations that she received, and tried to smile a happy smile. Sam came in after lunch to tend bar, and she glanced up to see his angry eyes as he stared at her. Genevieve got through the day as best as she could, sure that she was the town freak by the time her shift had ended. Sookie walked in for the dinner shift, and she grabbed Genevieve's hand with a huge smile.

"Bill told me he did this! It's beautiful, Viv." Sookie exclaimed, and Genevieve smiled weakly at her friend. "Didn't go so well here?"

"So so. I am the town freak right now." Genevieve said softly, and Sookie raised her eyebrows in sympathy.

"I hear that." Sookie said, and squeezed Genevieve's hand. Genevieve walked into the office to get her stuff, and stopped when she saw Sam sitting in his chair behind the old desk. He glanced up and stared at her intently, and she sighed and went to get her purse.

"Genevieve, what is this all about?" Sam demanded, standing up and approaching her. He grabbed her hand and stared at the ring as she shrank back. "What the hell are you thinking?"

"It was a surprise." Genevieve told hi, and he gazed deeply into her eyes.

"So you are just going to go off and be with this guy? You have nearly died a few times with him, haven't you?" Sam asked her, and she tried to step back. The shelf was there and she pressed her lips together stubbornly as she stared back at him. "So does this mean you get to be a vampire as well? There is no white picket fence here, Genevieve."

She gazed down at the floor and said nothing, and he pulled her chin up lightly to look at her. "It was brought up……"

"Damn it. Get your sense about you, would you? There is not a happy ending with him." Sam told her, and she blinked at him.

"I care about him, Sam." Genevieve told him, and he raised his eyebrows. His eyes lowered to her lips and she tried to pull out of his grasp.

"You're young, Genevieve. You need to try something a little different before you settle so quickly." Sam advised her, and took her arms lightly as he leaned forward.

"Not with my best friend's guy, I don't." Genevieve said, sidestepping him to move to the middle of the room. "Sam, what about Nora?"

"I ended it. She was great, but not the one that I wanted." Sam admitted, and Genevieve glared at him.

"When?"

"Last night at my place." Sam admitted, looking down at the floor.

"Shit. I need to get home. She needs me." Genevieve said, and started to walk out. Sam took her hand, and she glanced at him with worried eyes.

"I wanted you before I got her. I tried, but it wasn't right." Sam told her, as he squeezed tightly. "I really tried, Genevieve."

"Great. I am happy for you." Genevieve told him, yanking her hand away as she left the room. Sookie looked at her with concerned eyes, and Genevieve rolled her eyes at her. She went to her car and drove home quickly, not finding Nora there. Genevieve pulled on a summer dress and headed over to Nora's parents, and she had a flash from the night that Eric had driven her there. She sighed and slid the ring off and tucked it carefully into her purse before going in. Nora was sitting with her mom on the couch, and Kevin was barbequing out back in the yard. Genevieve sat down next to her friend and took her hand tightly, as Nora glanced up with sad eyes. "Hey girl."

"I see that you worked today.." Nora said softly, and Genevieve nodded. "Did he tell you or was it the rumor mill that did?"

"He did. I am really sorry, No No." Genevieve said, hoping that he had been vague on his reasons.

"I liked him a lot. He was nice and just a good guy. He said that he was having some issues and didn't want to make me a part of it." Nora said, and Genevieve felt a wash of relief come over her.

"He didn't want to hurt you." Genevieve assured her best friend, and looked up as Kevin walked in the back door.

"I hear congrats are in order, Viv." Kevin called out to her, and she closed her eyes.

"What?" Nora asked, and Genevieve bit her lip.

"I didn't want to focus on it tonight since I was more worried about you, but Eric proposed last night." Genevieve admitted, and Nora glanced at her bare finger. "I put it in my purse. It's been something of a nightmare all day wearing it." She grabbed her purse and showed the ring to them, and Nora raised her eyebrows.

"It's gorgeous. You're lucky." Nora told her, and stared at the television again. The family seemed awkward about it, and Genevieve said nothing further. She ate some dinner there and asked Nora if she wanted to do a girl's night at the apartment afterwards. "You are not going to Shreveport?"

"You need me more right now." Genevieve said, and Nora smiled gratefully. They went home and got movies and junk food on the way, and settled on the couch together. Genevieve texted Eric that she was staying home that night, and threw her phone on the table. They had agreed that she should avoid Fangtasia for the time being anyway. Nora looked at Genevieve as the first movie started, and her gaze was curious.

"How does it work, being with a vampire like that?" Nora asked her, and Genevieve shrugged. Nora knew little of the danger of the life.

"I can be turned if I want to, and it would be easier. But I am shocked enough by the fact he did this at all." Genevieve told her, and glanced at Nora.

"You're moving there soon then?"

"I reckon. He said I could work at the club doing the books if I want, or I can just commute to Merlotte's a few days a week." Pain crossed Nora's face, and Genevieve hugged her. "Sorry." She gazed at her friend. "I suppose you don't want to stay here if I do go?"

Nora shook her head, and Genevieve sighed. "Too weird for right now."

"Maybe I should just stay for a time. What would it hurt?" Genevieve mused aloud, and looked at the movie as she leaned into the cushions. They went to sleep after the second movie and ice cream, and Genevieve woke up to cool lips on hers much later that night. "Eric?"

"I wanted to see you before I retire for the night." His voice was soft, and she shivered at the sound. "I missed you being there when I came home." He held her face in his hands and kissed her again, and she wrapped her arms around his back. Her body cried out for him as his lips teased her slowly, and she pressed closer to him. He moved to the bare skin of her neck and shoulder, and she waited anxiously as he slid his teeth into her gently. "You're so delicious, Genevieve." Eric murmured as he pulled away to gaze at her

"How was work?" Genevieve asked him, and he pulled her into his lap as he leaned into the pillows in one of his fluid motions that always surprised her. She slid her hands over his stomach and chest lightly, and her hands ended in his hair as he stared at her.

"I think I should be asking you that." Eric told her, taking her hand and stroking the ring. She sighed, and he raised his eyebrows. "Not good?"

"You do not have a good rep, but I don't need to tell you that." Genevieve said, and kissed him achingly for a long moment. "I am probably the town freak for awhile." He slid his arms around her lower back and pulled her closer to kiss her lips and neck hungrily, and she moaned softly.

"Any regrets?" Eric whispered, and she kissed him deeply as a response. They made love quietly in her bed, and she gave in to the feeling as she breathed deeply through her climax. He held her close afterwards, and had to leave soon to get to his house. She touched her aching lips with her finger, and rolled over to sleep more since she worked that night. She got out of bed in the afternoon, and got ready slowly for work. She let her hair curl up and pulled it into a ponytail and only lined her eyes with black liner with some gloss that day. The heat was going to be unbearable, and she was happy to be at work. Well, almost. Sam's jaw was set when she walked in, and she walked right back to the office to put her stuff away. She hoped that all of the fuss would be over, and people would return to their lives. Genevieve helped the tables and ended up closing since Arlene had to leave to get home to her kids.

"Honey, I heard about your ring." Arlene said, grabbing her hand. "Well, your vampire must have money. That's something."

"Not why I am with him, Arlene." Genevieve quickly corrected, and smiled as the redhead have her a very curious look as she clutched her purse to leave.

"Is it the sex? What is that like with one of their kind?" Arlene leaned in for some gossip, and Genevieve rolled her eyes. Arlene walked out after a moment, and Genevieve shook her head at her.

"She is nice enough, I guess. But so nosy." Genevieve said, leaning against the bar while La Fayette took his break on a barstool.

"Tell me, girlfriend. What is the sex like with one of them?" La Fayette asked, his eyebrows raised. "That tall man must really be something."

"Sorry. I don't kiss and tell. Perhaps this ring says it all." Genevieve suggested, and they giggled as Sam walked back behind the bar. Genevieve glanced at him as her laughter ended, and her eyes narrowed a little. La Fayette glanced between the two of them, and whistled as he returned to work. Genevieve finished her shift and went into the office, where Sam sat staring at some papers.

"Genevieve. How is….she?" Sam asked reluctantly, and Genevieve shrugged.

"I licked her wounds last night. She is a bit morose but she'll recover." Genevieve said, her voice a little harder than she intended. She turned to look at him. "Look, it is better that you ended it then. I do know that. But your reasoning…."

"I fear for your safety, Genevieve." Sam told her, and she nodded. "I know he saved you before and I appreciate that a great deal, but will he always be there to do it? Don't you want a nice, normal relationship with a normal guy?"

"I have never had that as a comparison." Genevieve admitted, and Sam's eyes lingered on her face. A look of understanding crossed his face, and he nodded slowly. "He makes me feel…..so great aside from all of the madness." She smiled a little and shook her head. "Maybe I'll end up with a normal guy down the line. Who knows?"

"I can only hope so." Sam said softly, and she glanced at him before leaving. She had the next day off and drove to Eric's house to wait for him to get off of work. She watched movies on the couch, finding the room too lonely by herself. She hated that she could not go to the bar and hang out with the people that she had gotten to know, not to mention the time spent with Eric. She made some popcorn and curled up on one arm as she stared at the television, and wondered how long this could work as a good situation. But then the night with the queen slipped back into her mind, and she sighed. Genevieve rested her head on the comfortable couch and closed her eyes for a moment.

"Lover." Genevieve heard a quiet voice, and felt a hand in her hair. "I am glad that you're here."

"Yeah, I wanted to since I had tomorrow off." Genevieve murmured sleepily, and smiled. "I miss going to the bar."

"I miss you being there, lover. I want you to be safe though." Eric told her, and she opened her eyes to look up at him. His eyes gleamed with a strong desire as she met his gaze. "You can go all you want as a vampire."

"That again." Genevieve passed it by as the frowned, and yawned. "Isn't there some way we can do it? If the bitch shows back up, I can play it off to be with somebody else or you can. Something. I can even find a way to stay out of her sight maybe."

"It's only been a few days. Do you really miss it there that much?" Eric asked her, with amusement in his voice. He sat down beside her, and she let him pull her to rest on his lap gently.

"I miss seeing you. Now we see each other less. I might even miss Pam." Genevieve admitted, and he chuckled.

"She has asked about you as well." Eric said, and stroked her hair back. "It is a dismal scene without your face there." He leaned back, and she looked up at him with pleading eyes. "Fine. I'll talk to my staff and we can figure something out. A good idea would be for you to just go into the DJ booth and hide out if she comes. You're up there constantly anyway going through his music and trying to change my business."

"Whatever. That is a great idea." Genevieve told him, and he nodded.

"I trust that he will not take the situation too far, if need be." Eric mused, and she frowned at him. "He will have explicit instructions about that." He pulled her close to him for a kiss, and she melted into his body eagerly.

The next night, he called her from the club and told her that the plan was set up, though he suggested keeping the trips down there to a minimum. She smiled and pulled out her club clothes and got dressed, taking a long time on her make up and hair. She drove down to the club in her failing car, and smiled as she got out. Pam raised an eyebrow as she approached, and smiled at Genevieve. "He told me of your plan to get you back here. I'm glad. He's been a bit morose as of late." Pam told her, and Genevieve nodded. Pam reached out for her hand and Genevieve shook her head slowly.

"I didn't wear it. Nothing against Eric, but I don't want an issue with…..her." Genevieve said, and Pam nodded. "You're keeping an eye out for her?"

"Strict instructions." Pam told her, as her eyes scanned the group of people in front again. "He is in the office for a moment since you are here."

Genevieve walked in, and headed to the closed door of Eric's office. She tapped lightly, and he told her to come in. She did, and locked it behind her as she threw herself into his arms. "I am so happy to see you before the wee hours of the night." She kissed him eagerly as he pushed her against the desk hungrily. "Oh, maybe not the desk. That did not work out well for us last time."

"I liked the part where I was inside of you." Eric murmured to her, and she giggled against his lips. "How is the car running? I know it's been giving you trouble."

"Badly. I was hoping that she would last longer." Genevieve told him, and kissed him again.

"I'll have to get you something a little nicer." Eric said, lifting her to seat her on the desk. "You're a bit closer to me this way." He kissed her again and pulled her arms around his neck slowly, and he pulled away to look at her as he felt her bare finger.

"I didn't want to call attention, just in case." Genevieve immediately explained, and he nodded in forced agreement. She knew that he wanted her to wear the ring like a shining beacon, but the queen would have a field day with that. They spent a few minutes together and went out into the club separately, and Genevieve headed to the bar for a drink. She did not go to Eric's chair at all, but hung out everywhere else as she chatted with her acquaintances there and danced. They left separately as well, and she went to the house first.

It seemed like such a simple plan. Genevieve and Eric both got comfortable with it, and she was there once or twice a week. She drove her brand new black Audi RS5 there one night a month later, and stared around the car before she got out of it. It was gorgeous and sexy and hers, courtesy of Eric. The place was packed and she realized that her would be entertaining the masses that night, so she greeted Pam and went to the bar. She smiled Eric's way, and he gazed at her with a warmth that made her tingle. She sighed as she wished it were later. She wished that she could go and sit with him, and for a moment she considered it. Genevieve glanced at him again, letting her eyes roam over his gorgeous face and down his body as le leaned back in the chair. He would feel so good if he held her for just a moment, and she could kiss his lips softly. She saw him tilt his head at her and shake it, and she bit her lip. Genevieve had another drink and went to dance, and she gazed at him every now and then as she did. At one point late in the night, she turned her head his way and saw the decoy sitting on his lap that they had planned out. She froze and he gave her an urgent look as she stared at him. Genevieve strolled to the DJ booth and slid inside, and he looked at her face. "She's here." Genevieve whispered, and he nodded as she peeked at Eric. The queen was sitting in the seat next to him, and her eyes scanned the crowd.

"I got this. Calm down." Danny took her face in his hands and kissed her lightly, but pushed her back against the wall as he did. Her back was now to the queen, and she slid her arms around his neck as she felt him deepen the kiss subtly. Danny slid his tongue into her mouth, and Genevieve found herself returning the enthusiasm as her heart pounded. He moaned and his hands slid up her body slowly, and she knew that he was losing control now. She felt him slide her into the chair so that she was at even level as he was, and he kissed her deeply again. "You feel so good." Genevieve heard him whisper, and he lowered his hands to the bare skin of her legs slowly.

They both heard someone clear their throat behind them, and Genevieve tripped as she slid down from the chair. Pam gave them a look of disbelief and gestured to Genevieve. "You're being summoned."


	17. Chapter 17

**I do not own any of the True Blood characters. **

**Thanks for all of you for adding me to your favorite stories and alerts! I am so appreciative! It really makes my days better. My reviewers are fantastic as well. Thanks for sticking with me, so much.**

**I hope you guys like this. I really do. Please review for me! Pretty please!! ****J**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Genevieve pulled herself up off of the floor with Pam's help, and one glance at Danny showed the fear that he had for his immortal life. "Just me?" Genevieve asked hoarsely, and Pam nodded.

"I am sure that your turn is later." Pam told Danny, as she looked condescendingly at him. She gave Geneva another dark look, and walked forward. Genevieve looked quickly at the stage to see that it was empty now, and both fear and curiosity hit her. Who was in that office? She stared at the floor, and tried to wipe off the lipstick that was smeared over her lips off with her hand. Pam reached the closed door, and she gazed down at Genevieve wordlessly. They both knew that every word would be heard by the vampires inside, and Pam just reached out and squeezed her hand. She left Genevieve standing there, and she fidgeted with her dress as she attempted to straighten it ineptly before she tapped on the door. Her heart was racing and nausea was setting in as she did, and then the door opened.

"Genevieve." Sophie's voice greeted her with false cheer, and Genevieve took a deep breath as she prepared for her fall. "So good to see you again." She gestured for Genevieve to come in, and shoved her down onto the couch after she had reluctantly entered the room. Genevieve landed hard, and straightened as she stared at the floor silently. She could see Eric standing behind the desk out of the corner of her eye, but kept her gaze steady. "So I officially missed the first show on this very desk, and seem to have interrupted another in that cozy little booth. I tried to see better, but what I did see what quite steamy." Genevieve felt her blush hit her cheeks, and she looked at Sophie with cool eyes. "Perhaps you are a……what is the word…..fangbanger. Yes, that's it." She sat next to the girl and sniffed the air deeply. "I smell desire and I also smell you, Sheriff. Tell me, did the sheriff know that you were fucking his staff prior to now? Did the staff know that you were still fucking him? This could cause quite a situation, couldn't it?"

"It is only a little sex, Sophie." Genevieve said, leaning back as she looked at the queen.

"Do not speak as though we're friends." Sophie warned her, her eyes darkening. "Does the sheriff feel that same way?"

"I think that he made that clear last time." Genevieve said, getting all of her words out before she grew brave enough to meet his cold blue eyes, She could read the feelings in them, but the emotions slamming into her were worse. There was a deep anger, jealousy, disbelief, and it stung to realize the lack of love that he was feeling. She took a quick breath as their eyes locked for a moment, and she felt the tears behind her own eyes. "I am sure that he does not care that much about little old me." Her words wavered, and she looked back down at the ground as she blinked. Her guilt mixed with his feelings, and she found it strangling her. Sophie rested her hand on Genevieve's leg just above her knee, giving the appearance of stroking it when she was pressing her fingers hard into the skin. Genevieve winced, and Sophie stared at her.

""Since you are really such a little whore, perhaps you should come with me for a time. We could have fun." Sophie suggested, sliding her hand up slowly. "Get you out of here for awhile, and show you what it can really be like."

Genevieve glanced up at Eric once more, and she was met with a deep glare in his customary neutral face. She realized that all of the talk about fighting for her meant nothing now, and that she was on her own. She swallowed as it set in, and then closed her eyes. She saw her parents faces in her mind, and remembered hearing of their deaths. Various memories with Eric replaced them, and she felt tears threatening to spill. She remembered the night he had proposed, and she breathed deeply. It had been hopeful then for them, if only just a little. "Fuck this." Genevieve murmured aloud, and felt a few pairs of eyes on her. She looked up at the queen with a warning in her eyes as she sat up straight. "I will only say this once, Your Majesty." She put an extra sarcastic effort into the last two words as she stared at her. "I am going nowhere with you, tonight or ever. I would rather be dead. Therefore, I am offering you the taste of me that you have always wanted to have." Genevieve glanced at Eric as she slid her red hair onto her right shoulder and tilted her neck to expose the bare skin of her neck. His eyes had changed to horror, and she closed her eyes. "Make it count, Soph." She waited for the bite, knowing it would not be the kind the was accustomed to. The sudden and sharp pain made her wince, and she let the tears slide down her cheeks. The pain grew as the queen drank hungrily, and it nearly made Genevieve forget that her hands were roaming over her body as she was pushed back onto the couch. She prayed for a fast end as she felt the tears fall, when suddenly the queen pulled away with a good chunk of her neck in her mouth. "Fuck." Genevieve moaned, feeling blood sliding down her skin as she fell back onto the cushions.

"I left her just a wee bit warm for you, Sheriff. Have one last time with her and clean up." The Queen stood up and wiped the blood from her mouth, smiling down at Genevieve. "Mmmm, so tasty. Thank you." She left with the silent vampires that had been in the office with them that Genevieve had not even noticed, and Genevieve sobbed in pain. She felt someone place something against her neck, and she cried out with the sting.

"You stupid girl." Eric told her, his voice tortured as he spoke. He cradled her in his arms as she sobbed, and she clung to him the best she could as she felt the life fading out of her. "Why did you do that?"

"I'm….sorry." Genevieve whispered, as she began to feel herself slip into unconsciousness. "I love you."

"Drink, Genevieve. I need to turn you to save you, but please drink." Eric told her, and she heard the sound of his wrist tearing open quickly. He shoved it against her mouth, and she weakly tried to drink. "Drink. Don't die on me." She got a little bit of strength as the blood flowed, and she sucked harder. She felt a strength flowing through her, and then she was fading again as he opened his wrist again. She heard Eric call Pam in a low voice, and then she was gone.

_Eric's POV~_

_I watched her in the booth as he kissed her, and felt a rush of icy rage as he pressed her against the wall. It changed to a shock as I saw her arms go around him, and I fought to not show my feelings to the queen. The words that she spoke disappeared the second that she said them, but I did agree to join her in the office to get away from the sight of Genevieve as he slid her onto the chair eagerly. I worried for Genevieve's fate, but my anger was too much to allow myself to care too much at that moment. The plan that we had made to be together seemed to be falling apart before my very eyes, and I tried to picture a world without her in it. It took everything I had not to turn around and rip his head off, but I had to keep it together for the queen. We assembled in the office, and I stood behind my desk and I directed Pam to summon Genevieve. The minutes seemed like hours and finally she was there, disheveled and shaken._

_I stared at her beautiful face, wanting a glimpse of her eyes. I felt her waning desire, and my anger increased to a slow rage, but she would not look at me. I also felt her strong guilt and regret, and I willed her with my eyes to look at me. The queen spoke harshly to her, but I kept my composure as I glanced between them. Genevieve finally met my gaze, and I saw regret and strength in her eyes as she stared at me. Sophie Anne touched her and she looked away and winced in pain, and my fists clenched tightly behind my back. The very idea of her serving the queen infuriated me, and I narrowed my eyes as she suggested it to my Genevieve. Genevieve met my eyes one more time, and I saw the defeat in her own as she bared her neck to the queen and told her to essentially take her life. She was dying in front of me, dying for me in a manner of speaking. I was flanked by four of the biggest guards that she had as she sank her teeth into Genevieve's neck, and two of then held my arms in place as I went to lunge at her. The two that held on were nearly my own size, and quite old. They didn't make eye contact with me, but watched silently and probably hungrily as Sophie Anne drained Genevieve as she winced painfully. Tears were sliding down her cheeks, and I struggled again. I began to see my existence with her as you would a film, beginning with the first time I had met her emerald eyes at Merlotte's I remembered the first time she had been in my office, showing her stubborn streak well. The times that we had been close enough to kiss, and the times that we had parted filled my mind. I remembered nearly losing her in Dallas, and the way I had saved her as I struggled uselessly again. I nearly felt her as I remembered the way we had made love there for her first time, and then so roughly the morning of Godric's death. The last memory was of her wearing my ring as I kissed her and slid my hand up her thigh, and I finally felt the guards let me go as Sophie pulled away from Genevieve as she ripped a hole in the side of her throat. Blood shot out easily, and Genevieve fell onto the couch in pain. I was stunned when she told me that Genevieve was still warm and suggested something crude as she left, and I rushed forward to hold her as I removed my dark shirt. I pressed it into her neck and cradled her, registering her heartbeat As she sobbed. _

"_You stupid girl." I could not help but to reprimand her. "Why did you do that?" I could feel her heartbeat fading and her emotions as well, and I begged her to stay with me. She told me that she was sorry and that she loved me, and I tore my wrist open and forced it against her weak mouth as I begged her to drink. I told her that she would be turned, and I came as close to praying as any vampire would as she began to suck my blood into her body. I spoke Pam's name quietly, and waited for her to enter the office._

"_What happened in here?" Pam asked me, staring at Genevieve's now sleeping form. _

"_The queen began to drain her, but she left me enough to try and save her." Eric responded quietly, staring at Genevieve's face. "I need to be in the dirt with her, down in the basement."_

"_You turned her? Is she aware of this, Eric?" Pam had discussed it with Genevieve, and was aware of her slight reluctance. _

"_She understood as best as she could at the time." Eric replied, and held her closer. "I could not let her die, Pam."_

_Pam watched him for a long moment, and nodded. "I know." She walked through another door to go down the stairs to the simple basement, and began to dig in the corner where the earth was exposed. He had never needed it before this, and he felt tears in his own eyes as he considered this not working. Pam came to him when she was done and he carried Genevieve down the stairs and cradled her in his arms as Pam covered them. He closed his eyes, and pressed closely against her as he held her._

_Genevieve woke slowly, wondering if she was with her parents now. She turned her head, and felt something covering her up to her face. She sat quietly and listened, hearing so many sounds at once as she tried to pinpoint them. She heard glasses being washed in a kitchen sink, and it was far away but not too far away. She heard voices discussing a night in a bar as they giggled the way women do when they gossip. She heard the cars driving outside on a road, and radios that were playing inside of them. Genevieve frowned, and moved her head again as she moaned softly. There were many other sounds that began to blend together, and she tired to move her arms. They went up effortlessly, and she realized that she was pushing them through what felt like dirt. Genevieve heard the sound of someone walking, and she thought that is was above her and she moved her head again. She opened her eyes slowly, and it was dark but not dark. It was dark, but her eyes could see as if it were daylight. She gasped, and sat up with a speed that she was not accustomed to, and she looked around. He stepped forward then, and she looked at Eric as if she had never seen him before. She stared at him with startled eyes, and he kneeled down to look closer at her. His eyes were blue as always, but they were more multi dimensional and seemed to glow to her. His face was paler and looked like marble, and his hair seemed to have gold infused into it as it hung to his shoulders. He was covered in dirt, but he looked like a statue that she would stare at all day of she were to come across it. He tilted his head at her, and she met his gaze as his eyes seemed to melt onto her. "Eric."_

"_Are you okay?" He offered her his hand, and she took it automatically and gasped. His skin felt like warm velvet over stone, and she looked at their hands together as he pulled her out of the hole that she was in. Her skin matched his, and she touched her bare arm with her free had as she stood up and felt the same warm velvet sensation. She stared quietly, and he stroked her hair back gently and she felt little sensations of warmth where his fingers met her skin. "Do you remember?" His question was simple, and she thought for a few moments. She lifted a hand to feel her now healed neck, and furrowed her brows. _

"_She wanted to kill me, but didn't. You had to turn me to save me." Genevieve's voice had a smoother tone, matching his voice on a more feminine level, and she looked at him in surprise. It hadn't registered when she had only spoken his name. "I am a vampire?"_

"_You are. A very breathtaking vampire." Eric told her, and she gazed down at her dirt covered body. The skin was a few shades paler, and she touched her skin again as she marveled at the smoothness of it. She looked back up at him, and swallowed. "I knew that you would be." She sensed his relief then, and it was the strongest that she had ever gotten his emotions before. She sensed his holding back with her, and she stared at him. "We can go home and get you in a shower to clean up when you're ready. Are you hungry? I have some True Blood for you."_

_It hit her then, and she gasped. The hunger was sudden and intense, and she nodded. As she gazed into his stunning face, the desire hit her. It was enough to make her legs wobble despite her strength, and he held onto her as he slid a long arms around her tiny waist. That made the desire stronger, and she felt it throb within her. She had known that he was gorgeous when she was human, but this was so much more. So much stronger. She took it all in, and stared into his eyes. He seemed to reflect what she was feeling as he met her gaze with his intense blue eyes, and they both looked up as the basement door opened. "Well, aren't you a stunning vampire?" Pam observed, as she came down the steps in her vinyl heeled boots that matched her outfit for the night. "Good job, Eric."_

"_I already had a great base to start with." Eric said quietly, gazing at Genevieve appreciatively. Genevieve smiled at Pam, and looked at what she guessed vaguely to be a sister figure to her. Pam held out a True Blood to each of them, and Eric took a long sip of his as Genevieve stared at it. She hesitantly sipped at it, and the taste was overwhelmingly good. She drank the bottle in a few gulps, and the other vampires smiled at her approvingly. Eric gave his bottle to her as well, and she drained that in a few gulps as well. The strength that was flowing through her whole body began to tingle, and she rolled her shoulders back slowly. Eric had let go of her to make sure that she was strong enough to stand, and he appraised her with admiring eyes again. He pulled her up the stairs by the hand and got himself another True Blood as she sat on the couch in the office. She looked at the clock and assumed that it was night, and she looked down at the couch. A few moments or an event different, and she would have died on it. She remembered the pain of the bite, and the discomfort and revulsion of the queen's hands on her body as she fed. Genevieve closed her eyes and felt someone sit beside her and stroke back her hair again. She knew that he was Eric, and she leaned into his touch with her head. "Are you alright, love?"_

_The words filled her with warmth, and she touched his hand. "I was remembering the bite. I can still feel her hands on me as she drained me, and it was horrible."_

"_I could not see that. I was held by four of her guards so I could not stop it. She came very prepared that night. I am sure that she wanted to take you away with her, but your challenge to her seemed to be…..the best option for you. I expected her to kill you, but she left you alive enough." She felt Eric look at her, and met his eyes as she searched them. "How are you feeling?"_

"_Strong, a bit less hungry, and like I am new to this world completely." Genevieve responded, and he smiled in relief. She left out the part about wanting him so much that she ached, but that could be dealt with later. She remembered the scene with Danny too well, and she was uncertain of where it left them. She still felt intense guilt, and she glanced down. "I would love a long bath or a shower. I want to see myself." _

"_Let's go to the house." Eric suggested, finishing his True Blood. He grabbed his keys and she got her purse from the desk and they glanced at each other. He led her to the corvette and she looked at her car with a longing glance. "Want to drive your car and follow me?" Eric asked her, and she nodded slowly. _

_She got her keys out of the purse and climbed in it, starting it as a song played loudly. Genevieve watched him pull out of the parking lot and followed him to his house, and she instantly wondered if she would stay there as well. Did all of the things that were asked of her when she was human still apply? She thought about her ring that she had there, and the memory of the proposal made her smile. They parked in the long driveway, and she got out slowly. Eric glanced at her and smiled alluringly, and she followed him into the house. Genevieve only had a small bag of clothes, and she pulled out a little cotton dress and looked at him. He watched her as he stood very still, and she ran a hand through her dirty hair. He had never seemed so uncertain to her before, and she looked down as she entered the bathroom. She glanced between the shower and the bathtub, and the luxury of the bath sang to her. She filled it with hot water and bath gel as she inhaled the strongly sweet smell of vanilla. Genevieve listened and heard the noise of cars driving over the noise of the water, and had no clue where Eric was. She undressed and tossed her dirty black dress that she had been wearing that night aside, thinking that it left a bad taste in her mouth. Genevieve slipped into the water and ducked under to wet her hair, and came up with the realization that she would have a cleaning job ahead of her. The water was already dirty. She laughed with her new voice and leaned her head back. She loved the feeling of her new strength, and she ran one hand under the water to see if she felt different. Aside from her skin being so smooth, she felt firmer. She had more curves, and decided that having that done at the age had been the right idea. _

_Genevieve heard the dropping of clothing, and soft footsteps approaching. She felt him enter the room and then his gaze. Genevieve looked up at him as she tilted her head back, and her eyes were drawn to his muscular chest. "You need to clean up as well." Genevieve noted, and he nodded. "Want to join me?"_

_Eric met her eyes, and his matched her lust. He dropped his pants and she scooted forward as he slid in behind her. He grabbed something and began to massage her hair with a sweet smelling shampoo, and Genevieve smelled the coconut and lime combination easily. She leaned back and enjoyed the fire that he caused on her skin, dropping her hands onto his legs and stroking them with her fingertips. It was comforting and they sat silent as he washed her hair gently. "Genevieve." Eric's voice was soft, and she felt his hands on her shoulders. "I want to ask you something."_

"_Yes?" Genevieve asked, caught up in the touch._

"_I changed you because I could not see you die like that, but I did not do so to force you to be here. I would never make you stay with me that way." Eric began, and she smiled._

"_Are all other previous offers rescinded?" Genevieve asked him, a bit of sadness in her voice._

"_I just need to know if you felt what I picked up that night at the bar. I felt that you wanted him as he threw you all over that booth they way that your emotions told me you did." Eric was direct, and she froze for a moment. _

"_Eric…….I said I was sorry. I know it may not change anything. For a fleeting moment, I enjoyed the contact. I was emotionally charged with her coming in so suddenly, I was terrified, and I was wanting you so badly that I could not think. I ran up there to hide, and he seemed to lose control." Genevieve tried to explain, and felt herself drowning in her own words. _

"_You are very lovely, and he is a vampire. I understood that, but to see you returning what he was giving you……would you have let him have you that night?"_

"_I do not think that I would. It was only for a moment, and I will eternally feel guilt for it. Sadly, I will live that long now in that sense." Genevieve explained, and he stroked her back. "I know that I was wrong that night. It was a stupid idea in the first place." Genevieve shook her head. "She tried to kill me anyway."_

"_Why did you ask her to?" Eric's words came out as a hiss, and she jumped slightly/ _

"_I…..for several reasons, I guess. I refused to be her toy, because I find her approach repulsive. I knew that I had fucked up that night, and the look in your eyes when I saw you standing there…." Genevieve's voice trailed off, and she stared forward. "I knew that I was on my own and that you hated me, and I didn't have it in myself to fight. She would win anyway. I just wanted to give up and stop trying. I already lost my parents and I was seeing you drift away from me, and I could not take it. I didn't want to live anymore." Genevieve felt tears sliding down her cheeks, and looked down to see red drops in the dirty bathwater. _

"_I meant that much to you? You don't want Danny, or anybody else?" Eric asked her, and she shook her head. "You meant that you loved me when you were dying."_

"_I always will." Genevieve told him, and he pulled her back into him quickly. She gasped at the feeling of his body against hers, and her hands slid to his legs to touch him. Genevieve had understood that while she didn't need to breath, Eric still made her lose her breath sometimes as a vampire. _

"_I never stopped loving you. You saw and felt my anger that night, and I regretted that when you asked her to take your life." Eric told her, and she felt his arms slide around her waist. "Do you still feel my emotion?"_

"_More than before. I did when I woke up." Genevieve smiled, and slid her hands over his arms. "I was a little overwhelmed with everything, but I feel you."_

_Eric stroked her skin, and she closed her eyes. "We should rinse in the shower, since we dirtied up this bath between the two of us."_

"_It feels good to be in your arms." Genevieve murmured, and he chuckled._

"_I didn't say that you wouldn't be, lover." Eric assured her, sliding his hand up to stroke her nipple lightly. She moaned at the sensation, and arched her back as he pinched harder. "Let's get in the shower. I want to see you, love." He gently pushed her forward enough to get out, and went and turned on the hot water. He offered Genevieve a hand and she let him pull her out, feeling shy all of the sudden. She moved to cover herself, and he shook his head. "No, don't do that. I have seen you many times. You're too beautiful to hide." He led her to a mirror and she looked in as her eyes widened. Her eyes focused on her face, and she took it in slowly. Her skin was alabaster toned and flawless, and she touched it gently. Her deep brown eyebrows were perfectly arched over her eyes that were a few shades brighter than her prior emerald green, and they seemed to glow as Eric's did. Her lips seemed fuller and they had a tone of deep pink to them, and she touched them as well. _

"_This cannot be me." Genevieve whispered, finding herself too beautiful for words. She let her eyes drop to her body, and noted all of the changes with a shake of her head. "It is like an easier form of breast enhancement. I'll never have to worry about sagging."_

_Eric chuckled at her, and she glanced at him. "I will never compare to you, Eric. You're beautiful beyond words to me."_

"_I will spend an eternity changing your mind about that." Eric promised her, and took her hand as he led her to the shower. He washed her with soap carefully, and rinsed her hair out as he massaged her scalp more. "There was a lot of blood from your neck, but it seems as though it came out. I didn't want to cut it." Eric murmured, and she looked at him. She washed him, admiring every line of his body as she did and taking every chance to stroke his skin. He was as turned on as she was by the end of the washing, and he pressed her into the wall of the shower as she set the soap down. He stroked his fingers down her skin, and she stared up at him with unblinking eyes. He slid his hand to her inner thighs and she moaned in expectation. "Let's dry off."_

"_I want you now." Genevieve told him, and he slid his fingers between her legs. She let out a strangled cry as she felt herself climax with the touch, and she stared at him. The sensations were so much stronger and complex, and she replayed them in her mind. "I won't always be that fast, will I?"_

"_It is a new feeling. Just wait." Eric told her, lifting her up and spreading her legs. He smiled as he saw her fangs, and she touched them with her tongue. He leaned forward and touched his own tongue to them, and she moaned softly as he pricked his tongue. She brought it deeper into her mouth and sucked gently on it, trying to make her way around their extended fangs. When their extended kiss ended, he eyes her mouth hungrily. "Use them, lover." She eyed his skin, and settled on the neck that she always had refused him. She sank her fangs carefully into his neck, and groaned at the blood that squirted instantly into her mouth. Her hunger was back instantly, and she sucked carelessly until she felt him enter her. She threw back her head and cried out savagely as every inch of him filled her completely. It was similar to her first time with him as a human, but she felt every thrust with every one of her muscles and then some. Her whole body joined in for the long and explosive climax, and she screamed as she released it. She recognized that he was not holding back at all, and she breathed uselessly as she stared at him as he climaxed. He let his eyes rove over her face and body, and she saw the desire that was not completely gone. _

"_You were holding back all this time." Genevieve accused him, and he smiled slowly at her._

"_You were human and I was strong, very strong. I could have hurt you. I was especially careful your first time, since I didn't want to hurt you more than I already would. The morning of……I was a little rougher but I have always needed to hold back a bit. It was hard at times. Now I cannot hurt you and I can stop focusing on that and make you scream like that all of the time."_

"_I'll be more like you now with an insatiable sex drive?"_

"_I can only hope so." Eric told her, and she kissed him as she drew his face to hers hungrily. _


	18. Chapter 18

I do not own any of the True Blood characters, just so you know. Thanks for all of the support, guys!!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Genevieve woke up the next evening slowly, and rolled over to look at Eric slowly. He looked so peaceful when he slept, and she eyed his body only covered with a sheet barely up to his waist. She felt a desire beginning, as lust began to run through her body. She reached out and traced his velvet skin with one hand, beginning on his chest and sliding down. She slid them under the sheet and smiled when she found him naked, and he stirred softly. She rolled forward and kissed his bare skin lightly, teasing with her tongue as he groaned softly. Her desire settled in her groin, throbbing slowly. He stretched his arms up and she slid the sheet down as she stared at his body with heavy eyes. "Good evening." Eric said slowly, opening his lust filled eyes and gazing at her. "Feeling a little amorous first thing tonight?"

"Complaining?" Genevieve asked, sliding her fingers up his thigh as he moaned.

"Never. I like your…appetite." Eric told her, and she crawled between his legs as she parted them easily. She kissed his thighs, feeling her fangs come out as hunger began to set in. She teased him with the points, driving them into his thigh gently as he rolled back his head and gripped her head. She tasted blood and felt a loss of control for a few moments, until her eased her mouth away from him. "You will have to learn when to stop with humans."

"I get humans?" Genevieve asked, and he smiled.

"I'll show you how to glamour, and then the proper amount to take. Enough for a taste, enough for survival, but not to kill. It was a violent time when I was turned, and we had to kill to feed. It often turned brutal, and I….I look back now and cannot picture you to be like that. Even Pam had it a little harder when she was turned." Eric murmured, and she slid over him to where she was sitting over him. She felt his hardness against her, and teased herself by moving slowly over him. Eric took her wrist and gently bit her, and she closed her eyes as he sucked her blood. It was a perfect rhythm, and she slid him inside of her slowly as he continued. She began to move along with the rhythm, and he soon let go of her wrist and gripped her hips tightly. He moved her faster, and she cried out as she felt an orgasm beginning. He flipped her onto her back in one easy movement, and drove himself deep inside of her as she screamed when the feeling hit her whole body. He moved faster and was soon lying across her, and she stroked his hair. "You are very sexy, Genevieve. I wish I did not have to make an appearance tonight at the bar and we can just stay here."

"I would need to eat at some point." Genevieve said slowly, and he laughed.

"Come with me. Check out the humans and we'll find your first one." Eric told her, and she sighed. "What is it, love?"

"I am worried that I will lose control."

"I can teach you as well as Pam." Eric told her soothingly, and she stared down at him.

"You were lovers when you turned her?" Genevieve asked, and he rested his chin on her body as he gazed at her.

"It was nothing like it is with you. I was not in love at all, just a bit lonely since it had been years since I was a companion to Godric. I saw her one night in London, and she had a certain fire to her that appealed to me. I did have sex with her both before and after turning her, but it was never out of love. That was many years ago."

"So what happened?" Genevieve asked, and he stroked her skin gently.

"Casual sexual relationships between vampires do not typically last. We also do not normally mate with one the way I am with you, but I turned you out of love. I would not be without you, and I still feel that way. " Eric assured her, and she nodded slowly.

"And what if that ends?" Genevieve asked hesitantly, and he took the position next to her to stare warmly at her. He kissed her lips longingly and she felt a strong moment of lust all over again.

"I do not think that it will. I loved you more than I ever could have imagined as a human, and it is much more now that we are equals. I didn't think that you could make me want you anymore, but you have done just that." Eric whispered into her ear softly, and she shuddered. "I think that I am going to make love to you again, as a matter of fact." He slid his hand up her thigh and teased her with his fingers with a smile on his face, and she threw back her head and moaned.

Genevieve was hungry again when they were done, and they got up to heat up some True Blood. She had pulled on a small dress and she stood in the kitchen as she guzzled it quickly. "I don't think I can get enough." Genevieve told him, and he stared at her from where he sat naked at the table. By that, I mean of you and blood."

"Our two strongest desires." Eric told her, and she looked at him. "Come tonight and see it as a vampire. Test your smell and your senses, and see what it is you want. You know that there is no biting really allowed in the open, but we can find ways around that." He allowed her to finish the bottle and led her to the shower and washed her completely. She pushed him to the floor just out of the reach of the water and made love to him again, needing to satiate her desire as she climaxed again. They finally got out and dressed, him in his stage gear and her in one of the few dresses that she had there.

"I need to get to the apartment and get clothes or shop." Genevieve muttered, and then looked at him. "Nora must be freaking out. I need to see her."

"You will. Pam would love to shop with you, and she has always done very well in the past." Eric suggested, arching an eyebrow at her.

"Do I need to dress like she does at work all of the time?" Genevieve asked him, wrinkling her face.

"Of course not, though you would look very sexy." Eris assured her, and she shook her head. He ran his hands down her body in the clinging green dress that brought out her eyes and ended just below her thigh. "You look good enough to eat, or as it were, to eat." Her hair was in loose curls down her back and brilliantly red, and she stared at herself in the mirror. It was still so overwhelming. They left for the bar and went in the back entrance, and he walked through to make sure that it was being prepared for the busy night. He then went to the office, and Genevieve glanced at the DJ booth. Although it seemed like so long ago, it really was not and she frowned. She walked back to the office and he glanced up from the paperwork on his desk.

"Is he fired?"

"I assume you mean the DJ." Pam said from the doorway, and Genevieve glanced at her. "He did try to call and quit, but I assured him that things would be fine."

"And they will be." Genevieve said, meeting Eric's eyes as he leaned back to gaze at her. "Let it go, vampire."

"For you, my love. I will for you." Eric told her, and she smiled at him. Pam headed out to he front in her black latex dress and heels, and Genevieve went out to the bar to sip a True Blood as the people began to come in. She glanced at the DJ booth and saw Danny look quickly away, and she sighed. She glanced at Eric on his throne, and her breath stopped. He met her eyes and leaned back invitingly, and she cursed the lust that hit her again. It was combined with the scent of human blood all around her, and she closed her eyes as she inhaled deeply. Genevieve opened them and gazed around, seeing the way that the humans looked at her with awe and she made eye contact with them to test their willingness. She met Eric's eyes again, and he raised an eyebrow at her. She smiled and took a slightly more seductive pose at the bar, and she could hear the men gulp around her. They approached her slowly and she found glamouring them quite easy and natural. She talked with them as she slowly saw how far she could take it, and found one young man that was under her spell within a few moment's time. She took his hand and glanced at Eric, and he gestured towards a dark hallway next to her. Genevieve smiled at the man and walked slowly and seductively into the dark, and he followed her to where he could not see but she had her vampire vision and slid one hand up his chest slowly. His heart beat faster and she started to focus on the pumping blood and her touch against him became aggressive.

"Slowly." Eric was behind her, whispering onto her ear so that her victim would not hear. "Talk to him and make him move closer to you. Soothe him."

Genevieve did that, using a seductive whisper and a soft touch. The victim moved to kiss her, and she allowed his lips to linger a bit on hers. Genevieve moved to his neck, pretending to take it a step further and she smelled the blood as she gripped him closer to her. She slid her fangs into his neck and shuddered as the blood filled her lips, and sucked hungrily. She heard him moan and pulled him close to her as she began to lose control, and she felt Eric pull her away. The victim stood dazed and Eric reminded her to explain that everything was fine again, and she could only fight the craving for his blood. Eric stepped forward and handled it himself, and the man walked away and back into the bar. Eric took her hand and walked her to the office through the back of the building, and sat her down on the couch. "I messed up." Genevieve murmured, gazing at the floor.

"You have a natural talent for glamour, Genevieve. You are very seductive and you will have many a willing victim, but you need to learn to not take too much. You need to remind them to forget it happened and they will not remember anything about the event. I need to spend some time with you while you learn." He sat next to her and stroked her leg. "You were sexy doing it though. I loved hearing the sound of you sucking and the way that he was putty in your hands. Let's go see how you do with another one." They smiled at each other and he kissed her deeply, tangling his hands in her hair roughly. "I love you, Genevieve."

"I love you." Genevieve whispered against his lips, and he went to take his seat as she went hunting in the crowd. Pam stepped in this time to help her, and Genevieve could feel her desire when Genevieve sank her teeth into the man's shoulder and sucked hungrily. The hallway was the one the office was in this time, further down away from the crowd. Pam gently pulled her away, as Genevieve got lost in the feeling again and barely managed to glamour him enough on her own. She stumbled to the office with Pam close behind her, sitting quietly.

"I remember it, the hunger. I remember killing several people because I could not get enough." Pam spoke, though not directly to Genevieve. More as a verbalized idea, or a thought that she was lost in. "Eric was more aggressive then, and encouraged it. He enjoyed a good kill back in his day."

Genevieve could feel the blood lust flowing through her, and she clenched her fists to try and control it. "He wants me to control it."

"Not all vampires can."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

So, what do you think? I know it is not as involved as the last chapter, but I am working with the new vampire right now. Seeing how it goes…..review for me and let me know your thoughts.


	19. Chapter 19

I do not own any of the True Blood characters, just my own. I know it's been awhile, but working on three stories at once has been harder than I expected. I hope you at least sort of like it.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Genevieve woke up in Eric's arms, and felt her hunger assault her body as she slowly came to life. She moaned, and he stroked her slowly as he looked down at her. "Are you alright?" Eric asked her gently, and she sighed in frustration.

"I am so hungry." Genevieve groaned plaintively

"This will ease in time. It is a hard thing to be a new vampire at times." Eric assured her, sighing as he remembered it for a moment. "You seem like you have a real talent at getting what you need so far, so you will do well."

"So I am hunting again at the bar?" Genevieve asked, and looked into his brilliantly blue eyes.

"Later. Pam wants to shop with you and make you her vampire barbie doll, I am sure." Eric said in a dry voice, and even Genevieve winced. Shopping had been fun in New York, but it had stopped being really fun upon her moving away. It was a memory that she cherished from the days with her mother, and she wondered how long those memories would last now. How long would she remember Nora? Nora. Genevieve knew that she was freaking out and needed to see her somehow, but her hunger scared her. Would she really lose control so much that she would go after Nora, or any other human from her previous life? She remembered last and shuddered as she recalled the frenzy that the taste of the blood would send her body into, and her mind could not make her stop. She pictured Nora screaming for her life and then she felt Eric cup her face and make her meet his calming eyes. "Genevieve, you're panicking. I can feel it."

"I can't help it. I am powerless to……"

"You're adjusting. It will all work out. I love you, Genevieve." Eric told her, and she slid up his body and assaulted his smooth neck as he gripped her hips tightly. It calmed her blood lust temporarily, but led to other lusts between the two. She reluctantly left the bed after they had made love a few times and took a shower to get ready for her shopping trip. She wore skinny jeans and a black lace tee with a tiny camisole underneath and heeled boots. Genevieve figured that she might find food along the way, knowing Pam. Eric looked at her with obvious approval, among other feelings, as she stepped into the kitchen for a True Blood. She sipped it in long sips, and he ran a hand through her straightened hair and down her body. "You are too beautiful for your own good."

"Sounds like somebody I know." Genevieve teased him, and he stared at her with hungry blue eyes. "I'll come to see you afterward?"

"Please do. Wear something short and show off your gorgeous legs." Eric suggested, kissing her as they heard the doorbell. He sighed as they parted and she went to get the door. Pam was wearing a short pink dress with a ruffled front and some of the hottest black heels that Genevieve had ever seen. OK, maybe she did have a bit of the shopping bug. Eric tucked a credit card into Genevieve's tiny purse and she smiled at him. "Buy anything you want for yourself, my love." Pam rolled her eyes and he avoided her lips and kissed her cheek as he bid Genevieve goodbye.

"Eric in love is a strange sight." Pam told her, as they walked to her car.

"In a good way, I hope." Genevieve asked, and Pam looked at her with a roving glance as she pondered her answer.

"For the most part, yes. He made a good choice in you, despite your issues with the feeding. I hope that calms down some for your sake. But you may have a fight on your hands should Sophie ever find it out. She wanted you dead or for herself, not around for his pleasures." Pam reminded her, and Genevieve nodded.

"Why did she leave life in me that night? She could have drained me all of the way and left him no choice." Genevieve mused, and Pam looked at her again as they sat in the car.

"Perhaps she wanted to let him fuck you one last time, or she was curious to see if he would change you. You'll find out if that is the case." Pam said, starting the car. She took Genevieve to the best shopping in Shreveport, and it was enjoyable. Genevieve found Pam's tastes to not be her own, but she also found her advice to be very helpful. Genevieve ended up with a lot of dresses, skirts, and some shirts that would meet Eric's liking as well as some casual things. It was hard not to buy clothes when you're body was what you wanted for an eternity, and they would always fit until you decided to change your style. The women placed their bags of clothes in the car and went for some shoes, and Genevieve found Pam's shoe tastes to be amazing. They each bought several pairs and then left the store.

"A gorgeous blond and a beautiful redhead. What does a man do with such choices?" They both looked towards the voice, and saw a blond man probably in his late twenties smiling at them. He looked into their eyes, and seemed to be in a daze as his eyes showed the obvious lust in his eyes. Genevieve wondered if she would ever become accustomed to it, and Pam took her hand in hers.

"Who says you have to choose, darlin?" Pam purred at him, her face sliding into that of a ready woman in an instant. "We will share you."

His eyes widened, and he smiled as if he could not believe his luck. "Would you ladies like to come to my place?" His voice was a bit shaky, and Genevieve smiled and touched his cheek with a light and slow touch.

"We'll be gentle, I promise." The sound of her voice took Genevieve by surprise, and she replayed the seductive sound in her voice for a few seconds. He asked if they would follow him and they agreed, and went to the car. "How does this go?" Genevieve asked, and Pam smiled as she slowly pulled behind him to follow him.

"Not that much differently than you have done before. Glamour him once we're there and then we both feed and make him forget."

"But sometimes it goes further? I mean, has it for you?" Genevieve asked, and Pam looked at her.

"Many times. I enjoy sex with someone like him, somebody who wants me so badly. It is such a rush, though I prefer women to men nowadays." Pam gave her a long look as she said it, and her eyes showed a hint of regret. "How I wish I could have had you first, and tasted your blood. Have you ever been with a woman, Genevieve?"

"I had never been with anybody before Eric." Genevieve admitted, and Pam gripped the steering wheel tighter. "So no." The man pulled into a parking space, and Pam pulled in next to him.

"I think I just got turned on." Pam murmured, and Genevieve gazed at her with a worried glance. "He is in for a good night."

"Pam, I think I need to focus on feeding." Genevieve told her, and Pam smiled at her in a 'we'll see' kind of way. "Shit." The women got out of their car and turned on the glamour as they walked to his apartment, and he clumsily opened the door. Pam strolled in slowly, and Genevieve gazed into his eyes as he looked lustily at her. She urged him to fall under her spell with her eyes, and he took her face his hands and kissed her deeply. Pam slid her hands down his side and he moaned against Genevieve as Pam slid them forward and down his stomach. He jerked against Genevieve and she slowly pulled away from him and pulled him into the living room and to the couch. He stared at them completely in a daze, and Pam sat close to him and kissed him. He slid his hand into her straight blond hair and Genevieve felt the need for his blood growing stronger and she closed his eyes. Pam straddled his body as her skirt slid higher, and he gasped loudly. She reached out for Genevieve and sat her down next to them, and Genevieve stared at his pulsing throat. She leaned in, acting as if it was a kiss to add to his frenzy, and then sank her fangs deeply into his throat. He jerked roughly and she sucked hard at she stream that shot into her mouth as Pam slid her hands over his chest. Pam's mouth left his and moved to his shoulder, where she began to feed. She pulled away when it was time, and slid her hand into Genevieve's hair to let her know it was time. Genevieve felt Pam yank her away and she stared at the bloody wound on his neck as Pam took his face and stared into his eyes. She completed the glamour and then took Genevieve's hand and pulled her into the kitchen.

"You have a hard time stopping." Pam said, stroking her hair back. "We would be a great team if that could change." They left and went to the car and Pam stared at her in the dark.

"I'll kill if I am ever on my own." Genevieve said, staring forward. "I won't know when to stop."

"It would teach you." Pam told her, and Genevieve looked at her with a stricken gaze. She drove to another part of town and parked the car, and Genevieve noticed that it was one that would be scary if she were human. "You could kill anybody here and it would not be any reason for guilt. Their all criminals, all bad humans, and it is where I come when I really need a fix. Nobody misses them."

"Killing bad humans. That seems……logical." Genevieve said slowly, scared and exhilarated all at once.

"Come." Pam said, and they left the car. Pam set the alarm as she walked away, and they strolled down the litter covered streets that were covered with potholes slowly. It didn't take long for one man to walk towards them and Genevieve immediately was hit with a predatory emotion that radiated off of him. His eyes literally burned as he stared at them, and she saw his hand reach into his pocket. The woman allowed him a moment of false hope as he pressed them into a dark alley once he reached them, but the large knife that he tried to threaten them with was easily removed and he was on the ground. The vampires surrounded him, and he began to scream as he saw their fangs in the dim light. Genevieve went for his throat, tearing at it in her haste to feed again. She felt it sliding down her throat as it gushed into her mouth, and she was only dimly aware of Pam down near his thigh. She didn't need to stop this time, and she eagerly sucked until there was no more. She came up panting, feeling strong and alive as she closed her near glowing eyes. She didn't need to breath, but she felt inspired to do so. "You like the thrill of a fresh kill, Genevieve. It is going to be a need you'll have to fill." Pam told her in her ear, and kissed her bloody lips. Genevieve felt her pull away and lick the blood from her face, and she closed her eyes as she let her. "You're so beautiful, Genevieve." Pam kissed her again, and Genevieve felt her hands in her hair. "I will need to ask Eric for you sometime."

They left his corpse in the alley, and drove to Pam's house. Genevieve thought silently during the drive about the kill, and how consuming it had been for her. She had never wanted to stop feeding, and she still felt the urge then, though it was more of a dull throb. They prepared for Fangtasia, and Pam pulled on her movie vampire costume of black latex over her body and left her hair down once she had fixed it. Genevieve left her shirt but pulled on a new black skirt and some wide holed fishnets and sexy heels, fixing her own hair and make up. They drove in Pam's car, and Genevieve felt scared to see Eric. "Will he be angry?" Genevieve asked, and Pam smiled at her.

"We all know that part of town, and he knows your need right now. He just wants to keep it to a minimum, for a few reasons. You'll be fine, and if you're not, these will distract him." Pam assured her, tracing her fishnets. Genevieve looked at her, and Pam met her eyes with a warm gaze. "I do want you so, Genevieve. Just once."

"How would he feel about that?" Genevieve asked, seriously curious.

"It depends. He may want to watch." Pam told her, and Genevieve raised an eyebrow. They left the car and went in the back entrance. Pam took her place up front to check ID's and Genevieve sat in the office for a moment. She heard the footsteps before the door , and felt him sit next to her. He stroked her hair back and she glanced into his beautiful face.

"Eric, I…….we killed a man." Genevieve said, and he nodded gently. "I liked it. I liked not stopping and feeling the life drain out of him. God, what have I become?"

"A vampire, my love. A new vampire. You needed to kill to have some idea when you need to stop, and it will happen again. I am sorry that you're struggling with it, but I know you'll be perfect when it is all said and done. You already impress me as you are." Eric assured her, and she searched his eyes to see if that was the truth. He leaned in to kiss her, and his tongue teased her lips open. She gave in and felt the rush of lust as he kissed her deeply and she moved closer to him. "You make me long for you so badly." He traced her legs and his eyes changed to a darker blue. "These are amazing, but I really just want to tear them off of you and take you right here on this couch."

"Do it. Please do it," Genevieve begged him, and he held her face securely in his as he gazed at her.

"Later tonight. But for now, you have another issue."

"What?" Genevieve asked, her desire painful at this point.

"Nora is here. She came to me begging to know of you were dead or alive. I was caught off guard, but I assured her that you would be arriving later." Eric told her, and she stared at him in shock. "I didn't tell her, other than to assure her you were alive. I want you to tell her in the way you need to." Genevieve nodded and felt her eyes tearing up. "Love, you're going to have a streaked face."

"Send her in, I guess. How do I…..do any of this?" Genevieve asked him, and he kissed her forehead.

"You know here the best, so I can't tell you. Back when I was turned, I had to never see anybody again. Things have changed a lot." Eric told her, looking wistful for a moment. "I'll come see you when you're done. If you need anything, just say my name. I love you."

Genevieve rested her head in her hands as he quietly left and heard the door again. "Viv?" Her best friend's voice filled her with a twisted happiness, as the joy of it mixed with the sadness of it. "You're alive! Where have you been? I have been so worried."

Genevieve lifted her face slowly and looked at her. Nora's face went from relief to something very unlike it, and hard for Genevieve to pinpoint. "Nora, I……"

"He turned you? What a selfish idea and ……oh my God. Genevieve. What …." Nora was speechless, and Genevieve looked at her.

"Sit down, No No. I will not hurt you." The blond stared warily at her friend and took a seat at the other end of the couch. "It was a necessity, Nora. I swear that to you. Not surprisingly, I pissed off the wrong vampire and she nearly killed me. She left me to Eric, and he did ask what was left of me if he could do this. He loves me and he could not see me die, No No. He did this for that reason, and I also love him. It has been an adjustment for me, I won't lie. But I was going to come and see you after things….settled."

Nora had tears sliding down her face, and Genevieve glanced away from her. It hurt her to watch her friend cry like that, vampire or not. She felt her own tears, and tried to stop them with her finger. "Viv, what is on your face?"

"This is how I cry now." Genevieve said simply, and looked at the floor. "This hurts me, No No."

"You're still Viv in there? You're still my friend?" Nora asked cautiously, and Genevieve nodded slowly.

"It is so hard at first, Nora. I wish I could describe it, but it is. Eric and Pam have been helping me along and they've been great, but I am going to need some time to get used to things." Genevieve looked at her. "Everyone talking at home?"

"Eric must have called Sookie, because she has been calm and quiet about it. Sam has been a mess, but I think he knows. I finally realized that he wanted you this whole time, and I should have known all along. I guess I should have known, but I had always hoped for you just to come back and leave Eric." Nora admitted, and Genevieve nodded.

"It might have been easier, but I need him. I really love him." Genevieve told her, and turned the ring on her hand absently. She had started wearing it again, and it felt good on her hand. "I am willing to be your friend, Nora. I know it is not like it was, nor will it ever be. But I still love you. I miss you. It has been lonely not seeing anybody while I struggle through this."

"I miss you, Viv. Can we still see each other and do stupid things like movie night?" Nora asked, and they both laughed.

"Sure. I'll just skip the popcorn now." Genevieve said, and frowned. "Damn. I love popcorn."

"I can make it so you can smell it?" Nora suggested, and then her face fell again. "Is it hard, living on blood?"

"Very." Genevieve replied, shivering when she remembered that night. "True Blood is a great thing, though. Speaking of." She stood up and grabbed one from the fridge, heating it automatically. She sat down with it and Nora looked at her with an odd expression. They sat there in silence, as Genevieve drank the blood slowly. She replayed their conversation in her mind, trying to decide of Nora was for or against her, so to speak. She felt Nora move over to her and hug her, and Genevieve wrapped her arms around her friend. She was disturbed that her friend's blood got to her, but she ignored it and closed her eyes.

"I love you, Viv. We can do this." Nora said, and Genevieve nodded. "Come and see me soon, okay?"

"I will." Genevieve said, and Nora walked out of the office and closed the door. Genevieve let her head fall forward into her hands and cried. She cried harder than she felt like she ever had, and she felt somebody lift her head and give her something soft. It was Eric, and he whispered softly to her as she buried her face in the shirt that he handed her. He pulled her into his arms and let her lose it, and she leaned onto him.

"Are you okay?" Eric asked her softly, and she closed her eyes.

"I miss my old life."


	20. Chapter 20

I do not own any of the True Blood characters, just my own wonderful ones.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Eric calmed Genevieve down until she lie quiet in his arms, and then she sat up slowly. He looked at her red streaked face, and she blinked slowly. "I just want to go home." Genevieve told him in a flat voice, as her dull eyes stared forward at the floor in a slow drop of her gaze.

"In that, you mean our house?" Eric questioned her softly, and she seemed to consider that for a moment.

"It is the only place I have to call home anymore." Genevieve said, and stood up on shaky legs. Eric stood up and steadied her, sliding a hand down her back slowly. She knew that her face showed her reaction to the light touch, and she looked up at him for a moment.

"I'll take you, love. I don't want you to be alone." Eric said, leaning down to kiss her full lips gently in a lingering touch. "We can take a bath together and relax." He met her eyes and tried to smile at her comfortingly. "I love you, Genevieve. I want you to be at the very least content with this, if not happy."

Genevieve looked silently at him and nodded slowly, and he called Pam to the office to tell her that they would be leaving for the evening. She took one look at Genevieve and moved next to her. "What happened?"

"Her best friend came to visit her. She did not know yet." Eric explained calmly, watching Genevieve's face as it winced.

"We both could never see or friends and family ever again. It might be easier that way than dealing with reactions." Pam said thoughtfully, and pushed Genevieve's hair back with one hand.

"I would hurt either way." Genevieve replied, staring at the woman. Pam looked into her face, and Genevieve could see her remembering their kill that night in her eyes as they glazed over slightly.

"You will get through this. You were a natural out there." Pam assured her, stroking her cheek. Genevieve hugged her impulsively, and Pam glanced at Eric with a surprised expression as she embraced the young vampire. Genevieve pulled away and Eric led her out to his car and opened her door. He kissed her again before she got in, and she pulled him close to her as he pressed her into the side of the car.

"Do you love me, Genevieve?" Eric asked her in a husky voice as their deep kiss ended slowly, and she stared at him. "Do you love me enough for all of this to be worth it to you?"

"I need to think about that." Genevieve said, her green eyes bright with desire that she could not understand at that moment. "I know that I want you, Eric. I know that." She kissed him again and he groaned against her mouth as his own desire set in.

They got home and he ran a bath for her, despite their other ideas. She settled into the hot water and dropped underneath it to rinse off the dried blood for a long moment. When she came up, she saw Eric staring at the water as he waited to get in with her. She stared at his magnificent body unabashedly and he met her eyes with his darkening blue ones. "Can I join you?"

"Yes." Genevieve replied, and slid forward. He got into the massive tub and she felt his hands pull her back against him. He felt so good against her skin, and she replayed his earlier question in her mind. She thought back over their time together, and remembered him saving her more than just this time. She remembered the drive after Fangtasia and the way that she had been shaking when she walked away from the car, when she was still human. She remembered the night he had first made love to her and how good he had felt inside of her, and how much she had fallen in love at that moment. His hands caressed her as he washed her hair gently, and she closed her eyes as she remembered the rough sex the morning of Godric's demise and the emotion that they had both been feeling. It had felt so good despite the pain she had felt then and afterwards, and she sighed slowly. Genevieve remembered the first time she had opened her eyes as a vampire and how she had seen the world, and how much more she had noticed. She remembered his touch that night and how he had felt as they made love so hard together. She remembered how gentle he had been with her in contrast to the rough, and she slowly sank into his body as he finished rinsing her hair. She could feel his ebbing desire pressing into her and she stroked his legs with her fingers to see if it increased, and she smiled. "It does not take much with you, does it?" She asked softly in the candlelight, and he tensed under her fingers.

"Of course not. It's you. You're everything." Eric told her, his voice close to a whisper. She felt his lips on the back of her neck and his hands sliding around her body as he traced her skin. She shuddered as he pulled her up to kiss her skin harder and she moaned as she dug her fingers into his legs. "Do you love me, Genevieve? Do you?" His voice was demanding against her wet skin, and she pressed closer into him. "Tell me."

"Yes." Genevieve cried out, and he slid one hand up the skin of her thigh. "I love you, Eric." She moaned as he teased her with his fingers and he sank his teeth into her neck deeply. She moved her lower body with his movement, trapped by his mouth at her upper body, moaning as she climaxed gently. "How do you control my reaction to you?" Genevieve asked breathlessly, and he pulled away from her slowly.

"I am over 1000 years old." Eric reminded her, and she leaned against him. "Genevieve, do not ever leave me."

"Is that an order?" Genevieve asked him, painfully aware of their new relationship level.

"I could make it be if I needed to, but I have allowed Pam to go her own way when it suited me." Eric told her, and she sighed. "I was never in love with her, as I am you. That is the basis of my asking you to stay, and nothing else right now. Just try to deal with this as it is, and with help you'll be okay. Just promise me that."

"I'll try, Eric. I will try for you." Genevieve told him, and he tightened his grip on her shoulders.

"That would be enough with any other, but you need to try for you as well." Eric told her, and she nodded. "I want you to be…..happy, if that is possible."

Genevieve turned herself to face him, pressing herself into him. "This makes me happy. This contact with you, the way I want you so badly, and the way you draw me into you makes me happy." She slid her hands down and positioned him and slid herself over him, moaning as he entered her deeply. She heard the tub start to drain as she began to move over him, and he grabbed her hips tightly and guided her as he stared into her eyes. She saw something warm in their depths and she could not break her gaze, even when the water was gone and she was having another orgasm as she slid over him one last lingering time. They rinsed off in the shower and then he dried her off slowly as he took her body in with his still hungry eyes. She did not pass up her own opportunity and dried him off as well, taking joy in running her hands through his wet hair. She grabbed a brush and ran it through gently until it was straight on his shoulders, and then turned to the mirror. She gazed at herself in awe again, again not believing how she looked. She started to brush her hair and he took it from her and completed the task, and she met his eyes in the mirror. He took her hand and led her to the bed, and turned on the television.

"Find something or pick a movie, love. I want you to relax." Eric told her, and she looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "What?"

"I guess I'll just get dressed then if you are finished with me." Genevieve told him, starting to go to the dresser when he grabbed her arm. She looked at him and he drew her to him for a very deep kiss.

"I am not finished with you, as you put it. You were very upset not too long ago and I don't want to treat you wrongly tonight." Eric told her, after he pulled away. She was reeling from the intensity of it, and held onto him tightly. "We can relax as well as make love all night long as we normally do when we're here."

"You have a point." Genevieve told him, and he smiled at her. She went to the DVD shelf and sorted through the hundreds that were stacked neatly on it, and grabbed Goodfellas. She put it in and curled up on the pillows, watching as her Adonis stretched out next to her and kissed her hair. He watched the movie with her and she slowly moved closer to him, and kissed him in the middle of it. He lay still as she teased him with her tongue and she pulled away to stare at him. He was not responding to her.

"You're not liking this?" Eric asked her, and she glanced at the huge TV.

"I have seen this so many times. I am not knocking it, but laying her with you watching it is a bit…..distracting? Yes, that is a good word." Genevieve told him, and he smiled at her slowly. She kissed him again and he flipped her onto her back in one easy motion. She laughed and pulled him closer as he kissed her and pressed closely to her. They fell asleep tired and spent towards dawn, and Genevieve murmured to Eric that she loved him before her eyes closed.

She woke up to a hand tracing the skin of her lower back lightly, and then it hit her hard. Hunger consumed her, and desire finished in a close second. She tensed up and Eric held her firm as she felt him move beside her. "Genevieve. What is it?"

"I am so hungry." She said the words slowly and carefully, and he moved closer to her.

"I will get you a bottle and that will tide you over. Just stay here." He was gone only for an instant and then she was being handed the warmed bottle and she sat up downed it desperately. She closed her eyes and felt for his body with her hands, pulling him close to her. "I need you now. I don't want to objectify you at this moment, but I do want you to take me right here and now."

"That is somehow very sexy." Eric complimented her, and she laughed weakly. He moved onto the bed, pulling her over him as kissed her roughly and deeply, and soon she was sliding over him and fulfilling her desire. He let her fall against him as she calmed down again when they were both complete, and she sank her fangs into his neck deeply as he held her, and then she looked at his marble skin in the dim light of the bathroom. "That is a good start to the night. Let's get you out tonight so you can practice feeding, perhaps without the kill tonight?" She met his eyes and they were comforting. "I understand the need, Genevieve, I do. But I want to encourage control, and I know you can handle that."

"I can try to." Genevieve assured him, and he nodded slowly. "The desire, Eric. It is consuming as well at times. I felt it the other night when I was with Pam, but I denied it then. What do I do if it controls me? What are….the rules, as it were?"

"The rules." Eric repeated, stroking her hair back. "I am possessive, and you know that. I would prefer you not to be with anybody else, but I am aware of the intensity of it. I know that it can overtake you and you won't always be able to stop. Just try. I am here for your needs, love. I don't want you to live as I did when I was a new vampire. So brutal, so much killing and violence. I never forced my desire upon anyone to any truly bad degree, but it is not a memory I long for you to share. I want it to be easier for you, Genevieve. I love you."

"That's it. Those are my really general rules." Genevieve said, expecting him to be harsher. "If I do slip up, there won't be an argument or tension? We'll still be OK to be at home and be…..us?"

Eric was quiet for a long moment, and she remembered his anger at the incident with Danny. He had been livid, and she closed her eyes for a second at the memory of his cold stare. "I will say yes and try to mean it. I really will, Genevieve. But with the nature of my feelings, I have a hard time imagining not feeling any resentment."

"I get that." Genevieve said, feeling the rush of pressure washing over her. "It's probably not such a good idea to be your maker's girl, is it?"

"It could be difficult." Eric agreed, and they just looked at each other. He slid his hand down the front of her body slowly, and she closed her eyes and leaned her head back as it started all over again. He pushed her back onto the pillows, and kissed her deeply as he pressed into her. "I am always yours, lover.' His words were a sharp whisper in her ears that made her shiver before he sank his teeth into the smooth skin of her neck.

Genevieve dressed for the night, willing to give the bar a try for the evening. She picked a new black dress that hung a bit below her thighs, and some lace knee highs to go with it. She slid her feet into flats for a change, and finished with the curls in her hair and her make up. She loved how she looked, but she sighed as she stared in the mirror. There were so many emotions to go along with the pure joy of it. "You look very lovely." Eric complimented her, and she glanced up as it took her out of her thoughts. "Will you be with me all evening?"

She scanned him with slow eyes, taking in his jeans and tight fitting tee. She eyed the flip flops on his feet with a raised eyebrow, and he smiled.

"I am in the office tonight. I need to catch up on paperwork. You are always welcome to help me." Hi let his eyes slide down to her thighs as he said this, and they glazed over a bit as she saw his imagination start to run.

"I'll keep that in mind." Genevieve promised him, and he met her eyes again. He handed her another True Blood and she drank it a little slower, but not much. They took separate cars to the bar, and walked in the back entrance. Eric went to the office and she headed to the front, seeing Danny in the booth sorting music. She stood for a second and walked over slowly, and she saw him glance at her with slight fear in his eyes. They had not spoken since that night.

"Genevieve." he spoke her name with an odd formality, and she frowned. They had been too good of friends for that tone, though she did understand it. "You look good. I see that Eric turned you that…..well, he turned you." His eyes flicked to her for a moment and she caught the way they rested the skin between her skirt and her stockings.

"Yes, he was rather forced into it." Genevieve replied, and watched as he worked without looking at her. "Danny. Look at me."

"What?" He met her eyes, and seemed shocked by the appearance of them. "Your eyes are so green now."

"A few things have changed. But we can be friends, you know. We were before that incident." Genevieve told him, and he looked doubtful. "I know my line, and you know yours. We can be friends now and all will be well. It would be nice…..I am having some trouble with the old set of friends and the….ah, lack of new friends."

"I understand." Danny told her, and she knew that he was not nearly as old as Eric or even Pam. "If you ever need to talk, I am right here. It's tough at first, and I can imagine that being with your maker in the sense that you are isn't any easier."

Genevieve nodded slowly, and their eyes met. They both remembered that night in that look, and his eyes showed a few kinds of regret. She smiled and knew that it would end there, because Eric was…….well, Eric. He invoked feelings in her that she never knew existed, and she needed him in a way that went beyond what she could ever have imagined. Danny and Genevieve moved past their discomfort and she started to go through his new stuff and they resumed a friendship, this time between vampires. Eric checked out the bar before opening, and she caught his curious gaze and smiled at him. He had never spoken to Danny about that night. She headed to the bar for a True Blood as the crowd began to trickle in, and eyed the arrivals with a growing hunger. She saw the eyes that met hers, and settled on one pair that held her gaze. She saw the guy walk over to her, and appraised his dark curly tresses of dark brown hair and deep blue eyes with a quick glance.

"Hi there." His voice was shy and friendly all at once, and his eyes trailed over her as they made their way to her face. "I'm Brandon."

"Genevieve." She smiled slowly and shook his hand, and he raised his eyebrows at the cool feel of it. He glanced at her bottle of True Blood and back into her face.

"You're a vampire." Brandon said, and she smiled her winning smile at him and nodded. Genevieve leaned into her hand on the bar and slowly crossed her legs, noticing the way he glanced down at her skirt as it rose.

"Do you mind?" Genevieve asked him, staring into his eyes with another smile.

"I actually find that it makes you more beautiful." Brandon told her, moving closer to her as she drew him into her glamour. "You're not taken, are you?"

Genevieve smiled and moved closer to him as she reached out to stroke his leg with her free hand slowly. "I am completely unattached, and I hope you are as well." She felt his heartbeat increase as she slid her hand up towards his thigh and she could sense his desire rising within him. "Let's go somewhere, Brandon." She leaned close and brushed his lips with hers teasingly. "I know a nice dark room here where we'll be left all alone."

"Alone?" Brandon repeated, and kissed her deeply as her lips passed over his again. He slid a hand into her hair and held tightly, and she allowed him his moment. He pulled back suddenly as her fangs extended, and stared at her with wide eyes. "What does that mean?"

"It means I like what you are doing." Genevieve assured him, and smiled again. "Come." She uncrossed her legs slowly and slid off of the barstool, taking his hand and leading him down the hallway in the back. She opened a door and pulled him in, and he looked around as she pushed him against the wall. He kissed her deeply , gripping her hips tightly as he demanded her response. Genevieve let the kiss continue for a long moment, taking in the warmth of his mouth and the feeling of his heartbeat. She pulled away and slid her hands up his torso as she moved down to his neck, kissing the warm skin as she pushed his her back with one hand. She found that part where the blood was pulsing hard under his skin, and she felt a rush of hunger hit her. Genevieve slowly sank her teeth into him and allowed the warm liquid to gush into her mouth, sucking later and telling herself to stop before it was too late. She knew it was time and managed to pull back, and looked into his eyes as she stroked his face. She finished her glamour with soft reassurances and soft touches, and opened the door and let him leave without knowing a thing. Genevieve smiled a small smile, knowing that she had done it alone. She left the room and walked back into the bar, seeing Brandon talking to a human girl at the bar. She wiped her lip with one finger and walked back to the office to tell Eric that she had succeeded.

With his help and Pam's help, she gained some control over her hunger for the next couple of weeks and started to ease into her new life with more comfort. Genevieve still found herself alone or with Pam from time to time on what she had termed the killing street, where she was allowed to be the savage that she craved to be and kill as she desired. Genevieve never felt bad about taking their lives and she had a deeper hunger sometimes that needed to be fulfilled. She returned to Fangtasia a month after that talk with Eric alone after one visit to the killing street, glancing over at Eric as he sat in front of the crowd. She frowned as she saw Sookie sitting in the chair next to him, and they both glanced up at her. Sookie seemed surprised by her appearance as well as deeply saddened by something else, and Genevieve saw Eric point her to the office. Sookie stood in her white sundress and Genevieve noticed Bill sitting next to her. Sookie approached Genevieve and took her hand as she looked at her. "You look beautiful." Sookie told her, and Genevieve nodded silently. "Come with me."

"Sookie, what is it?" Genevieve asked, her high heels clicking on the floor as she followed her former human friend. Sookie opened the door and closed it after they were both inside, and then Eric walked in to sit beside her. "Somebody tell me what is going on." She searched Eric's eyes and he just stared at her with a concerned look, and she looked back to Sookie.

"I am not sure how to tell you this, Viv. I know you would not have heard otherwise." Sookie said slowly, staring at the ground as the tears slid down her face. She looked at Eric for a moment, and he took Genevieve's hand tightly in his. "It's Nora, Viv. She was killed on the highway two days ago going to school. I am so sorry, Viv."

Viv stared forward slowly, feeling herself crumble inside. She had a flashback of memories of Nora, as if a movie was playing. She saw them when they were small playing together in all of their favorite places. She saw them slightly older as they talked about boys. She remembered all of the letters and visits when Nora had moved. She remembered moving here, heartbroken and needing her best friend. Genevieve felt the tears slide down her cheeks when she remembered her birthday and more so when she remembered the last time when she had seen Nora. She would never forget the pain on her friend's beautiful face as she looked at Genevieve as a vampire, and she had an eternity to remember it now. Genevieve felt Eric pull her to him, and she lost herself in her sobs. She was barely aware of his comforting words and touches and she suffered one of the worst events she could imagine a vampire could endure. She dimly heard a door close as she cried, and she was soon draped over Eric like a blanket. He held her and she slowly stopped crying, as she felt the tears drying up. She felt him pick her up and take her to the car, aware of the breeze outside before she heard the car engine. She kept her eyes closed the entire time and felt him lay her down on what she could only guess was their bed. She curled up into a ball, and felt him stroking her hair gently. "I remember still when my wife died, and my children." Eric spoke softly, and she touched his hand to acknowledge his words, and their meaning to her. "I felt empty inside, more so than I ever could have imagined. It hit me that I would not see that day myself, and there was no chance of seeing them again upon my death, at least in theory. It took me a very long time to get past those times, and I still reflect upon them from time to time. I am very sorry, Genevieve." He kissed her hair gently, and she felt a warm cloth on her face as he cleaned the tears from her face gently.

"I love you more than ever at these moments, Eric." Genevieve whispered, as she felt him push his hair back. "But I also hate you for doing this to me." His hand abruptly pulled away, and the pain he was feeling rushed through her in a cold breeze.


	21. Chapter 21

I do not own any of the True Blood characters, just my own!! Read and review if you kindly would. I heart them!! Thanks to the regulars who have been sticking with me as well!! You guys are great!

This was written as I was suffering through the joy of bronchitis, but also from complete boredom. A certain fanfic writer knows JUST how bored I was, don't you? Poor girl! So I took the time to write, and I hope it came out as something that made some sense to you. I missed Genevieve and she was calling to me in my delirious state of mind.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Genevieve woke up in a haze, not remembering even falling asleep. She felt the arm around her waist, and stroked the velvet skin softly for a moment as she tried to think for a moment. He moved behind her, and then she remembered. Nora was dead, gone forever. She gasped and felt his arm tighten around her as he pulled her closer. "Genevieve." Eric whispered gently into her ear, and she struggled against his grip. "Calm down."

"She's gone." Genevieve stammered, and he kissed her head gently. "I didn't see her after that night. I never will again. I can't go to her funeral." She felt the hunger then, and lurched forward a bit. "Oh, god."

"I will get you a bottle of blood." Eric assured her, and was back in an instant as he knelt by the bed. He handed it to her and she drank it desperately. He stared into her eyes with a slight sadness, and she gazed at him as she tried to regain control of her senses. "You were very upset last night, Genevieve. I understand that, but you need to get a hold of yourself." There was a tone of authority to his tone and she let her surprise show in her face.

"Am I suddenly just your little vampire?"

"You know better than that." His voice was that of a gentle scolding, and she looked away from his stern eyes. "I love you, and you know that. I also know what a fragile state you're in right now, and that you hold a certain amount of……hatred for me, as it were. I cannot allow disrespect of me as your maker, and you need to also think about taking care of yourself. You could easily stop feeding your needs and you are far too new for that. I don't want you out there on a manic killing spree, but I want you to do what you have been doing, Your progress was admirable until this setback." He stroked her hair back, and she looked at him indignantly.

"Why do I suddenly feel like I am five years old again" Genevieve asked, sitting up and tossing her hair over her shoulder. She stood up and went to the kitchen for another bottle, staring out the window at the darkening sky. She felt little hope for her existence at that moment, and she tried to sort out her thoughts. She felt the pain of loss hit her again, and she sighed. Poor Nora. She had seemed to want to accept the new Genevieve, but it had been forever changed between them. Genevieve swallowed the last of the blood and set it on the counter. She felt the presence behind her, as well as the torment of emotions that he was suffering at that moment. "Here to yell at me some more?"

"I mean it in a positive way." Eric told her, and she turned her head to look at him. She felt a hint of the familiar desire beginning and their eyes locked. "I didn't like hearing you say that you hate me."

"I barely remember saying it at all." Genevieve admitted, and he nodded slowly.

"Trust me. I was there."

"I got it. I'm sorry. Whatever." Genevieve said, looking out of the window again.

"Will you be joining me at the bar tonight?" Eric asked her, and she shook her head slowly.

"Not right away, at least, I want to go by the apartment." Genevieve replied, swallowing the lump in her throat. "They'll be cleaning it out soon, and I would like some things."

"Want me to accompany you?" Eric asked her, and she glanced at him. "You might be a bit fragile to be there alone."

"I am sure that it'll be empty. It has been a few days, I just need some of my important mementos and something to remember Nora by."

"As you wish." Eric told her, and she felt him staring at her. "I do love you, Genevieve."

"I know that." She looked down and he left the room quickly. She heard the water of the shower, and she crossed her arms tightly. She went for a walk while he got ready to go to the bar, and found the house empty upon her return. She took a long shower, regretting letting him leave in a way. She dressed in jeans and a tee shirt, pulling on some simple converse for the evening. Genevieve left her hair in curls and wore no make up, grabbing her old set of keys on the way out. She drove her car fast down the small highway, looking regretfully at places of her past. She turned onto the familiar street and slowed down as she approached her old home. It was free of cars and the lights were out, but she parked a small distance away under some trees anyway. Genevieve got out and walked slowly to the door, glancing around before she unlocked the door. She walked in and closed it quickly, thankful for her better eyesight as she locked the door. She looked around and felt a strong sense of sadness in the apartment. She saw everything that reminded her of the years spent with her best friend, and a tear slid down her cheek. It looked as though there were some boxes around but nothing had been packed yet. She slowly picked one up and walked into her room, looking around it slowly. She looked at the pictures on the walls as memories flooded her brain, taking them down one by one. She added them to the box and looked around to see what else she needed. Genevieve set the box down and sat on the bed, feeling the tears coming. She rested her head in her hands and let them fall, careful not to make a mess as she grabbed an old tee shirt from the bed. She heard an door and looked up suddenly, moving quickly into the closet. Lights went on around the rooms, and she listened carefully.

Sam's familiar whistle filled the apartment, and she almost relaxed. She heard him moving about the rooms, but avoiding hers. She stood quietly, and then heard his crying echoing down the hallway. Genevieve felt his pain and opened the closet slowly, stepping out to go to him. She knew that she was feeling things that she need not be when approaching a vulnerable human, but his grief was strong. She stood in her doorway and realized that he was in the living room. She walked quietly as only a vampire could, and saw him on the couch. "Sam."

He jumped and turned around, staring at her in shock. "Viv?"

"It's me."

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked her, his shocked eyes taking in her appearance.

"I was…..getting some things if mine and just remembering." Genevieve replied, walking slowly to him. "Don't be scared of me."

"Really?" Sam asked, and she nodded. She sat by him on the couch, and pulled him to her for a hug. He relaxed after a moment and she stroked his hair. "I thought I was alone here. I have been holding it together around people, but I miss her. We were talking about getting back together when this happened."

"It is OK to cry, Sam. I have been as well, and I am not supposed to have feelings." Genevieve told him, and he pulled away to look at her red streaked face. "This is how I cry tears now."

"Did you want this?" Sam asked her, and she let out a small laugh.

"I don't think be believes I did a lot of the time. He had no choice, as I was dying in his office and he didn't want me to. Shockingly, I pissed off the vampire queen. This is what I got out of it. I have not had much chance to realize if I am……happy about it? I don't know." Genevieve said slowly, and looked down. "The last time I saw Nora is when she learned. I'll never forget her face, Sam."

"She was upset about it, Viv. I spent that night with her, and she was not handling it well." Genevieve glanced at him, and he stared at her. "Wow. You look really different, Viv. Good though."

"Not tonight." Genevieve said, and shook her head. "I am a….mess." She felt the slight ebbing of hunger, and closed her eyes. Not Sam. She opened her eyes again and looked around the place. "So you're cleaning it up?"

"I am helping her parents. Take what you want of your things, and I can donate the rest, I am not sure what you need living with him." Sam said, and she looked at him. Eric and Sam had had issues in the past, and she saw the dark look in his eyes. "Is he good to you?"

"He does just fine, Sam. We are probably not on the best of terms right now, but I'll get through this." Genevieve said, and he touched her face. She jumped a little and stared at him, and he gazed into her eyes. She could glamour him so easily and just get her fix, but she took his hand away from her face.

"I feel so alone without her." Sam told her, the tears sliding down his face again.

"I do as well, Sam." Genevieve said, hugging him again. She comforted him until he was fit to work, and stayed and helped him pack stuff up. She took some things from Nora's room that meant something to her. She grabbed the Islanders jersey that had been worn to many a game, some pictures of the two of them, a necklace that she had given Nora for her birthday, and their favorite CD that they had listened to repeatedly. She went back into her room and packed up the things that she did want to keep, adding them to the single box that she had grabbed. Sam seemed to want to leave, and she looked around. "Want me to help you another night?"

"That would be great." Sam told her, and she smiled a wan smile. "Tomorrow?"

"Sure thing." They hugged each other again and he held her tighter.

"I wish that you were still at the bar. I miss you." Sam told her, and she smiled. "We were so worried when you disappeared, but Sookie told me what happened."

"Yeah. I figured." Genevieve told him, and they shared a look. They left the apartment together and she walked to her car, glancing back at him slowly. The hunger was strong now, and she was struggling with the desire that was racing with it. She reminded herself to take advantage of Eric, whatever their terms of the moment were. She put the box into the car and started it, nearly driving off of the road when she saw the lone man hitchhiking. She pulled over with a warm smile and invited him into the car, knowing that she looked better after having cleaned herself up well. He got in and stared at her as she drove away, telling her that he was headed to Shreveport.

"Aren't you scared to pick up a stranger like this?" The blue eyes of the young man questioned her as well as his words, yet they were lit with interest.

"Aren't you scared to be alone in the car with a strange girl like this?" Genevieve asked him, and reached over to stroke his leg as she smiled slowly at him. She found a side street and pulled a far distance off of the road, barely having to glamour at all. She stood next to the trees as she gazed at his lifeless corpse on the ground afterward, her eyes regretful. She had not meant to do it. She kicked him down the hill with one solid movement and turned and walked away to her car. Genevieve left the scene quickly and drove past Fangtasia to her home, slipping into a hot bath gratefully. She heard the door and the soft footsteps coming towards her, and felt him standing there.

"How did the evening go?" Eric questioned her, and she felt her body tighten.

"I got what I needed, but I did save one need for you." Genevieve said softly, and looked over at him with a sideways glance. "If you'll have me, that is."

Eric met her gaze and unbuttoned his shirt slowly as she watched. She felt the need increasing as more clothes came off and she was losing control as he slid behind her into the tub. "You smell of a shifter." Eric told her, taking her hair to the side before he sank his teeth into her. She moaned at the intense sharpness of the pain, and her whole body tensed as her desire soared higher.

"Sam came to pack some stuff up. I helped him." Genevieve said in a whimper, and he took her arms in a firm grip. "Sam's a shifter?"

"I hope that is all." Eric told her, and she moved her body closer to him. "Yes, I knew it the first time I met him. It is a large part of the reason why I was unhappy he was touching you. I didn't know how much harm he was capable of, nor did I want anyone's hands on you but mine. Did you hurt him?"

"No. I cannot say the same for the poor hitchhiker on the way back." Genevieve said with some regret, and Eric sighed audibly. "I was hungry. I forgot to stop."

"Genevieve, what am I going to do with you? He will not be found, I trust?" Eric asked, and she shook her head as she slid her hands up his legs. He reacted immediately and she felt him slide his hands around the front of her body.

"Punish me." Genevieve suggested and he growled into her ear. She turned to face him and he kissed her fiercely as he yanked her to his body. She cried out as his hands raked over her back and lifted her over him, and as he drove himself inside of her deeply. She would have preferred more foreplay that just the bite, but she took him in as her cries echoed in the bathroom. She felt herself growing closer to completion and he took her harder and faster. He closed his eyes and silently finished right after her, and she fell into him. "Remind me not to put that off in the evening."

"We were at odds tonight." Eric said after a long moment of silence, and she met his eyes. "Are you better now?"

"I came to some peace tonight going there, but I still feel lost. We really are somewhat alone in this life, aren't we?" Genevieve asked him, and he nodded slowly. "Well, I do have you. Don't I"

"Yes, even though I have numerous roles with you now. Let's try to stay on the same level." Eric said to her in a serious voice, and she stared at him. "I am your maker, Genevieve. Do not forget that."

"I won't." She encircled her arms around his neck and met his lips hungrily, and he tightened his grip again. She pulled away just enough to look at him and smile. "I love you, Eric."

"I love you." His eyes met hers with a warm gaze, and their lips met again. They moved to their bed and made love many more times over the night before falling asleep.

Waking up was difficult every day as she faced her loss, but Eric was always there to keep her level. If she protested true blood, he would order her to drink it until she evened out. If she tried to deny her desire, he would also force that upon her and she would always give in on her own accord after just a few moments. Pam took turns with him on taking her out to feed, and the girls became a good team. Genevieve slowly overlapped Pam with her aggressive glamour, and the older vampire watched with a pleased smile as Genevieve eagerly initiated the feedings. One night they had met a man at a bar, and had followed him to his place. He was difficult to glamour, and would not keep his hands off of Genevieve. When he made his way under her skirt with his hands, she had a moment where she considered letting him continue. That evening with Eric had just not been enough, and she fought with her own control. Pam saw her struggle and leaned in to work her own glamour on him, which he finally succumbed to. Genevieve fed and his glamour was completed by Pam and they left. Genevieve stared out of the window as they drove, and Pam glanced over at her. "He would be really angry if that happened, wouldn't he?"

"Eric would not be pleased about it." Pam agreed, and Genevieve groaned. "But he was a new vampire once, Genevieve. He knows how it is, and how much worse it was for him. I am sure that he told you this before."

"Yes, he has."

"Sometimes your being so close to him is a real buzz kill." Pam said bitterly, and Genevieve stared at her. "I could have turned you myself, and you would be mine. You worry far too much right now."

"I can just imagine what that would entail." Genevieve remarked sarcastically, and the girls stared at each other for a moment. Pam's flawless face held a smirk, and Genevieve raised her eyebrow at her sister, as it were.

"You would love it." Pam assured her, and Genevieve shook her head. "Though I am sure Eric is quite content having you to himself to take out all of his needs and desires." They turned into the parking lot of Fangtasia, and Genevieve glanced at her face in the mirror. As they were walking to the back door, Genevieve's phone beeped and she grabbed it as they walked through the door quickly. It was a text from Eric, and her eyes widened as she stopped walking. She glanced at the office door and her face froze as Pam glanced back at her. "What is it, Genevieve?"

"The Queen is here. She is in the office." Genevieve whispered, and her eyes widened in fear. "What do I do now, Pam?"


	22. Chapter 22

I do not own any True Blood characters, not now or ever. I apologize for touching on this story so sporadically, but a lot has been going on that is finally, finally, finally settling. At least I am 99% sure of that fact. So I want to get back to Genevieve and all that is in her life…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Even this short chapter took months! I can only hope it is decent, having lost the whole feel for the story and character for so long. This was my fanfic baby and I bid it farewell with a bit of a sniffle. THANKS so much for all of the feedback I have gotten on it!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pam looked at Genevieve as she walked up to her and pulled her to the end of the hallway. She took her phone and read the text that told them to take their time from Eric, a text that she had received too late. They had all probably heard her phone chime as it was. Pam gazed at Genevieve, shrugged, and then smiled widely. "Go for it. You have the strength now that you need." She mouthed the words slowly, but hugged Genevieve at the end with something of a fearful look before she kissed her cheek. Pam looked at her for a long moment, and then they walked to the office together as Pam continued and Genevieve stopped at the door. She considered running and hiding, but it would only drag this out further and possibly worsen the situation. Eric was on shaky ground now and she was ready to stand behind him and defend his position as sheriff. "Well, what is that scent lingering outside of your door, Sheriff?" Genevieve heard Sophie Anne's annoying voice and was suddenly faced with her cold blue eyes when she swung the door open. "I thought it was familiar. Now vaguely familiar, but still covered in your scent I see. Eric, you really could not let her die?" Her words were said with a biting tone, and Genevieve lifted her head and met her gaze steadily. "You are a very beautiful vampire, Genevieve. I will say that. Please come in and join us."

Genevieve silently walked in, her gaze moving to Eric as she did. He looked stunning dressed for his appearance that night in well fitted black pants and a tight shirt covered by his leather jacket. He had slicked his hair back slightly, and she stared at him as she walked over to stand by him. His face was the poster child of neutrality, but his eyes as theirs met looked worried. She took his hand and he squeezed hers, and they both looked at each other longingly for a moment. If only there could be time before whatever fate had planned for them tonight. She knew that they could be killed or at least separated tonight, and the idea made her feel empty inside. She focused again on the present situation, and looked at Sophie. She was letting her angry gaze flicker between Eric and Genevieve, and she settled on Eric for a moment. He gazed back at her steadily as Genevieve pressed into him, and Sophie sighed.

"I am disappointed in you, Sheriff. I offered you options, none of them being this." She gestured grandly towards Genevieve, and her eyes grazed her again. "She must really be something for you to go this far."

"She is." Eric replied, keeping his conversation short. "Genevieve had suffered a few setbacks as a new vampire, but overall she is doing very well."

"I'll bet. Tell me, was she your mate as a human? Was all that bullshit and you just did it to bide your time with her? I can hardly seeing her being worth it as mouthy as she is, unless she is really amazing in bed. Is she?" Sophie's eyes brightened at the question, and lost their focus. Genevieve only imagined what she was fantasizing, and she kept her face neutral as she cringed inside.

"You'll never know." Genevieve heard her own voice, and she was even shocked. "I am his."

"I could take you away from him at the snap of my fingers. I could and should take away everything that he has right now for not following my orders." Sophie told her, and Genevieve smiled slightly.

"He wanted a lifetime fuck, Sophie. Surely you would do the same for that?" Genevieve shot back, and felt Eric's hand threatening to crush hers as he tightened his grip on her. She gave him a look and returned her gaze to the queen.

"I am so weary of you, Genevieve. How does he put up with it?" Sophie asked, stepping forward. "I think that he needs to step down as sheriff and live like the pathetic vampires that come here do, though his life will always be easier than theirs. I think that you need to come with me and live the way I want you to, Genevieve. You can be my personal pet and entertain me the way I order you to. That would make his life that much more unbearable, if he didn't have his mate. When I am done with you, I will end your existence and he will never have you again." The queen hissed at Genevieve, and her and Eric exchanged strong glances for a second before Sophie was pinned against the wall by Genevieve, who caught the wood that Eric broke off of his desk as it clattered to the ground.

"Don't fuck with us. You need to take into consideration who my maker is, and the strength that I have. I could stake you right here and now, Soph. But let's do it a different way. Eric remains sheriff, and you just go back to your home and leave him be. I will stay with him as your new vampire under your rule, but I am not going to bow down to your every order. We are doing well together, and we want to remain that way. I want to fuck him every night, and I want to sleep with him all day after I am finished. I love Eric Northman, and I am not walking away from him. Not now or ever. So go the fuck home and leave us alone." Genevieve pressed further into her neck, and raised the sharpened wood with her free hand as Sophie hissed at her.

"I should wrap you in silver and leave you in the sun to burn." Sophie told both of them, obviously angry by the way she spoke and glared at them.

"But you won't do that. Just leave." Genevieve told her, and the room was quiet.

"This is not finished." Sophie told her, and Genevieve let her drop to the floor as she pulled her arm back.

"It is." Genevieve said, as Eric stepped up beside her. Sophie stood up and stared at them, shocked that she was being challenged at all. She looked at the stake in Genevieve's hand and at Eric, and stood up as she brushed herself off.

"I like your fire. I just wish I could redirect it." Sophie told Genevieve, eyeing her up and down. "You do make a stunning vampire. If only you would come with me."

"I like where I am just fine." Genevieve assured her, leaning against Eric as he slid an arm around her. They watched as Sophie left, and Eric closed the door behind her and turned to Genevieve. He gazed at her with admiration and love, and then pulled her into his arms.

"You used your strength against her. That was your finest gift from me. She may be angry and decide to come back for a further battle, but for now you have won." Eric told her, and she eagerly kissed him as he met her lips. He slid his arms over her black dress, and inhaled deeply as he pulled away to look at her. "You smell much more like a human this evening. Was this one aggressive?"

"He had trouble keeping his hands off of me." Genevieve told him, and he raised one eyebrow. "Pam stepped in and handled it before it went anywhere. You know that I only want you." She gazed at him with bright green eyes for a long moment, and stroked his hair. "You helped me tonight. You stood up against her with me."

"I did for the first time. I wish I had done it sooner, Viv. You could have escaped this fate that you now live in for immortality." His eyes gazed into hers, and she kissed him deeply. "It was good to see your strength, and a bit of a turn on." Eric told her, and he lifted her and slid her onto his desk slowly. "Can I lay my hands on you, my love?"

"All you want." Genevieve told him, and he pressed into her as he kissed her deeply. She laughed as they heard Pam's familiar giggle as she walked past the door, and Eric tugged her hair back to expose her neck. She moaned loudly as he sank his teeth in and felt him unzip her dress, sliding it off of her shoulders.

"She's just jealous." Eric murmured into her ear, making her shiver with the husky tone to his voice. He slid a hand down her body, grazing her breast as she bucked back. His lips lightly caressed her body, moving down over her nipple as he sucked it into his mouth. "She'd love to do this to your body."

"I want you." Genevieve told him, struggling with his pants and finally getting them unbuttoned. He let them drop and she stroked his hardness with her hand eagerly as he tensed. "Take me, Eric." He slid her short skirt up and yanked her lace underwear off hastily, teasing her with his fingers as she stroked him to the breaking point. He gripped her hips as she fell back onto the lopsided desk, and took her hard as she cried out. He was not gentle, and she begged him for more. They came together with similar moans as he drove himself into her violently, and she closed her eyes and let her body take over as she felt the orgasm for several moments.

"I do agree with one thing she said." Eric said after a few moments, of sitting in his chair quietly as she lay on the desk. "You do make a stunning vampire. I do enjoy your tolerance level quite a lot."

"And when I was human?"

"You were stunning then, and always very sexy. I could not get enough of you even then." Eric said idly, and she smiled. "So what are your plans now?"

"Just what I told her. I am all yours, Sheriff. " Genevieve told him, sitting up and sliding into his lap. "You went and made me all immortal, so you are stuck with me."

"Mmmmm, is that the only reason?" Eric teased her, and she kissed him. "Just to torment me?"

"Well, that and the fact I love you. I love you with all that I am, Eric Northman." Genevieve said, and their gazes locked. "We could end up dying together, but I am not leaving your side."

"I would not have it any other way." Eric told her, and they stared at each other for a long moment before kissing deeply. Pam came in to ask what had happened, clapping in delight when she heard the story. Genevieve remained in his arms on his lap as he told it, and Pam smiled proudly at her.

"I will hate to see her come back for you, but you did me proud.." Pam told her, leaning over to kiss her cheek again. Eric smiled at her, and glanced at his child. "Yes, you may leave for the night. It is slowing down and I reckon you have some things to take care of that are not on this broken desk."

"Order another if you would." Eric told her, and she smiled and nodded. The couple stood up and she gripped his hand tightly as they walked to the car, both cautiously looking around. It was not ideal, but it was worth it all to be with him. Genevieve could only hope for the best, and she smiled at him as they sped out of the parking lot to their home. She laughed out loud as he sped rapidly down the road, staring forward as she felt the car move under her.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The End


End file.
